Trapped
by SimpleThings
Summary: Gabriella and Troy hate each other, but how hard can it be to get along when their lives are at stake? After being kidnapped by a dangerous serial killer, they must work together in order to survive. However they don't have a choice when they're trapped.
1. Taken

"_I know this isn't at the most appropriate time, but I think I'm falling in love with you." _

_Seventeen year old, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton hate each other; down to their gut and have done ever since Gabriella first arrived at East Middle School. Their entire high school lives have been focused around making each other's lives torture, dividing the school to two separate sides in the process but when the King and Queen of East High are kidnapped by a dangerous serial killer, the only thing they can do now, in order to survive, is to work together. How hard can that be, when your life is at stake? Apparently, when it comes to Troy and Gabriella, very. As time continues, no one seems to be any closer to finding the pair, is it really that hard to get along with each other? They don't exactly have a choice when they're trapped. _

**Trapped**

_Chapter 1 – Taken _

"_You_ are the most infuriating person, I have ever met in my entire life!" Gabriella hissed in a whisper as she snatched a book from the shelf and continued to walk, Troy leisurely wandering behind her, his hands shoved in his pockets and a headphone dangling from one ear. "You couldn't of just left me alone, could you? You had to make _some _remark, didn't you? You stupid, idiotic, _irritating _human being."

"I don't see why you keep blaming me for everything, Montez." Troy whispered back angrily, grabbing the headphone out his ear and punching it down in his pocket. "We wouldn't be here if _you_ hadn't responded to me. I think we both know that this is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? My fault!" Gabriella spat, glancing around to make sure no one could hear them. "How dare you blame me for this, Bolton. You started it so you can not blame anything on me." She told him, jabbing his chest with her finger harshly. "If you had just kept your bloody mouth shut, then none of this would of happened and I wouldn't be missing dance practice."

"You think I want to miss basketball practice?" Troy asked loudly, quickly looking around to make sure nobody heard him and then began to whisper once more, "I can't afford to miss basketball practice, Montez, unlike you, we actually aim to win."

"Oh, so the trophy we won last year means we don't win," Gabriella scoffed harshly, "yeah because that makes sense." A silence fell between the pair of them as Gabriella continued to snatch book after book of the shelf, scanning over the pages before shoving them back and Troy put his headphone back in his ear. "I can't believe you got me a detention."

"Oh, my, God!" Troy exclaimed in a hushed whisper, "this isn't my fault, Montez! If you weren't so bloody stubborn." Gabriella shot him a cold glare but Troy merely rolled his eyes and continued to follow her. "Stop blaming this on me, you always fucking blame it on me."

"Because it's always your bloody fault!" Gabriella whispered icily in return. "If you weren't such an ass, then we would never have this problem."

"You are such a bitch." Troy murmured under his breath but unluckily for him, Gabriella heard and swung her arm round so she hit him hard around the head with a heavy book that she had just taken off the shelf. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"I heard what you said, idiot." Gabriella replied coldly and Troy rolled his eyes again, earning another whack round the head, hearing him complain once more, she said, "you bloody well deserved that."

"Just stop, you're like a crazy lady." Troy returned quietly, quickly dodging the book that was swung at him again. "Quit doing that!"

"Quit being a jerk then." Gabriella spat and let out an aggravated sigh, "because right now, I want to kill you with my bare hands."

"Well Montez," Troy sighed heavily, "the feeling is mutual."

"Will you two be quiet!" Mrs. Henson snapped at the pair, her brow furrowed in anger, "there are many students that are trying to study here and you are disturbing them." As if they had rehearsed it, Troy and Gabriella looked from left to right, both scanning the library to see just one student sitting in the corner, who appeared to be sending a message on their mobile phone. However, as Gabriella mumbled her apologies, Troy looked at her in disbelief.

"We're not disturbing anyone!" Troy exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing around the room. Not noticing the warning look from Mrs. Henson and ignoring the hard nudge of Gabriella's elbow, he continued to complain. "And we're hardly making much noise! Anyway, even if we were it's not even my fault because Montez here is being a complete bi-"

"Mr. Bolton," Mrs. Henson put her hand up, silencing Troy, "I do not need to hear anymore from you and I don't appreciate you blaming Miss. Montez here who seems to be, at least, trying to do some work." Troy didn't need to look at Gabriella to know that she had a wide smirk across her face. "Oh, and I don't allow music players in my library." She said harshly, snatching the headphone out of his ear. "Now, be quiet or I will give you another detention and you'll miss more than one basketball practice."

"Yes, Mrs. Henson." Troy replied in a monotone and glared at her as she turned on her heel and walked back to her desk. "Don't say anything, Montez." He ordered in a harsh whisper to Gabriella through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't going to, Bolton." Gabriella smirked and gently placed the book back on the shelf. "Except, maybe a thank you is in order." Knowing Troy was giving her a confused look behind her, she quickly continued before he could ask, "after all, you just made me feel a little bit better."

"Are you always an uptight bitch?" Troy asked rhetorically and got a sarcastic smile as a response. "You know, you wouldn't be too bad if you cracked a joke once in a while."

"Oh, how very kind of you." Gabriella replied sarcastically again. "You never cease to amaze me with your loving charm."

"What? I'm being serious." Troy answered innocently, "if you weren't such an uptight cow then we might of actually become friends. Of course, that'll only be wishful thinking on _your _part."

"Urgh!" Gabriella let out a frustrated yell, getting a loud, 'ssh' from Mrs. Henson making Gabriella return back to her usual rushed, angry whisper, "I hate you, Bolton. You know that right?"

"Well, the feeling is certainly mutual, Montez." Troy responded coldly, "I don't know why they say Sharpay Evans is the ice queen, considering you're the one that has blue lips and frozen blood."

"Oh, you think you're so clever Troy." Gabriella faked a laugh, "how long did it take you to come up with that one then? A year, two maybe? Actually, taking into account of your brain being smaller than the average human beings, I suppose about three is the right amount."

"Oh, so now the jokes start coming out." Troy hissed back, towering over Gabriella as he stepped forward towards her, "you know, maybe you should do that more often, hell, become a comedienne but then again, we would only be laughing _at _you not with you."

"I could say the same for you, Bolton." Gabriella spat back, "but even then, you couldn't get very far, you've only just learnt how to walk. Is it hard being so closely related to an ape?"

"I don't know, how about we ask you, instead," Troy replied with a smirk, folding his arms across his muscular chest, "considering you're the one that has so many characteristics like them. Although, you really do remind me of a gorilla, you have the same kind of hair and face."

"I hate you!" Gabriella hissed harshly, her eyes narrowing in a deathly manner. "I really, really, hate you!"

"You've already said that." Troy chuckled, "maybe you should start getting some new comebacks, Montez. You're dying out." The shrill bell rang loudly, cutting off their conversation. A smirk returned on his face and he grabbed his bag, turning away from her and walking towards the exit of the library, gladly looking back to see a frustrated Gabriella to say, "then again, so are the gorillas."

* * *

"So, how was lunch with EC?" Sharpay Evans asked as she bounded up to Gabriella, her pearly white smile glittering in the light. "Because I saw him today and I realised that pink, is definitely not his colour."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Shar." Gabriella replied sarcastically with a grin. "And it wasn't exactly lunch with Bolton, it was a detention. Anything with him involved is complete shit so, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't think everything is complete shit when it includes EC in it." Sharpay winked causing Gabriella to shove her slightly as she giggled. "What? I'm not even joking, apparently he's amazing."

"Hang on, don't you have a boyfriend?" Gabriella asked, curiously. "And I'm sure Brandon wouldn't like to hear you refer to an annoying asshole like Bolton as, Eye Candy."

"Who cares?" Sharpay scoffed with a wave of her hand. "I would get with EC over Brandon any day; least EC would interest me, seriously, what was going through my mind when I accepted any kind of date with Brandon. We had yet another fight last night." Sharpay made a disgusted face, "he said I was superficial and that I only liked him for his looks, I mean, can you believe that!"

"Shar, that _is_ the only reason you went on a date with him." Gabriella pointed out, "you said he was a good accessory, remember?"

"That's not the point," Sharpay snapped and quickly continued, "anyway, so after he shouted at me which felt more like a lecture from my dad, I said to him that he was too loyal and boring; that was why I ended it last night over the phone. He had stormed out after I said he wasn't interesting enough for me so I couldn't say it in person."

"Wait, so you broke up with Brandon because he was too, loyal?" Gabriella asked, her brow furrowed in confusion but a slight grin of amusement playing on her lips. "Poor guy." She mumbled under her breath.

"Poor guy? What the fuck are you talking about!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly, attracting attention from fellow students, "he called _me_, Sharpay Evans, _superficial_! Can you believe that?"

"No, of course not." Gabriella smiled and shook her head at her best friend. "But anyway, I'm just glad I got that over and done with because detention with Bolton is...annoying."

"You know, once you get past all that tension," Sharpay smirked, "which is very, _very_ sexual by the way, you two would have glorious, hot, _sex_!" She exclaimed, causing other students to look at the two girls curiously.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella flushed from embarrassment, slapping Sharpay's arm playfully, "now, that's not even funny, Troy Bolton will never, and I seriously mean never, get near my pants."

"And why the fuck would I want to go near your pants, Montez?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded across his chest as he casually lent against the lockers. "Oh wait, I know. It's because I am ridiculously irresistible to all of the opposite sex." He smirked cockily, and his friends behind him cheered whilst Gabriella merely scowled.

"I'll have to disagree, not _all_ females want you." She replied, "but what would it matter anyway, you don't go down that road, do you." Troy's smirk was quickly wiped off as a few students stopped and took sharp intakes of breath at her bold statement. Not many people, if _any_ at all apart from Gabriella, would stand up to Troy in any way. He was known as the ruler of East High and it was a taboo to hear that someone was trying to bring him down. "Sorry, did I let your secret out?"

"You are _hilarious_, Montez." Troy spat sarcastically, walking over to Gabriella who still her her books closely across her chest, "I think all these remarks are just your way of covering up how much you like me."

"In your dreams, Bolton." Gabriella hissed coldly, "I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten foot pole so please, don't flatter yourself. Funny enough, I really don't go for jerks or assholes, I especially don't go for someone with both of those qualities which is why I wouldn't go for anyone like you considering you seem to possess both and many, many more."

"And what makes you think your so perfect?" Troy quickly replied sharply through gritted teeth, staring up and down her body, in what seemed to be disgust, "you're a bitch, Montez and many would say a slut but I wouldn't stop there, you also have many more qualities which any man would stay clear of, unless of course, they were desperate." With one swift movement, Gabriella raised her hand and slapped him cleanly across the cheek, one that echoed around the halls and the crowd, that had now formed around them, gasped. Troy raised a hand to his stinging cheek to cover up the red mark that was clearly appearing. It was as if it had been rehearsed as the shrill school bell rang abruptly, leaving Gabriella to saunter off with a satisfied smirk playing her lips. The crowd parted to let her through and Sharpay ran off after her, occasionally looking back at Troy who was staring after Gabriella in a menacing way.

"You alright, man?" Chad asked softly, placing a hand on Troy's shoulder. "That looked painful, dude."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Troy nodded, turning to face his best friend whilst rubbing his cheek to stop the stinging pain that tingled on his skin. "Although, she has got one _hard_ slap." He added and Chad chuckled at his light tone, "she's a stupid bitch." He mumbled under his breath, the only one to hear him was Chad but he didn't reply. He was too occupied on the students who were still waiting around for a big, dramatic reaction from Troy.

"What are you looking at?" Chad spat harshly at the small crowd which were mostly made up of freshman, being so young, they scarpered off from fear but Chad's cold expression turned back to his usual cheery self once he turned back to Troy. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes Chad, I'm perfectly fine." Troy smiled, "but come on, we better go before I get another detention. I'm not prepared to miss another basketball practice, my dad would kill me!"

* * *

Gabriella was usually a mellow, down-to-earth and calm person, students knew her around school as being friendly and sweet; teachers saw her as an intelligent and a charming young woman. And she was all of these qualities, she always smiled at people as they passed her in the hallways because she knew what it was like to be a freshman and feel intimated by your peers. She found that respecting her teachers meant they often gave her more freedom and respected her themselves. Gabriella loved peace and tranquillity, she was perfectly happy to skip a party with loud, threatening music so she could read her book or go to bed early. And if there was one thing she hated the most, it was bullying. She hated seeing younger peers being threatened and made fun of by people she associated with, she was acquainted with and some she had been friends with so why was she constantly fighting with Troy Bolton? The simple answer was, she didn't know.

Troy seemed to know exactly how to press her buttons, how to get some reaction from her. He knew how she ticked most of the time and this angered Gabriella to no end, as she had already realised this long ago. She didn't know how it all began, he taunts, the bickering, but it was all around the time when Gabriella entered _East_ _Middle_ _School_, she was new and didn't know a single person in the entire state except for her mother and younger twin siblings, Yasmin and Ben. Gabriella had been seated in between Troy and Sharpay. Immediately, she became friends with Sharpay, they giggled about pointless things that had seemed major at the time and stayed by each other's side. Sharpay had "taken her under her wing" as she had put it and Gabriella appreciated it. Troy, on the other hand, had been friendly at first until something snapped and he pulled her hair, pushed past her harshly and given her horrible comments. As they got older together, entered high school together, nothing had changed except, his comments became harsher and his shoves a lot harder.

Gabriella didn't know why he changed suddenly, but she did know that whatever had caused his new behaviour, wasn't her fault. So the years continued, and it all stayed the same. Their collisions would be big news, Gabriella's anger levels would soar past the healthy mark but as soon as she was in a clear distance from him, she was back to her usual self. After the previous incident, she carried on as normal, excelled in her Spanish class and was having a normal, friendly chat with her mother afterwards on the phone.

"Well, I got a detention because of Bolton, so I missed dance practice," Gabriella began explaining, sighing as she thought back on it, "but I've been able to book the gym for this afternoon so I can make up for it. I was going to go back to Shar's house after that. Is that okay?"

"_Of course, darling."_ Maria Montez replied gently down the phone, _"and don't worry about Troy dear, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." _

"Yeah, a misunderstanding, my arse." Gabriella scoffed but quickly added, "anyway, I'll be home for dinner and I obviously have my phone on me so if you need me just call."

"_Will do, sweetie."_ Maria answered and Gabriella furrowed her brow slightly as she heard rustling in the background.

"What's happening at home?" Gabriella asked curiously, "I hear strange noises. It sounds like a dying cat! Is Charlie dying?" She asked quickly, referring to her black and white pet cat.

"_No, no, Charlie is absolutely fine."_ Maria reassured her, "_it's your brother and sister. They're trying to get on the pho- Yasmin, put that down! Ben, if you're well enough to eat a biscuit then you're well enough to go to school!"_ Gabriella giggled as she listened to her mother scold her younger siblings. _"Sorry, darling. I'm going to have to go, Yasmin just threw up on the carpet."_

"Eww, I better let you go and have the joy of cleaning that up then." Gabriella replied, her nose crinkled in disgust. "I'll see you later this evening then. Bye mum, love you."

"_Love you too." _

They both hung up and Gabriella laughed to herself at the thought of her family. They were everything to her, her mother was very much like another best friend to her, although Gabriella couldn't tell her everything, she was able to get some valuable advice about everyday life. Then there were Ben and Yasmin, they were six years old and adored Gabriella to pieces. She read them a story every evening and took them out on weekends, releasing some pressure off her mother who worked incredibly hard for everything. The Montez family lived in a beautiful house, it was large but it was homey, it was modern yet it had traditional additions to it and Maria Montez had spent years to get that far. Greg Montez had, unfortunately and tragically past away when the twins were two years old and Gabriella was fourteen, he had been apart of _New Mexico's Massacrer_ where one of his colleagues, who was in an unstable mental state, snapped and turned on almost everyone on their floor. Greg had been one of the unlucky ones because he had risked his life for others. Fourteen people had survived because of his heroic behaviour, thus Gabriella's lucky number became fourteen, a number for every person her father saved. Unluckily for her, it was also Troy's basketball jersey number which dampened it slightly but nevertheless, her father was a hero and she would never forget him.

Greg Montez had also been the one to introduce dancing into her life. She had been four when Greg had taken her to see a ballet recital, Gabriella had loved it and jumped at the opportunity when Greg offered to pay for dancing lessons. She had only begun with ballet until she grew older and her interest expanded away from ballet and more into the abstract dancing and real life dancing. When Gabriella had been excepted into East High's dancing squad, her father had been so proud of her. It was only a few days later that he was brutally murdered but Gabriella was always grateful that she had the chance to see his eyes light up when she told him the news. That was her very last father-daughter dinner they had together. He had taken her to a local burger bar where they laughed and talked for hours until Maria had phoned because it was getting too late and Gabriella had school in the morning. Gabriella could never forget his words.

_'I'm so proud of you Brie, you've made me the happiest father in the world. I love you so much little one and don't you ever forget that.'_

Gabriella restrained herself from bursting out into tears, remembering her father in any way was, on one hand, wonderful. She could remember every detail and laugh about the fun they had but on the other, it was a cruel way to remind her that she would never see him again, she would never laugh or joke with her father ever again and this would break Gabriella's heart. She often cried alone in her room when memories flooded into her mind, washing away any happiness she may of felt but Gabriella had grown into a very strong, independent young adult and she was able to overcome her pain with joy as her memories became her and her father laughing with another. Her question that would really stop her crying was, _'would he really want to see you like this?_' and knowing that he wouldn't, she would take deep breaths to calm her down before doing something productive, whether it be dancing or helping her mother in the kitchen. Biting her lip, Gabriella sucked in some air before walking round the corner, gym bag on her shoulder and ready to begin her practice. However, leaning on the locker next to hers was Troy, luckily they didn't notice each other even though Troy had let out a long, loud groan as she walked by.

"I can't believe I have _another_ detention!" He whined, his hands over his eyes in a distressed manner, "this is such bullshit! _Two_ in one day?"

"I know dude, but least you have it now and not in another basketball practice." Chad tried comforting, shoving his bag roughly into his locker. "You said it yourself, your dad would have _killed_ you."

"Yeah, I guess." Troy mumbled, "and thanks for trying to help me, I know it was fighting a losing case but yeah, thanks man."

"You're welcome." Chad smiled his trademark, toothy grin. "I'm your best mate, it's what I'm supposed to do...hey, have you heard that there's a new girl coming here soon?" Chad asked excitedly, whispering it as if it was a big secret that no one else was allowed to know.

"No, I haven't." Troy shook his head, his arms folded across his chest being oblivious to the groups of girls that stared at his muscles which seemed to bulge out of his shirt, "isn't that going to be a little tough? I mean, everyone knows each other and it's practically in the middle of senior year. She's missed a lot of work, hasn't she?"

"Well, I heard that her dad is in the police force and has to move around often." Chad explained, "he's going to become the head chief at our police station and so his daughters are attending East High. One of them is going to be a freshman, so she's alright but the older one is in our year and is apparently really clever. It'll be the first time they've actually attended a high school though, I heard she has been home-schooled all her life."

"Wow, surprisingly that sounds relatively normal." Troy replied, leaning back against his locker casually, "usually someone makes up some shi-"

"Oh! And I also heard that her dad is actually only moving here, not because he's been promoted, but because this older girl _killed_ someone that tried shooting her dad. I was told she hacked him to pieces and that's why she's coming to a school because being taught at home has driven her slowly to madness." Troy rolled his eyes at the unbelievable gossip that an around East High's halls, what was more unbelievable was that Chad seemed to really believe it, as he said seriously, "I'll definitely be staying away from her."

"Surely, Chad, you know that's utter crap!" Troy exclaimed in disbelief, "someone's just made that up because in reality, her story is plain, boring and normal."

"You never know, Troy." Chad said sceptically, "she could be watching us _right_ now and we would never realise, until she comes with an axe to chop _us_ up in to tiny, weeny little bits." He finished dramatically but Troy merely rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch.

"Well, I think I'll take the chance to walk alone," he teased and Chad narrowed his eyes, "as I have that detention in about five minutes. I'll see you later at my house then, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Zeke and Jason are coming too?" Chad asked and Troy nodded as they both began walking in opposite directions, "alright, don't be late though, you know what I'm like when your mum starts making cookies!"

"I know, see you later Chad!"

* * *

Gabriella's own, private dance practise had gone on a lot longer than she had intended, she had only realised how long she had been once Sharpay had sent a text message asking where she was. She didn't bother changing, knowing she was only going round Sharpay's for half an hour or so before going home and besides, although she would never admit it, being alone in the changing rooms scared her slightly. It was always deadly quiet and Gabriella had that feeling she was being watched whenever she was alone in there, so she avoided changing there when she was by herself. Making sure she had everything, Gabriella wandered down the empty halls, grabbing a few books from her locker before making her way out into the school car park, car keys ready at hand. Looking up, she saw the sky quickly becoming darker and she shivered slightly, running her spare hand over her cold arms, _'it's just the wind, Gabriella. It's nearly Christmas after all.'_ Shaking her head from any bad thoughts, Gabriella continued to cross the car park, looking behind her several times feeling a hint of fear creeping through her body. Licking her dry lips, Gabriella raised her arm to unlock the car, with a few swift movements, Gabriella quickly got in her car, slamming the door shut. Letting out a sigh of relief, she laughed faintly to herself. _'How could I have been scared? It's just a school car park for God's sake. There aren't any rapists around here.' _

But just before she put her keys in the ignition, she heard a shuffle. With wide eyes, her heart began to pound harshly against her chest with fear. Her breathing became deeper and heavier. She swallowed, her throat being dry. With a shaky hand, she adjusted her rear view mirror.

And that was when she screamed.

A man in a black balliclaver, black gloves and black clothing sat on her back seat. He had shocking green eyes that had a glint of amusement and cruelty in them. He seemed calm, almost motionless and time had frozen for Gabriella. Him being at ease scared Gabriella even more. She let out a choked scream. Her hands fiddling around on the door, trying to find the handle. But she couldn't break the gaze she had with him. But a moment later, she whipped her head around not wanting to stare into his evil eyes any longer. Gabriella continued to scream loudly, hoping that someone might hear her. She found the door handle and yanked the door open, clambering out. But the man had seen what she was trying to do and got out too. He grabbed her hair, preventing her from moving away before he wrapped an arm around her waist and muffled her screams with the hand that had pulled her hair. Gabriella kicked and struggled but the man was much stronger. She tried biting him but his hand was pressed to firmly across her mouth. Gabriella attempted to kick him his shins, hoping and praying that he would release her but he didn't. His grip tightened. The tightness of his grip making her feel sick. The taste of leather forced in her mouth. Tears pricked at her eyes. She was scared and hopeless. She elbowed his stomach harshly and his grip released for a moment but he recovered quickly; not allowing her to escape. Gabriella's eyes widened as she saw his fist raise. The man punched her harshly around the face, causing a wave of nausea to wash over her. She could already taste the blood swarming inside her mouth, that one punch had been enough to make her feel faint. But he didn't stop there. Seeing she was becoming unconscious already, the man pulled out a cloth and placed it over her mouth and nose. But before the man tossed her lifeless body carelessly into his white van, she had heard a faint shout...

"_Gabriella!" _


	2. Findings

** Author's Note: Okay, so here's chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they were all lovely and this chapter is dedicated to,** _xojoxo_**,** _pumpkinking5_**,** _casstudies_**, **_Midnight113_**,** _Kro22_**, **_kristenkay0606_, _Clembo29_**,** _1HSMWiLdCat_ **and **_ChipSticks_. **If you want the next chapter to be dedicated to you or if you're feeling kind and want to make me happy :P, then leave a review on this chapter. I'm sure the more reviews I get, the quicker these chapter will get out. Thank you! **

**Trapped**

_Chapter 2 – Findings_

Troy had been working with Ms. Darbus for what felt like, three days. He had already painted most of the theatre, carelessly splattering paint on the floor so Ms. Darbus then handed him a sponge and a bucket to clean it all up with which Troy then realised was a lot harder than he thought considering it was a fast drying paint. She had then proceeded to make him read through a script with her and actually _act_. It had been Troy's worst nightmare as she corrected him in every way possible, he had told her over and over again that he was a basketball player not an actor but she ignored him and carried on anyway, making herself get worked up when Troy made another mistake. Troy had let out a sigh of relief as he thought it would never end but Ms. Darbus had let him go and he didn't think he had ever rushed out of school so fast before in his life. As Troy ran down the steps, his eyes were focused on his car keys but his head shot up at the sound of a scream and a grunt. Troy's eyes widened as he saw a man, dressed fully in black, clutching Gabriella harshly but what alarmed him even further was his raised fist that fell down hard on her. Her head lolled around for a moment and Troy could tell she was about to fall unconscious. He had frozen momentarily, not knowing what to do but then his legs began to move. He dropped his bag and ran, pumping his arms as fast as he could.

"_Gabriella_!" He had called but he mentally gasped as the man pulled out a cloth, placing it over her mouth before chucking her inside his van as if she were a toy. "Shit!" He muttered to himself, his heart thudding with fear. "Hey, what the _fuck_ are you doing? Let her go!" Troy shouted, his adrenaline kicking in. Troy threw himself at the man, and tried punching him but the man seemed to predict every punch that flew at him and blocked every shot off. Troy didn't stop trying though until the man kicked the back of his knees, sending him to the ground. And before Troy could get up, the man brought down a rock on his head. A wave of dizziness flooded through him and he let his eyes close, feeling the oozing of his blood drip down his cheek.

"Mum, are you sure Gabby hasn't phoned?" Sharpay asked, walking into the living room where her parents were happily watching the television with her twin brother, Ryan. "Because she said she was coming after she practised dance but she should of finished that two hours ago."

"For the last time, Sharpay," her mother sighed, snuggling further into her husband's chest, "Gabby hasn't called. Maybe she decided to go home instead. It's getting late anyway."

"Gabby would of called if she wanted to go home." Sharpay replied worriedly, "and something doesn't feel right. What if something has happened to her?"

"Don't worry, princess." David Evans answered, not taking his eyes off the television, "this is Albuquerque, nothing ever happens here. And Gabriella's a strong girl. Nothing will have happened to her, she probably just forgot to call you, it happens sometimes."

"Dad, I'm being serious here," Sharpay told him sternly, "Gabs would of at least text me if she wasn't coming over anymore, she wouldn't of forgotten. Gabriella doesn't forget stuff like this; Ryan, you know she's not like that, don't you?"

"Sharpay is right, Gabby would of said something." Sharpay nodded, looking at her parents with a worried expression as Ryan continued slowly, worry creeping into his voice, "maybe something _has_ happened to Gabriella."

"Why don't you call Maria, Sharpay?" Hillary suggested, sighing as Sharpay tried protesting, "if Gabriella isn't there then we'll come with you to school and check that she's alright, how does that sound?"

"Okay, I'll do that." Sharpay replied quickly, rushing out the door as she hurried to the phone, shouting after her, "thanks mum!" Hurriedly, Sharpay punched in Gabriella's home phone number, knowing it off by heart. Placing it to her ear, she nervously bit her manicured nails as the phone began to ring.

"_Hello? Maria Montez speaking, how can I help?" _

"Hi, Maria, it's Sharpay." Sharpay said quickly, taking in a deep breath and chewing on her lip, her brow furrowed with worry.

"_Sharpay! How are you, sweetie?" _Maria asked brightly, _"is everything alright? Does Gabby want to stay for dinner now?"_ Upon hearing this, Sharpay let out a shaky breath. "_Sharpay, are you alright honey?"_ Maria asked, noticing her hesitation.

"So, Gabby isn't with you, then?" Sharpay asked, tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall, "she's not at your house?"

"_Well, no, I thought she was going over to yours," _Maria replied, panic crawling into her own voice, _"she called me earlier today and told me she was going to your house before dinner." _

"She was meant to, after her dance practise," Sharpay answered quickly, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek, "but she should of finished by now and she hasn't turned up. She hasn't called me or anything either. That's why I phoned you to see if she had gone home instead."

"_No, no she isn't here!"_ Maria exclaimed worriedly, _"oh God, have you tried calling her? Maybe she just hasn't realised the time and is still at school?" _

"I've tried about ten times now and she still isn't picking up!" Sharpay cried, "I'm really sorry if I'm overreacting but I'm just worried so my parents are taking me to school, just to check that she's there."

"_I'll come too."_ Maria agreed, nodding her head although Sharpay couldn't see that, _"just in case anything has happened. If you get there before me, call me if you find anything, okay?"_

"Of course. I better go now."

"_Yes, yes, just remember to call me." _

"I will, Maria. Bye." Sharpay threw the phone down and grabbed her coat off the coat rack. Rushing into the living room again, her coat half on as she shouted, "Gabby's not at home, we've got to get to the school!" And with that, the Evans' family jumped up and ran out the door. Despite the casual attitude the other's had had on the subject, they couldn't deny that all three of them had worry planted in the bottom of their stomachs.

* * *

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck,'_ Gabriella mentally said, raising a hand to her forehead which felt as if it were going to explode. '_Fuck, my fucking head!' _She exclaimed and fluttered her eyes open, Gabriella blinked a couple of times before she realised she couldn't see a thing. "What the hell?" She whispered and sat up slowly, noticing she was lying carelessly on a cold, concrete floor. "Why can't I see?" She asked herself and a small voice in her head replied,_ 'you're blind. Holy shit, you're blind._' But as soon as she said that to herself, her eyes seemed to adjust and certain figures could be made out. Looking around, all Gabriella could see was a bed, that looked extremely lumpy and uncomfortable, a desk and a chair, that seemed like it was going to fall apart at any moment and a small set of stairs, only four or five that led to a wooden door. '_A door! Maybe, I can get out of here.' _She thought to herself and rushed over, immediately regretting it as her head pounded. She stopped, closing her eyes and clutching her forehead trying to stop the pain. Standing up, for the second time, she slowly walked over, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain in her head. Feeling her way up the stairs, making sure she didn't fall over, Gabriella let her hands wander up the door before she started to bang on it with all of her might. "Help!" She screamed and kicked the door harshly. "Please, someone help me!" But there was no movement from outside the door. Gabriella was about to kick the door again when she heard a loud, long groan coming from inside the room. Gasping, she looked behind her, unable to see anything properly and her heart began to pound with fear. "H...hello?" She stammered, biting her lip as tears brimmed her eyes. "Is...is anyone th...there?"

"Fuck, my head." She heard a husky male's voice call out, and shuffling, which Gabriella assumed was the man trying to get up. However, as the man continued to talk, she furrowed her brow, recognising the voice. "Where the hell am I?" He asked out loud, not realising that he wasn't alone.

"Tr...Troy?" Gabriella stuttered, confusion and nerves evident in her voice, "I mean, Bolton, is that you?"

"Montez?" Troy asked, his voice strained and the sound of more scuffling as he attempted to stand up. "Where the fuck are we?"

"I...I don't know." Gabriella replied, wiping away a couple of tears that fell from her brown eyes. "I don't even remember how I got here. You don't, by any chance?"

"Er...not right now...no." Troy muttered, rubbing his head and feeling the lump that had formed, "ouch," he said out loud as he touched it, wincing as the pain shot around his head. Whilst Troy occupied himself with his wound, Gabriella shuffled around, her hands out in front to stop herself from walking into anything. However, she didn't realise how close to Troy she was and screamed as she tripped over his legs, falling with a '_thud_' on the concrete floor. "What the _fuck_!" Troy yelled angrily, rubbing his shin where Gabriella had collided with. "What do you think you're doing, Montez? Put me in even _more_ pain, why don't you."

"Why are _you_ complaining?" Gabriella protested, clearly annoyed, "I'm the one that just fell over."

"You _kicked_ me!"

"Quit being a baby!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly kicking his other leg deliberately and laughing as he groaned in response but yelped when Troy kicked her back. "You bastard! You stupid, annoying, _bastard_."

"_Quit being a baby._" Troy mimicked, "of all the people I had to get stuck with, it had to be _you_, didn't it Montez." He spat harshly before hissing out in pain and mumbling, "Jesus Christ my head hurts."

"You think I wanted this? You actually think I want to be trapped here with you?" Gabriella laughed out loud, "this is my worst bloody nightmare, if there is one thing that I _hate_, it is to be stuck anywhere with you; believe me, you are the the last person I want to see right now." Gabriella moaned, leaning back against the wall, "why are we here? Where _is_ here?" She asked herself, knowing Troy was as much in the dark as she was. "I want to go home." She muttered and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying, Troy was with her and although he couldn't see, she was bound to let out a sob if she started. Troy couldn't see her cry.

"Were...were we taken?" Troy asked, trying to remember what had happened in the past few hours. "Did someone take us?"

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged. "I only remember finishing up with my dance practise and then leaving school...only, I don't think I did leave school." She sat up straighter, a sudden flash of something in her mind. "I got into my car but I don't remember ever driving off. How come you were still at school?"

"Detention with Darbus." Troy replied simply, "did you say you _didn't_ drive off?" He asked, his brow furrowed as he thought. When Gabriella repeated what she previously said, Troy paused before saying, "I think I saw you...no, I did see you. There was a man, he was holding you and-"

"A man? Did you see what he looked like?" Gabriella cut off quickly, much to the annoyance of Troy. "Do you know him?"

"Shut up! My head still hurts and your whiny voice isn't helping," Troy snapped, rubbing his temples, "I didn't see him though, I think he-"

"My voice is _not_ whiny!" Gabriella argued, clearly offended at his previous insult. "How dare you say that to me. Just because _your_ voice resembles something much like a dog."

"My voice doesn't sound like a dog!" Troy protested, swatting at her arm causing her to slap him back. "You're such a bitch." He mumbled, "I can't believe we've been taken and you're _still_ a bitch-ouch! Quit hitting me!"

"Stop insulting me then and maybe we'll finish what you were saying before." Gabriella shot back at him coldly, folding her arms across her chest in a frustrated manner. "So don't argue with me and carry on with your...description."

"Yes, your majesty." Troy replied sarcastically but quickly moved on before Gabriella could say anymore. "Anyway, before you rudely interrupted me, I was saying that he was covered up. He wore all black and he was holding you. You struggled a lot and...and...if I'm remembering right, he hit you hard." Troy snapped his fingers. "Yes, he hit you and he put this...this cloth over your nose and mouth. You just fell unconscious and he tossed you into a car- no! It was a van. He chucked you in his van."

"Explains why I can taste blood in my mouth then." Gabriella muttered, "but how does this involve you? How come you're here? Why isn't it just me by myself then?"

"Not everything is about you, Montez." Troy spat, scoffing at her comment. "He attacked me too, you know. He fucking hit me with some brick or something."

"I didn't mean it like that, Bolton and you know what, you deserved getting hit because you're a total asshole." Gabriella hissed, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her arms. "I hate you so much."

"Trust me when I say this," Troy replied, letting out a yawn, "I hate you just as much. And I didn't deserve to get hit! That bloody hurt, I'm only in this mess because of you." He accused, letting his head roll back so it rest on the cold damp wall.

"_Me_? Why is it my fault?" Gabriella exclaimed, "how is it my fault?"

"I fucking ran after you, didn't I?" Troy answered quickly, closing his eyes as his headache began to get worse and worse. "I may hate you but when someone is getting attacked, I tend to try and help because I'm not a heartless bitch like _you_. I called your name but whether or not you were conscious, I don't know." He shrugged and there was a pause over the pair until Gabriella cleared her throat.

"I heard you." She mumbled. "You said, _Gabriella_, right? I thought I had heard someone call my name but then the pain was getting too much, I think I thought I was hallucinating or something. And anyway, I didn't get you into this, okay? We both got kidnapped and I have no idea why...you don't have any enemies, do you?"

"Besides you?" Troy chuckled, "no, no one. People _love_ me." He added confidently and Gabriella scoffed, "what? They do!"

"You're so full of yourself, you're always so arrogant and...and cocky."

"I'm confident not cocky." Troy corrected, pointing his finger at her, "don't mix those two up, Montez. I thought you were supposed to be a nerd." Gabriella sighed, the throbbing pain in her head overwhelming her, not allowing her to retaliate to his remarks. "No response? For once in your life, you're speechless?"

"Shut up." Her voice called out with strain as she tried blocking out his voice. "Please, my head is about to explode and your voice isn't helping one bit."

"Yeah well that makes the two of us." Troy spat, "seriously, just think of someone else besides yourself for a change...for fuck's sake! Stop kicking me!" Troy exclaimed, shoving Gabriella harshly causing her to tilt to the side. "Montez, I swear to God, if you touch me one more time- that's it!" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella had punched his arm, it hadn't hurt but the bickering was effecting both of them as their heads started to get worse and worse.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella screamed as Troy lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking across the other side of the room. "Bolton! Put me down!" She yelled whilst punching his back, however he quickly chucked her on the lumpy mattress before getting on top of her with a pillow in his hands. "Huh?" Gabriella questioned, confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm going to smother you, Montez," Troy explained, "with this pillow, I will kill you if you don't stop punching me." Gabriella responded by glaring at him angrily, "so, you're going to be a good girl?" Troy asked in a patronising manner, "good, if you continue like this, I won't smother you to death." And with that, Gabriella shoved Troy off her so he landed on the concrete floor. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" He whined, rolling along the floor and clutching his knee. "You whore." He said through hisses. "You stupid, bloody whore."

"Serves you right."

"How? How the hell did I deserve that!"

"Bolton, you were just fucking on top of me about to suffocate me with a pillow." Gabriella replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "I definitely think you deserved that."

* * *

"When did Troy say he was getting home?" Lucille Bolton asked the boys which were happily eating her freshly baked cookies. "Because it's getting quite late, I don't want him to be too tired when he gets back."

"What's the time, Mrs. B.?" Chad asked, swallowing half the cookie almost in one. Once Lucille had told him the time, Chad tilted his head with confusion, "are you sure? They don't usually let detentions go on for this long. I suppose this is Ms. Darbus we're talking about but still..."

"Yeah, I don't think Ms. Darbus is that cruel to make him stay for that long after school." Jason added, furrowing his own brow in confusion. "Surprisingly, she has her own social life too."

"They're not allowed to keep us at school after six anyway." Zeke informed them, "so Troy would of had to have been let out and don't detentions only last an hour?"

"Yeah, hour and a half is usually the maximum." Chad replied, "I should know, I get enough."

"So, where is he then?" Lucille questioned, cleaning the work top. "He's not one to hang about after school on his own free will. He should have been home by now; he took his car to school as well."

"I'll go call him." Chad offered and whipped out his phone, dialling Troy's number and holding it to his ear as he waited for someone to pick up. "Come on, Troy, hurry up." He muttered but it soon went to answer machine. Chad tried again but it came to the same result. "It keeps going to answer machine."

"Let me try," Jason dug around his pocket and brought out his mobile where he dialled Troy's number and waited for an answer like Chad had done. Jason tried another two times before he said, "all I keep getting is, '_hey you've reached Troy Bolton's phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you later'_. He sounds like an idiot on it too." He chuckled to himself.

"Maybe he's just chucked his phone in his bag and can't hear it?" Zeke suggested, sensing Lucille's worry, "that's it, he just can't hear his phone ring. It's probably on silent anyway, Troy's always been scared of Ms. Darbus after his last mobile phone incident."

"Of course!" Chad exclaimed, catching on to Zeke's plan to make sure Lucille didn't panic, "he's always doing this. I'm sure he'll be home any minute now. Then we'll grill him for being so late with Darbus." Chad joked.

"Wait, are you saying he's having a secret affair with Ms. Darbus?" Jason asked and when Chad burst into laughter, Jason's question was answered. "That's so wrong on so many levels! Urgh, can you imagine that?"

"I would prefer not to, thanks." Zeke shuddered, "how would you feel about that Mrs. B. if Troy's new girlfriend was Ms. Darbus?" He laughed as Lucille's eyes widened and she shuddered much like Zeke had done.

"Have a long, stern chat with him." Lucille replied and the boys began to chuckle loudly. "You are right Jason, that is completely and utterly wrong. I don't even want to think about it, actually. Why Troy doesn't bring home nice girls, I'll never know. Maybe you lot can shove him in the right direction."

"Who did he bring home last time?" Chad asked, grabbing another biscuit.

"Annie, no Allie- no it was...Amber, yes, it was definitely Amber." Lucille wrinkled her nose up in disgust, "pathetic excuse for a human being if I ever saw one. All she was was skin and bones and then that fake smile she gave us when we got home. Just wanted to shove a bit of steak down her throat before kicking her out my home." All three boys burst into hysterics and Lucille giggled herself slightly before adding, "please say they aren't dating."

"No, don't you worry Mrs. B." Chad replied, recovering from his laughing fit, "Troy does have _some_ taste. Amber has been bugging him about seeing his home for years. I don't know why but she's got this weird obsession of visiting everyone's homes. Troy had always said no but they were working together recently and well, I guess that was her perfect opportunity."

"Thank God," Lucille let out a sigh of relief, "I was rather worried that they were dating. Why he can't bring home someone like...Gabriella Montez, I'll never know." As if it had rehearsed, all three boys choked on their food. "You boys alright?"

"Y...yeah, we're fine." Zeke gasped. "But you really want Troy to date Gabriella Montez?"

"Why not?" Lucille asked, "she's a lovely girl and I know her mother well too. In fact, their whole family is lovely. Well mannered, kind, beautiful as well. Do you boys know her well?"

"No, we don't actually." Jason answered, "we don't speak to her often because Troy's always arguing with her."

"Arguing?"

"Yeah, they hate each other." Chad added, "if they're in the same room with each other, they always end up arguing. I wouldn't trust them to be left in a room alone together, Mrs. B. one of them, or both of them really, would be dead by the end of it."

"If you ask me," Zeke began with a smirk, "it's all just sexual tension. You know how teenagers can be Mrs. B." Knowing that Lucille would joke with him, he smiled as she laughed loudly.

"Well, Emily absolutely adores Gabriella." Lucille replied, referring to her youngest child and only daughter. "She's always wanting Gabriella to come round but I've never actually suggested it, after what you just told me, maybe that's a good thing." The four of them began to laugh again but were interrupted by the shrill ringing of their home phone. "Excuse me, I'll just get that." She wandered over to the phone and picked it up, happily not knowing what was to come.

"Hello? The Bolton residence, Lucille speaking."

"_Lucy!" _Maria squeaked. _"Thank God, you're there. Is Troy with you? Is he home with you?" _

"No, he had a detention after school today." Lucille replied, worry immediately spreading through her body. "Why? I know it's pretty late, do you need him for something?"

"_Oh, gosh, Lucy I think something has happened to them." _Maria cried, her voice croaky which Lucille then assumed was from crying. _"We can't find them."_

"What are you talking about Maria?" Lucille asked in panic, "who's _them_? Please say Troy and Gabriella are not apart of that."

"_I'm so sorry, but Gabriella didn't go to Sharpay's house when she was supposed to so we came to East High and her car is still here and it had all the doors left open as well. Sharpay said she recognised Troy's car also, it hasn't been opened but we found his car keys. I think you should come to East High. We keep finding things and I'm so worried Lucy." _

"Oh, my, God!" Lucille exclaimed, putting hand to her mouth, "oh, my, God! Okay, I'll be there in a minute. I'll bring Jack and the boys as well. Jesus, I'll see you soon." The two mothers put the phone down and Lucille ran back to the kitchen where Jack had just entered himself. "Jack, boys, we've got to get to the school."

"Why?" Jack questioned, picking up a biscuit. "Troy hasn't done something stupid, has he?"

"No but something has happened and they...it seems like Troy and Gabriella are missing." Lucille cried, tears flowing freely down her face. "Maria and the Evans' are up there now, they keep finding things."

"Are you sure they're not just hanging out together?" Jack asked, briskly walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her. "Maybe they just forgot to tell us?"

"No, no something has happened, Jack." Lucille sobbed, "they found Troy's car keys on the floor and Gabriella's car doors were open...there is something wrong and I can feel it. We need to get to the school."

"Of course, come on boys." Jack said sternly, grabbing his car keys, not evening bothering about his coat and both parents glad that Emily was at a friend's house instead of watching her parents panic. They were quickly ushered out of the house and clambered into the car, the same question pondering over in their minds. _'What the hell has happened?'

* * *

_

"Did you hear that?" Gabriella whispered frantically, rushing over to Troy's side despite they wanted to keep a large distance between them. "Troy, did you hear that?" She repeated and Troy moaned, as he had dozed off against the wall.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Did you hear that noise?" Gabriella asked again in a rushed whisper. "I think I heard someone moving."

"You're delusional." Troy replied simply, turning his body away from her.

"No, Bolton, I'm serious," Gabriella pulled him back to face her. "I really heard something out there. I swear it was someone walking or-"

"Great, we haven't even been in here for a day and you're already going crazy." Troy interrupted, throwing his arms up in the air, "now I have to be stuck in here with someone who's crazy, delusional and a bitch."

"Bolton, shut up." Gabriella ordered through gritted teeth. "Just listen, will you. If I disturbed you then I'm still not sorry because...well it's you but then you have to take back what you just said if you can hear it too."

"Whatever." Troy muttered and paused as he listened out for any sound of movement but there was nothing. He heard a small, slightly defeated sigh escape Gabriella's lips. "See, so you are going mad, fuc-" however Troy's sentence was cut short as a loud bang was heard and a glimmer of light was by the door. Troy swallowed nervously as he heard Gabriella's breathing become shorter, neither one of them wanting to go near the new object out of fear. "What is that?" He whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I don't know." Gabriella squeaked, her heart thudding in her chest nervously. "Sh...should we go s...see wh...what it is?"

"Yeah, you go." Troy told her quickly, knowing how much of a coward he sounded but couldn't deny to himself how scared he was becoming. Not feeling her move or hearing anything, he continued slowly, "maybe, we should go together then." He just about saw her head nod, so he slowly dragged himself up, his headache getting worse and worse with each step. As the pair got closer to the light, Troy sniffed before stopping, causing Gabriella to bump into him.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked quietly, ready to step back. "What is it?"

"Can you smell that?" He asked, sniffing again, "it...it smells like chicken." Lifting her head and inhaling the scent through her nostrils, Gabriella agreed. "Then that must mean that there's food, right?" Looking behind him, he her eyes widen slightly. A moment later, the pair rushed over and saw two plates full of food on a tray with glasses of water and one large candle. "No way!" Troy exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Is that paracetamol?" Gabriella pointed at the small packet and picked it up, "oh, thank God! It is, and there's plenty for both of us." Picking up the tray, Troy brought it back down to the bed where they sat, placing the candle on the floor and picking up their own plates of food. Gulping down the water and taking paracetamol each. "Can you believe this?"

"I know, it's great!" Troy exclaimed, his mouth full of food. "I'm so hungry."

"No, I meant, don't you find this a little weird?" Gabriella asked, eating her own food respectfully. Seeing Troy's confused expression, she continued. "We've been kidnapped and yet they're giving us food, paracetamol and water? Little strange, don't you think?"

"Best kidnappers _ever_!" Troy chuckled to himself, glad that his headache was already easing away and he was finally getting food into his stomach. "Why do you have to question it? They've given us food, be thankful Montez! Surely your mother taught you that."

"Shut up or I'll steal your chicken." Gabriella threatened and Troy's eyes widened, knowing that she probably wasn't faking. "I'm just saying, although this place isn't luxury, they're giving us a good meal, something to help us with our headaches, don't you find that odd? And come to think about it, this place isn't too cold or too warm, it's like it's insulated somehow."

"Stop analysing this," Troy whined, "God, you really are the world's biggest nerd."

"How are you not analysing this!" Gabriella asked in astonishment. "Bolton, we've been kidnapped and locked away in this...cellar. Why are they treating us okay? Why aren't they doing some terrible torturous things to us?"

"You watch way too many kidnapping shows." Troy replied, a piece of chicken on his fork as it hung there, halfway to his mouth. "Maybe, they're nice kidnappers?" Troy suggested, quickly biting the food off his fork. "Maybe, they _like_ us?"

"You're not taking this seriously, Bolton." Gabriella answered, in a state of panic. "Let me say this slowly and maybe it'll get through that thick skull of yours, we've just been _kidnapped_."

"Congratulations, Montez," Troy began sarcastically, already causing Gabriella to roll her eyes. "You know exactly what happened."

"Urgh, I really despise you." Gabriella muttered and this time, Troy rolled his eyes. "I can't believe we've just been kidnapped and all you can say is, _'best kidnappers ever'_." She quoted and shook her head in disbelief. "I wonder if our parents know anything about this yet. Do you think that our kidnapper wants a ransom? Is that why he's keeping us alive? What if our parents can't afford the ransom? He might start chopping bits of our body off and send it to our parents, oh, my, God!" She exclaimed, her eyes glazing over with worry, fear and panic.

"I'll repeat this," Troy swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, "you watch _way_ too many kidnapping shows."


	3. Reporting

**Hey guys, how are you all doing? Thank you very much for all your reviews, they've been absolutely wonderful to read. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, **_Kro22_**, **_AddyD90_**, **_Midnight113_**, **_HerSmile_**, **_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_nycqt84_**, **_kristenkay0606_**, **_ChipSticks_**, and **_highschoolmusicalfan101_**.**

**Maybe get to thirty reviews for the next chapter to come out? **

**Trapped **

_Chapter 3 – Reporting _

"Why are you finding this so hard to understand?" Jack asked furiously as he spoke on the phone, he kept running his hand through his hair and his eyes were glazed over with worry, anger and fear. "Don't tell me to calm down, my son has just been _kidnapped_ so don't you fucking tell me to calm down! I am very sure he's been kidnapped along side another classmate, no...what! Sorry can you just repeat that?" Lucille watched with worry as tears slowly trailed down her cheeks whilst she stood next to Maria who was staring just as intently at Jack who had dialled the police; judging by his, now, red face, the two mothers doubted it was going well. "I want police to come to East High School and I want them here _now_. I don't care if I've disturbed you from eating your doughnut because maybe you should start doing your job and search for my missing son and his friend...I don't care if you're _not_ eating a doughnut...stop telling me to calm down!" Suddenly, Jack slammed his phone shut, shoving back in his pocket and running his hands through his hair as he let out a frustrated groan. Lucille rushed over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, putting herself in his arms as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jack?" Lucille asked quietly, her own tears making her voice waver, "what's happened? Talk to me, honey, tell me what the police said."

"They said," Jack's voice broke and he quickly cleared his throat, trying to push back the tears, "they said that they can't do anything until they've been missing for at least twenty-four hours."

"What!" Chad and Sharpay exclaimed at the same time loudly. Both of them sitting on the ground, head in their hands as they still tried wrapping their heads around the situation.

"But...but we know they've been taken." Maria mumbled quietly, her own tears burning her cheeks. "They wouldn't just wander off and we have evidence...we can _prove_ it."

"I know Maria," Jack gave a dejected sigh, "I told them but they wouldn't listen. They just kept telling me not to shout and to calm down...how can I do that when Troy and Gabriella are missing? How can I calm down when we know they've been snatched?"

"We'll call them again, in a few minutes and explain it all again." Lucille said with determination, "we _will_ get them here."

* * *

"Bolton, do you have to slurp your drink like that?" Gabriella asked in a disgusted manner, lying on her back on the bed and closing her eyes as she tried to drink but Troy obviously wasn't going to allow her to sleep, "Bolton!" She shouted as Troy continued and got louder.

"What? I'm thirsty." Troy smirked, happy with himself that he was annoying her, "and if it's pissing you off, then it's just one _huge_ bonus!" Grabbing the pillow, Gabriella chucked the pillow in his direction and it was her turn to smirk as she heard him grunt. "Stupid whore." He mumbled and Gabriella laughed. "What?"

"You're calling _me_ a whore?" She scoffed loudly, "when all the girls you date can't bend over without flashing their underwear or in Lindsey's case, she bends over just so she _does_ flash her underwear."

"She's a good kisser!" Troy defended, "and she has nice breasts."

"They're fake," Gabriella replied bluntly, "she's not even in college and she already got her daddy to buy her fake breasts, do you know how stupid that is? She's _seventeen_!"

"Well...she's still a good kisser." Troy shrugged, flicking a piece of imaginary dirt from his shirt. "Anyway, what about you, Miss. Prude."

"Prude? And why is that?"

"Because you never do anything," Troy replied harshly, "you never have a boyfriend, you never go to parties and you never..._never_ do anything with anyone so that makes you very prude."

"What, just because you haven't heard anything the cheerleaders do their own version of teen gossip?" Gabriella asked, slightly offended with Troy's answer. "You know, I have had boyfriends but I don't date guys from East High. I do go to parties but prefer not to stay over because I end up driving my drunken friend's home so I tend not to drink because I would just cause a crash and I do do stuff but I don't like to talk about it because I don't want to be called a slut and I don't want people knowing my private life, is that a good enough excuse for you?"

"Whatever Montez." Troy paused and a silence fell between the pair, but then he suddenly blurted out, "so have you had sex?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked in shock, "that is absolutely none of your business, Bolton. Why on earth would I want to tell you that?"

"So you haven't." Troy chuckled loudly. "So, very, prude."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You know what, yes Bolton, _yes_! I've had sex." Gabriella sighed in a frustrated manner, "happy?"

"Oh, I'm ecstatic," Troy replied sarcastically before he added, "here's another question for you though...why are you always such a bitch? Why do you never let loose? I mean, you're always so cold and bitchy."

"Such a charmer, aren't you Bolton. I understand why all the girls fall for you now." Gabriella answered in just as much of sarcasm as Troy had done previously and rolled her eyes. "And I'm not a bitch, you're just such a bastard and I'm certainly not prepared to let you get away with your rude comments."

"My rude comments? You're the worst one out of the both of us." Troy shot back, "all you ever do is pick a fight with me, like today when you blamed that detention on me, you-"

"I blamed you because it was your _fault_, Bolton and you bloody well know it too." Gabriella cut him off coldly, "and why are you going back to that? Can't handle the fact that it was your fault entirely?"

"But it wasn't my fault!" Troy protested, anger evident in his husky tone, "you were the one that had to retaliate and haven't we already been through this, Montez? In fact, you almost earned me another detention with the _witch_ in the library, another thing I can blame you for; I reckon you do it to annoy me."

"Okay, so I love being the one to piss you off because it ruins your day," Gabriella replied casually, "but I didn't get you that detention and the _witch_, as you like to put it, came over because you were talking to loudly and listening to your music. That had nothing to do with me and was, in fact, completely your fault."

"See, that is where you're wrong."

"No, I'm not, Bolton." Gabriella spat, annoyance clearly evident in her voice and in the expression of her face, "you just can't handle it when you're wrong and that was clearly, one of those moments."

"But-"

"Just shut up, Bolton." Gabriella ordered harshly, "it's a bit pathetic, don't you think how you can't get off this subject? I had already forgotten about it because it's pointless but you had to bring it up again, you're such a little kid."

"Whatever." Troy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily looking around the dimly lit room, "do you think our parents know we're missing yet?"

"I don't know," Gabriella breathed out. "Do you have any idea what the time is?"

"Yeah, the kidnapper dude didn't take my other watch," Troy grinned proudly as if he had been the one to prevent that from happening. "It's nine o'clock."

"Well, my mum would have noticed something is wrong," Gabriella replied sadly as she would give anything to just be set free, Gabriella didn't have a clue as to where they were and it was already getting to her, "if she didn't, Sharpay would have. I was supposed to have gone round hers before dinner."

"My friends were coming round mine so they probably would of mentioned something." Troy mumbled, chewing on his lip, "well, I sure hope so."

"What do you think will happen to us?" Gabriella asked quietly, her voice wobbling with fear. "Do you think this kidnapper guy is going to kill us?" Troy heard her gulp loudly and he shook his head, letting any thoughts be erased from her mind.

"Nah, we'll be perfectly fine." Troy replied confidently, "you know what, we're just getting punked, that's all it is. Ashton Kutcher will appear any moment now with our friends and parents by his side. I reckon it's because I threw Chad's basketball in the river last week. Yeah, that's it, it's just some reality television show that wants us to be scared...well, it's not working." Troy nodded his head in satisfaction and closed his eyes, but opened them up when he heard a small sniff. "You alright, Montez?" He asked quietly, his voice soft and gentle, he sat up to see if he could get a better view of her. "Are...are you crying?"

"N...no." Gabriella stuttered through a sob. "I'm f...fine."

"You're clearly not, Montez." Troy swallowed, chewing harder on his lip and although he wouldn't admit it, his brow was furrowed with worry; cautiously standing up, Troy made his way over to Gabriella slowly. "Maybe you should-"

"Shut up, Bolton!" Gabriella screamed loudly causing Troy to step back with fear, "just shut up, I don't need any snide remarks right now. All you're doing is making a joke out of this, you think it's a television show, fine, believe it but once you come back to reality, maybe you'll realise that this is actually a very serious matter." Troy stayed silent for a while, letting her words sink in before he cleared his throat and mumbled.

"Technically I was in reality because I said it was a reality television show." He joked, chuckling faintly but took a deep breath as Gabriella screamed in frustration. Looking around the room, he walked over to his original spot before returning back to Gabriella and holding out the pillow she had thrown at him, "you want your pillow back?"

* * *

"So, you're very sure they haven't left any messages or-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack shouted furiously, his face red with irritation, anger and impatience, "I think I would know if my son was okay or not, you can clearly see that he hasn't left any sign that he's alright. He's been _taken_, what part of that don't you understand?"

"Jack, honey, take a deep breath." Lucille said, placing her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, her tear-stained face full of worry. "Just let them ask their questions." She nodded to the police officer who sent a grateful smile in return.

"Um, so can I please ask what your son was doing here?" He asked slowly and sternly, very aware of Jack who's eyes were burning holes into him. "And what time you expected him back."

"Well, I was told by his friends that Troy received a detention earlier today," Lucille explained quietly, her voice breaking as more hot tears spilt down her cheeks. "Detentions, I think, only go on for an hour or so, to be honest, I really don't know."

"Okay and-"

"Chief!" Another police officer called over and the man who was questioning Jack and Lucille turned round, "we've found something!" Jack attempted to move but the man in front of them, who was clearly the chief, stopped him by lifting up his hand.

"I'm sorry, sir but you will have to stay over here." He replied strongly and Jack gulped as he saw a flicker of something in the police officer's eyes. Jack didn't know what it was but it didn't feel right. "I'll get another officer to get all the details of you son, we'll send out a search party as soon as we get everything noted." The officer turned around when Jack gave a sharp nod and walked towards a group of policemen, three of them stood upright, their heads hanging low as they stared at the ground whilst two others were bent down, also staring at the floor. "What have you found then, Ted?"

"It seems that there may be evidence of one of the pupil's blood." The officer who was named, Ted, answered. "We've already called for a forensic team to come down here."

"You sure it's blood?" The chief asked and let out a large breath as Ted nodded, an anxious expression on his face. Running a hand through his short, brown hair, the chief said, "I can't believe we may possibly have a murder case on our hands in Albuquerque, I don't think anything like this has happened for half a century or so."

"I know...do you think the boy and girl are going to be okay?" Ted asked quietly, looking over the chief's shoulder at the grieving and worried parents. "And what about their families?"

"I sure hope they're okay, this isn't the type of place I want my girls to be brought up in." The chief answered, "I can not believe that as soon as I start here, two students may be murdered. My girls are starting at the very same school as well."

"Like you said sir, there hasn't been a murder case in fifty years." Ted replied, trying to reassure his new boss. "I'm sure there's just a misunderstanding, you never know, one of them may of just tripped and cut their knee, hence the blood...or it might not even be blood at all."

"You know what, even if it is the worst," The chief sighed, "I have never lost anyone, I have always found them and this is no exception, those kids are going to be okay and they're going to be alive, even if it kills _me_ in the process."

"Yes sir,"

"Now, what else has been found?" The chief asked, "I have yet to be informed."

"Well, the missing girls car was found with the driver's side door open and the left back door was open too. There are track marks on the road where a car of some sort has tried getting away too fast, possibly the kidnappers car and then there was a set of car keys which belong to the missing boy, other than that, the only other thing we've found is the blood on the rock."

"Right," the chief nodded, his brow furrowed with concentration, "keep searching and I want a full report once the forensic team show up." Ted nodded and jogged away as the forensic team appeared on the scene. The chief sighed and called over a young police officer who didn't seem to know what to do. "Harry, I need you to get as much information on the missing students as possible. Talk to their parents and their friends. I need to know what they look like, what they're good at and I want to know their hobbies as well. Make sure you get everything down, I don't want anything missing, you got that?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered and he, too, ran off but in the opposite direction towards Jack, Lucille, Maria and the four students and friends of Gabriella and Troy. "Excuse me, are you the Bolton's and Montez'?"

* * *

"What's the time?" Gabriella asked in a small voice, her back facing Troy who was sprawled along the floor, his eyes closed as he tried dreaming being back home. "Bolton?" Gabriella asked softly and heard a grunt in response. "What's the time? She repeated.

"Oh, um, eleven." Troy replied in a dull tone. "You know, just because you keep asking that doesn't mean it's going to go any quicker, in fact, it will probably go even slower."

"Shut up."

"Stop telling me to shut up!" Troy growled, "it's bloody annoying."

"Well, if me telling you to shut up is pissing you off, then it's just one _huge_ bonus." Gabriella spat back, using his own words against him. "Anyway, I don't have a watch, I use my phone for that and considering that guy took my phone, there is no other way I can know what the time is unless I ask you."

"Yeah, I didn't listen to a word of that after you insulted me." Troy shot harshly and Gabriella could tell he was sneering at her, "you think you're so smart, don't you Montez."

"To be honest, Bolton," Gabriella sat up and face Troy who was still lying on the floor, "you're the one that calls me a nerd and usually that tends to mean that I'm smart."

"Well...you're not."

"Oh, great comeback." Gabriella replied sarcastically, "you know what, Bolton, you're such a dick. I would be so much happier if I was kidnapped with anyone but you."

"You should be fucking grateful, Montez!" Troy exclaimed loudly, "I'm came running after you, I tried _saving_ you!"

"Oh, what a wonderful job you did, Bolton," Gabriella sarcastically replied once more, "thank you ever so much, because of you I'm not in some crappy, unknown place...oh wait, I _am_! Yeah, yeah that's why I should be thanking you, because you didn't save me at all and what makes you think he wanted me? For all we know, I could have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, he might of wanted you but I got in the way momentarily, or possibly, he wanted both of us."

"And what would he want with the both of us?" Troy shot back. "He blatantly wanted you but I had to go all heroic and get taken myself."

"I don't know! How the fuck am I supposed to know?" Gabriella spat back in response coldly, "although maybe he didn't plan to take either of us, maybe he is just some physco murderer who likes picking up teenagers...oh, my, God, we're going to die! He's fucking going to kill us." Gabriella cried, "I'm never going to get married or have children, I'm never going to grow up!"

"Shut up, Montez!" Troy bellowed, making her jump with fright, "we're not going to die, if we were, I'm sure he would of done it by now."

"How do you know that?" Gabriella argued, determined to prove him wrong, "how could you _ever_ know that?"

"Because I am amazing in every single way." Troy replied cockily with a sigh and Gabriella rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Anyway, I don't want to hear your whiny little voice any longer, it's making my head hurt."

"My voice is _not_ whiny, Bolton." Gabriella said through gritted teeth, her jaw clenched tightly together. "And my voice couldn't be giving you a headache, it must be your own voice that is doing so."

"Yeah, it really is," Troy answered casually, "so I suggest you shut up before I make your annoying little voice stop myself."

"Right, so is that supposed to frighten me?" Gabriella asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Because, trust me, I will hurt you personally myself so don't think you'll get out of it without receiving some bruises of your own."

"Haven't we already had a conversation like this?" Troy asked with a sneer, "do we really have to repeat ourselves? We haven't even been here a full day yet and you're already running out of things to say, how very unlike you Montez."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up." Gabriella repeated several times, banging her head against the concrete wall, "you have to be the most _intolerable_ person I have ever met in my entire life and I reckon will ever meet, that is if we actually get out of here."

"We will, Montez." Troy answered in a monotone, "at least, I will."

"Charming." Gabriella mumbled sarcastically before asking, "and how are you going to escape this place? If you hadn't noticed, it's pretty sealed up."

"I know but whilst you've been crying-"

"I _wasn't_ crying."

"Whatever, whilst you _haven't_ been crying, then," Troy rolled his eyes, "I've been looking around and noticed a small window in that corner, over there." Gabriella's eyes widened and followed Troy's arm where she saw a tiny opening with thick bars blocking any way of getting out. "So, when it gets lighter, I can try and get up there by using the desk or bed and maybe I'll recognise where we are."

"Okay, I'll hand it to you that that was a pretty good find." Gabriella muttered, "but I still don't see how you're going to get out after he's murdered me."

"Well, once _you're_ dead and have been eaten by our cannibal kidnappers," Troy continued, "I will try and break out, who knows, maybe there is a secret passageway around here...if that fails, I'll just wait for someone to find me, in the mean time, I'll eat the food they give me, drink the water they give me and entertain myself with these matches."

"Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?" Gabriella asked, feigning sweetness. "Because if I haven't, you're an idiot."

"Oh, always the lovely one, aren't you Montez."

* * *

Lucille Bolton had given birth to a small baby boy on the eighteenth of October, 1991 at three fifty six in the morning. At exactly four o'clock, Lucille held her baby boy in her arms for the very first time and beamed with pride and joy as she stared at the gurgling baby who was already snuggling up to her. With Jack by her side, his secure arm round her shoulder, he kissed the side of her head and the top of their first child. Lucille and Jack sat in silence, both overwhelmed as they looked at the creation they had made. At four fourteen in the morning, Lucille sighed contently, giving a look to her husband who nodded in response. "_Troy Alexander Bolton, our beautiful baby boy." _And that was all it took for her to burst into hot streams of tears with happiness. Jack, too, was very emotional himself as he looked down at his son, the son he had made with his wonderful wife. _"Troy."_ A name they had both decided they wanted if it was a boy. It sounded right to them. It sounded perfect for them and it fitted perfectly with their name. _"Troy Bolton."_ Their little, baby boy.

However, when they had discovered that their baby boy was missing, Lucille didn't know what to do with herself, she had to stay calm for Jack's sake who looked as if he was ready to burst into tears. The news had been a shock, they had no enemies and they knew Troy was liked by mostly everyone, no one they knew could be so cruel as to take their child away from them. And yet, someone _had_ been so cruel, they _had_ taken their child away from them. How were they supposed to tell Emily? Troy's younger sister who adored her big brother with every inch of her body. How could they explain what had happened to Troy? Would she even understand? Lucille couldn't tell her just yet, not whilst she was away, however she needed to hear her little girl's voice; just to make sure she was alright. Which was why, Lucille had called the mother of Emily's friend almost frantically and explained to her that her son had been taken. The expected shock and sympathetic words followed but Lucille wasn't really listening, instead she hurriedly wanted Emily to be on the phone and a relieved sigh escaped her lips as she heard the sweet, melodic voice of her daughter. It had only been a small chat, but enough to put a part of Lucille at rest, one child had been taken, that was already way too much to handle. And so, as Lucille sat on the steps of East High, a coffee being handed to her every once in a while, she reminisced on every memory of Troy until a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder which caused her to jump with fright.

"Sorry, Lucy," looking up, Lucille saw one of her closest friend's staring back with anxious eyes, "I came as soon as I heard. Chad called me."

"Katie!" Lucille cried and flung her arms around her friend's neck, "thank you." She whispered gratefully, needing a shoulder to cry on and Katie Danforth, the mother of Chad, was just the person she wanted. They had met during their first year of college, being room mates and soon best friends. Their friendship continued throughout the years and they had giggled and blushed when they both began dating Jack Bolton and Charlie Danforth.

"What's happening? Chad hasn't been able to talk properly, Sharpay is in hysterical crying and no one else will tell me what's happening next." Katie said quickly, sitting back down with her arm still round Lucille's shoulder.

"Tr...Troy has been kidnapped." Lucille sobbed, "and...and so far no one knows where to look."

"Hey, the search has just begun, okay?" Katie rubbed circles on Lucille's back and bit back her own tears as she looked at her best friend in the state she was in, "they'll find him, I'm sure they'll find him and Troy's a strong boy, he'll be fine."

"A...and th...then there is Gabriella."

"Gabriella?" Katie questioned, "as in Gabriella Montez?" It had got to a point where Lucille could no longer talk and just barely nodded her head, "she's been taken too? With Troy?" Katie watched Lucille nod her head once more, "oh, my, God. Look, Lucy, don't worry, okay? The two of them will be perfectly fine and they'll get through it together." She said sternly, trying to convince, not only, Lucille but herself as well.

"Katie, I didn't know you were here." Jack's raw voice was heard and Katie looked up at his tired face, "you must of come with Charlie?"

"Yes, we just arrived," Katie explained softly, "we came as soon as Chad called us...I'm so sorry, Jack." Katie stood up and wrapped her arms around Jack's middle. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"But I was just telling Lucy that Troy and Gabriella are going to be fine." She repeated again, "they'll come home safe and sound, I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're right." Jack mumbled, looking at his sobbing wife with sad eyes before sweeping over to her side and engulfing her in a hug, "I really hope you're right."

"Are they your parents?" Sharpay asked, her voice cracking as tears still free-falled down her cheeks. "The ones with Mr. And Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yeah, that's them." Chad replied quietly, staring at his shoes whilst Zeke and Jason were completely silent. "I called them when I knew they were home, I knew that Lucy and Jack will need their best friends."

"I suppose that's what my parents are doing for Maria." Sharpay added softly, clearing her throat awkwardly, "do you think..." she began hesitantly, "do you think if we were with them, none of this would of happened? Or do you think we would be with them right now?"

"I don't know." Chad mumbled, "I really don't know...do you think they're alright?"

"Well...I know this sounds ridiculous, you'll probably think I'm crazy but," Sharpay cleared her throat once more as she wiped away her tears, "I've known Gabby for so long, I kind of, I can tell when something is wrong, even when we're not together...right now, I think she's okay."

"Don't worry, I don't think you're crazy." Chad smiled warmly, "I suppose I have some sort of similar connection with Troy. We've been together since pre-school, I guess you just create that bond."

"Will we need to be questioned?" Sharpay asked, slight worry in her voice, "like a proper statement, I mean?"

"I don't know," Chad shrugged, genuinely not knowing, "I hope not...they better not think we're suspects."

"I doubt they will." Zeke spoke up sharply, not taking his eyes off a random spot on the ground, "we're their friends and only high school students. We have people to justify where we were and when and we've already told them that they seemed to be the only students at school."

"Except, there has to of been a teacher there as well." Jason suddenly added, lifting his head up quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Troy had a detention, there had to be a teacher to take that detention." Jason explained, "maybe, maybe they know something, maybe it was them that took Troy and Gabriella?"

"You have a point." Chad agreed, "it was Ms. Darbus who took it and she has always had something against Troy-"

"But she absolutely adores, Gabby." Sharpay added, "why on earth would she take Gabs."

"Unless...unless Gabriella's in on it too." Jason replied slowly, wincing as Sharpay shot him a deathly glare.

"Why would Gabby be in on a kidnapping?" Sharpay asked coldly, anger boiling up inside of her as she listened to their responses.

"She _does_ hate Troy."

"She _does_ love Ms. Darbus."

"They were the _last_ ones in school."

"So now you're saying that my best friend is a kidnapper?" Sharpay asked furiously, ignoring their attempts to correct themselves, "you know what, maybe _Troy_ is in on it instead of Gabby." Now it was the boys turn to get angry, "considering they were together in detention and maybe this whole hate thing Ms. Darbus and Troy have is really just an act. Ms. Darbus was just pretending to like Gabby so it looked less suspicious. After all, Troy _does_ hate Gabby and Ms. Darbus _is_ a great actress and they were the _last_ ones in school." Her tone was patronising and over the top, Zeke seemed to be the only one who understood her properly as he cut off Jason and Chad who were furiously arguing with the blonde.

"I see what you mean, Sharpay." Zeke replied, "you don't actually think Troy or Gabriella are in on the kidnapping, they've both just been misfortunate."

"Thank you, Zeke." Sharpay nodded in response, "so don't think you can get away with bad-mouthing my best friend especially everyone knows me as an "Ice Queen", do you really want to get on the wrong side of me?"

* * *

"She hit me with her jewel encrusted shoe." Troy protested angrily, "she _hit_ me in the fucking head, Montez."

"Well you bloody deserved it." Gabriella argued in response, "Sharpay had every right to do that to you considering you said her name matched her personality."

"What? Her parents named her after a dog...she's a bitch...it works!" Troy defended but groaned in pain as Gabriella took her shoe off and chucked it at his head, much like Sharpay had done previously. "Okay, ouch! No wonder you and Evans' are friends, both bitches together- ouch stop throwing stuff at me, first your pillow, now your shoes?"

"Then quit insulting me and my friends then, Bolton." Gabriella replied, her eyes narrowed together into a glare, "God, you're the most aggravating human being in the world."

"You've mentioned that quite a few times before, actually." Troy muttered before he let out another loud, frustrating groan, "oh, God! We better get out here soon, I've got basketball matches coming up, I _can't_ miss the championship, not my last year."

"Are you _kidding_ me!" Gabriella scoffed in disbelief, "you don't care that we could be killed but God forbid that you miss a basketball match. That is _unbelievable_, basketball is really all you think about, isn't it!"

"Not everything I think about." Troy smirked and added, "sex often springs to mind too." Chuckling as Gabriella let out a frustrated groan, he then said, "I don't just think of those things, Montez. Stop stereotyping me into a clique."

"Why? Because you know it's true?" She asked sweetly, "considering you're worried about basketball matches at a time like this, can you really blame me for placing you in a certain clique?"

"Touche."

"I hate you." Gabriella mumbled, "I really, really, _really_, hate you, Bolton."

"I love you too, Montez."


	4. Headline

**Author's Note: Read, Enjoy, Review**

**Trapped**

_Chapter 4 – Headlines _

"Hey, Bolton." Gabriella nudged Troy gently and whispered softly, trying to wake him up. "Bolton, it's morning." She whispered again, and was bent down to his level, pushing him slightly but there was still no luck as Troy continued to sleep peacefully, he was lying on his front, his mouth slightly open and one hand dangling carelessly off the side of the bed. "Bolton." Gabriella sang, sighing impatiently before standing up and smirking. "Bolton, it's time to _wake_ _up_!" She exclaimed, causing Troy to jump with fright and clutch his chest as he almost rolled off the bed. "Morning." Gabriella greeted cheerfully and walked away feeling his glare on her back and knowing he was most likely scowling at her too.

"Thanks a lot, Montez." Troy spat coldly, "the one time I manage to get to sleep and you go and pull a stunt like that."

"Hang on, I let you have the bed last night," Gabriella argued, turning her body round the face him, "I slept on the floor, a cold, _concrete_ floor and you're the one that couldn't get to sleep?"

"This bed isn't as comfortable as my one at home, okay?" Troy replied quickly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "I'm not used to it so don't start getting narky with me, Montez. What's the time anyway?"

"Seven o'clock." Gabriella answered, putting her shoes back on as she had taken them off to sleep, and ignoring the groans from Troy, "well, I figured it gave us more time to try and get out of here. It's light now and you said about the window-"

"Yeah, I said that there was a window," Troy agreed before holding his hand up and saying, "but I never said that we were going to wake up early just to look out of it."

"I know, but if you think about it," Gabriella began, standing up and studying the room, a concentrated look appearing on her face, "we have more time to come up with a plan to escape. I don't know about you, Bolton but I want to get out of here as soon as possible, and if that means getting up early, then so be it."

"But it's a Saturday!" Troy protested, using his hands to demonstrate his point, "I'm sure it's actually illegal to be up this early if it's a Saturday."

"Don't be so ridiculous, Bolton," Gabriella shook her head in a disapproving manner, "of course it's not illegal, what about all those people who have Saturday school?"

"They're just very, very unfortunate." Troy yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth, much to Gabriella's disgust.

"Anyway, get up and help me." She ordered and Troy dragged himself off the bed and shuffled his feet over to her, which was underneath the barred window where Gabriella was trying to come up with a plan. "We need something to stand on, but to be honest, that desk doesn't look like a good support."

"Well nothing is a good support when you stand on it." Troy laughed loudly at his own joke but he quickly stopped when Gabriella raised her foot and stamped on his harshly with a slight 'hmmf'. "Fuck! That hurt, you fat bitch...actually let me re-phrase that because you're not fat, you're _obese_. How does that feel? Carrying around all that extra weight around your stomach? Ouch! I hate you so much!" He exclaimed as Gabriella punched him hard in the arm.

"Look, quit talking and help me." Gabriella ordered sternly, turning her back to Troy and looked around the room, trying to find something to lift one of them up to look out of the barred window. "Troy, _help_!"

"Use the desk." Troy replied, resting his head on the wall, his eyes closed.

"I just explained why we're not using the desk, Bolton." Gabriella barked, "can you not remember anything after one second?" She asked and Troy sneered in response, "now, why don't you actually help and find something we can use?"

"I've already said," Troy smirked, knowing Gabriella was about to blow the roof off, "use the desk."

"For Christ's sake!" Gabriella exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead with frustration and answered through gritted teeth, "you are getting on my last nerve Bolton, you are _really_, getting on my very, last nerve."

"To tell you the truth, Montez," Troy faced her, a grin on his face, "that's exactly what I intended."

"Fine then." Gabriella muttered cruelly, running a hand through her hair with her back to Troy but once she let out a puff of hair, she faced him once more and looked at his confused expression, "I'll be nothing but friendly with you, Bolton."

"But...that'll piss me off." Troy said, mainly to himself but Gabriella let out a small laugh before saying sweetly.

"That would be my main aim." She told him, sending him a fake smile, "now, Bolton, would you _please_ help me find something to stand on, so we might just get out of this place and get away from the person who _kidnapped_ us?"

* * *

"_Breaking news, two teenagers from East High school in Albuquerque, New Mexico have mysteriously disappeared. No one has seen them since yesterday afternoon where they were both attending school. The two missing pupils have been named, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton who are both, seventeen years of age. The police ask for any details that anybody may have on the missing teens. The parents of Miss. Montez and Mr. Bolton urge for anyone to come forward and ask the kidnapper to keep their children safe, earlier this afternoon, Mrs. Bolton, the mother of Troy Bolton, spoke out..." _The television clip changed from the solemn expression of the news reporter to Lucille who was seated behind a long desk with microphones pointing towards her. Jack was sitting with his arm around her, a blank and sunken look, Sharpay bit her lip and ignored the pain from it as she watched Lucille deliver her speech which had been written on some paper, her teary eyes and wobbly chin almost made Sharpay break into fresh tears herself but she prevented that from happening to hear what was to be said,

"_I ask to the kidnapper of Troy and Gabriella to please, please, please send them home."_ She cried, the flashes practically blinding her, _"they're only seventeen years of age, they don't deserve this. Please, if you're hearing this now, just let them go. Please."_ And the interview was cut short as Lucille burst into hysterical crying, turning into her husband's chest for comfort.

Sharpay felt her chin quiver, it had only been a night without Gabriella and she had been a mess. She was her best friend and there was a small part of Sharpay that felt the need to blame herself. If only she had been with Gabriella, maybe this would have never of happened. Or maybe, she would be with Gabriella and Troy instead, either way, she wouldn't be worrying so much for the safety of her best friend. Thinking that Gabriella could be lying in a ditch somewhere scared the living daylights out of her and the hot tears, that were brimming her eyes, fell down her pale cheeks. This wasn't how she expected to spend her Saturday, she was supposed to be shopping with Gabriella by now, they were supposed to be having their girly day out before going back to Sharpay's, watch a bunch of sappy, romantic movies and talk about boys. She wasn't supposed to be standing in front of her television, burning tears not willing to stop and a worry so deep that it made Sharpay feel physically sick. This just wasn't supposed to be happening. But it was, and even the comfort from her mother would make her feel better.

"Sharpay, honey, stop watching this." Hillary demanded softly, kissing the top of her daughter's head, "you shouldn't be watching this. Maria will be here soon, I'm sure she'll want to try and get her mind off this. Why don't you go listen to music, or help Ryan with his science project?"

"What?" Sharpay whispered, her expression going from a worried one to an angered, frustrated one instead, "what are you talking about? Maria won't be able to get her mind of it, Gabriella is missing, her _daughter_ is missing! How can I get my mind off it when my best friend could be dead somewhere? How will a stupid science project, get my mind off it?" She screamed and Hillary looked at her daughter sympathetically, her own tears trailing down her face.

"Sharpay, _don't_ ever think that Gabriella is...I don't even want to say it." Hillary grasped Sharpay's shoulders and told her sternly however her voice was gentle, not wanting to tell Sharpay off. "I know this is hard, I know sweetie, Gabriella is apart of our family and this is terrible but she's going to be fine, I know she is. We know she's strong, nothing bad will happen to her."

"But what if it does?" Sharpay asked, the negativity seeping round her body. "What if something bad _does_ happen to Gabby? What if we _never_ see her again?" Her voice was quiet, timid and shaken, the fear really settling into her. "I don't think I can live without my best friend, mum. She's been with me through everything."

"I know she has and she's going to be fine." Hillary replied soothingly, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "I know she will."

"Sharpay, there's someone at the door for you!" Mr. Evans shouted from the hallway and Hillary let go of her daughter and nudged her slightly to move towards the front door. Once her father met her, he said, "her name is, Taylor?"

"Taylor?" Sharpay questioned, tilting her head to one side and muttering to herself, "but I don't know anyone called, Taylor." Wiping her face quickly, she briskly walked over to the door and saw a pretty African-American girl with short, straight and glossy black hair. Her eyes were so dark that they might as well have been black and she was holding a basket with a red and white chequered cloth over it. "Hello?" Sharpay asked, one hand resting on the door.

"Hi!" She replied in a bubbly manner, "are you Sharpay Evans?" When Sharpay nodded, Taylor let out a sigh and smiled brightly, "hi, I'm Taylor McKessie. I live just across the road," she pointed behind her at the large house across the street, "well, we just moved in and I knew that you were living here so I thought I would drop by and give you this...it's a fruit basket."

"Thanks." Sharpay answered cautiously, staring at Taylor curiously, "um, not to be rude or anything but how did you know my name? And how did you know I loved fruit baskets?"

"Oh, well, the fruit basket, I didn't know, I just guessed that that would be a suitable present." She replied happily before suddenly turning solemn. "And, my dad is the police officer working on the Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton case. I went to visit him yesterday evening and I saw you there. I'm guessing you were close friends with the both of them?"

"Actually, I am Gabby's best friend." Sharpay sighed, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. "So, you're dad is an officer, you say?"

"Yeah, he's the chief." Taylor nodded her head, looking sympathetically at Sharpay. "I inspire to be like him one day, he's so dedicated to every case he is put on and he's never been through the situation where someone has actually died on his case...this will no different I'm sure." Taylor tried consoling. "He's going to find them. He's still working on it now. I promise you, Sharpay that my dad will use every ounce of his strength to find whoever has done this to them..."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled softly, a lone tear falling down her face, "that does give me some reassurance, so thank you Taylor."

"You're welcome." Taylor smiled warmly in return, "and if my dad is having a hard time, I'll go out and try and find her personally myself." A giggle escaped Sharpay's lips before she laughed loudly, clutching her stomach in the process, a grin on Taylor's face as she watched her laugh. However, the laughter died down and tears fell as a replacement and that grin was wiped off Taylor's face immediately and before Sharpay could process what was happening, Taylor had wrapped her arms around the blonde girl, soothing her gently and being that shoulder to cry on when she needed it the most.

* * *

"What is _this_?" Troy asked himself out loud, picking up the stale bread and chucking it aside before lifting up his spoon and tasting the soup that was on it, "fuck, it's cold. This soup, is actually _cold_."

"How come this food is shit?" Gabriella questioned, her nose scrunched up in disgust as she smelt the bread, "I think this bread is turning mouldy. Why haven't we got some massive, hot meal like last time? This is the complete opposite to the chicken we had before."

"Maybe, we only get those meals for dinner?" Troy suggested, attempting to chew the bread before spitting it out, a look of utter horror across his face. "I can't eat that! How the fuck am I supposed to eat that?" Pushing the food away from him, he folded his arms and tilted his head up in a stubborn manner as he added, "I refuse to eat complete crap."

"All I can say is," Gabriella gulped some of her cold soup down with difficulty, "we don't know when our next meal is...I think we should eat what we get even if it is-"

"Dog shit." Troy finished for her, staring at the food he had pushed away. "I just don't get it though, why did he change the food so suddenly?"

"I don't know." Gabriella shrugged, gagging slightly as she swallowed some more soup, "but I do know this, whoever this kidnapper guy is, he has a plan. He knows exactly what he is going to do with us and I have a feeling, this might be apart of it...possibly starvation?"

"You think he has a plan?"

"Well, surely every kidnapper has a plan." Gabriella replied, chewing the bread slowly and ignoring the staleness and the general taste of the soup. "You can't just take two teenagers and expect that no one will notice. Plus, they'll trace whoever took us if they didn't have a plan."

"I suppose." Troy shrugged, a slight silence around them before he quickly added, "you know, some people don't have plans. Sometimes they take them away not realising what they've done till it's done and-"

"Why do you have to disagree with me in everything?" Gabriella asked sweetly. "I mean, it's not nice Bolton and I've been nothing but kind to you all day."

"That's why, the fact that you've been nice to me all day." Troy replied, sending a strange look over at Gabriella, "I don't like it. You're kind of...creepy when you're nice."

"Thank you ever so much, Bolton." Gabriella smiled in return, showing Troy her white teeth, much to his annoyance as Gabriella continued eating although Troy got up and walked over to the window, ignoring the questions that Gabriella was asking. "What are you doing? And why aren't you eating your food? You really should eat you know, like I said, we don't know when our next meal is and-"

"Thank you _mother_," Troy interrupted her but missed the snarl that Gabriella sent him, "and I'm trying to figure out a way to look out of this stupid window. We can't use the desk because that will fall apart, we can't use the bed, it's not tall enough and there isn't anything else."

"We'll think of something." Gabriella answered, chewing her stale bread before lifting her head up slightly, "actually, _I'll_ think of something, you'll just whine."

"What makes you think that you'll think of something?" Troy spat angrily, his arms folded across his chest, "I'm so sick of you always thinking that you're above me. I'm just as smart as you, if not smarter." Gabriella scoffed, "what?"

"How in the world could you be smarter than me?" Gabriella asked with amusement lacing her voice, "I'm in practically _every_ advanced placement classes whilst you're always _failing_," she explained before adding sarcastically, "yeah, that makes sense, you're _definitely_ smarter than me."

"Show off." Troy mumbled but groaned as a piece of stale bread hit him hard on the back of his neck after he had muttered, "stupid know-it-all bitch."

"Bastard."

"Cow."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Nerd."

"Lunkhead basketball boy!"

"Stupid, know-it-all, big head...girl!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, "how can I be stupid but a know-it-all too? You're an idiot, Bolton, a real big, fat, _idiot_."

"Shut up, Montez!" Troy bellowed loudly, "all I hear is _blah, blah, blah_. I can't get past the whine in your voice every time your mouth opens to say something. Seriously, you're _constantly_ talking and it's _constantly_ giving me a headache!"

"Oh, whatever, Bolton!" Gabriella shouted, her arms folded across her chest and her jaw clenched tightly in anger, "you really are full of shit, you know that right? How in the _world_ you've actually gotten past first grade, I'll never know."

"_Can you two please, shut up!"_ A deep, low voice sounded through the door making Troy and Gabriella jump, it scared Gabriella so much that she had unintentionally stepped closer to Troy, placing her hands on his chest and he, too, unintentionally wrapped his arms around her protectively. _"Both of your voices are annoying and I can hear them from a mile off with all this shouting, so shut up or you'll get what's fucking coming to you."_ Troy gulped loudly and felt Gabriella bury her head into his chest and her whole body was quivering so he squeezed her reassuringly, _"that's better, now keep it that way you little bratz." _Five minutes later and the pair were still in the same position as if they were waiting for the man to speak again but he didn't and although they had listened to his footsteps go off into the distance, both of their hearts were pounding with fear. It wasn't until Troy noticed that he was holding Gabriella tightly did he clear his throat which caused her to realise too and they both jumped back as if they had been burnt.

"Er..." Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously, feeling awkward as Gabriella was crying quietly. "Maybe, we should be more quiet from now on." He suggested in a whisper, not wanting to hear the man again.

"I think-"

"_Please_ don't argue, Montez." Troy whispered ferociously, stepping forward and glaring at her. "This isn't the time."

"If you'd let me finish, Troy," Gabriella replied, quickly wiping away her tears, "I was _going_ to say that's the best thing I think you've ever said in your entire life."

"Oh."

* * *

The doorbell rang throughout the Bolton's household on a late Sunday afternoon. Lucille and Jack were in the living room, their television on but neither of them were paying attention. Only their daughter, seven year old Emily Bolton was because she didn't quite understand what had happened to Troy, only that he was away and could possibly be away for a long time. With emotionless eyes, Jack stood up and walked to the door slowly, scolding whoever was disturbing him and said to himself that if it was a salesman, he might just punch them in the face. However, as he swung the door open, he was surprised to see Chief McKessie on his doorstep, a solemn look on his face, his head hung low. It was this that sent a wave of panic over Jack and the silence between the two gentlemen was becoming more unbearable by the second.

"Mr. McKessie?" Jack questioned, "wh...what's happened?" He stuttered, the feeling in his stomach settling uncomfortably. "Have you found, Troy?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Bolton." Edward McKessie answered quietly, his voice reserved slightly, "may I come in so I can talk to you and your wife?"

"Yes, of course." Jack stepped aside, allowing Edward to step forward into his home, "Lucy is through here." Edward followed obediently, not prying anywhere where he wasn't supposed to be, respecting the Bolton's silently. The sound of the television was becoming more clearer and Edward's heart lept as he saw Lucille sitting upright on the sofa, hands clasped together in her lap and an emotionless expression on her face. He had never felt so much emotion in a case before, but something about this went straight into him and it made him even more determined to return Troy and Gabriella safe and alive into the arms of their families. "Em, can you go play with your toys upstairs, please?" Quietly and obediently, Emily nodded knowing that her parents weren't the same right now and she ran into her room, allowing the adults to have some privacy. "So, what brings you here?"

"Have you found, Troy?" Lucille asked quickly before Edward could open his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bolton but we haven't." He replied before adding swiftly, "not _yet_, anyway."

"So why are you here?" Lucille asked, confusion evident in her voice. "Have you found something else?"

"Yes, yesterday evening when we were examining the area in the East High car park, we found the various items which you informed us about." He explained, "but we also found traces of blood on a large rock near the road." A gasp was emitted from Lucille's mouth and Jack pulled her into his chest, knowing to prepare for the worst. "We sent it off with the forensic team in a forensic lab and they came back to us immediately saying that this is, in fact, a trace of Troy's blood." The silence was becoming unbearable but before Edward could say anymore, Lucille burst into hysterical crying and Jack quickly pulled his wife further into his chest, trying to whisper comforting words but he, himself, was ready to breakdown too. "I'm so sorry...but there isn't anything else we have found, usually with a murder case, you find more traces. It's possible that Troy merely fell over in-"

"Troy was taken!" Jack shouted furiously, "why can't you idiots at the police station understand that?"

"Mr. Bolton, what I was going to say was that Troy may have fell over in an attempt to run away from his kidnapper." Edward finished, watching as Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm well aware that your son has been taken."

"I'm sorry, it's just it's taking it's toll on us already." Jack mumbled quietly.

"It's understandable, sir." Edward nodded, looking at them with sympathetic eyes. "We're doing the very best we can to try and find your son. I've never let anyone go before and I don't intend to start now, we will find them."

"Thank you." Lucille replied hoarsely. "For all your work, just tell me this though, if you don't manage to...find Troy straight away...you won't give up on it, will you?"

"No, ma'am, I won't give up."

* * *

Awkward. It was just, plain _awkward_ between Troy and Gabriella as they sat uncomfortably in silence; Gabriella on the bed and Troy leaning against the floor. Ever since Troy had held Gabriella in his arms as she cried onto his shoulder, things had become strange around them. There was a vibe that neither of them understood and didn't plan on understanding. Although, not only were they silent because neither of them knew what to say, but it was the man who had interrupted their argument. Troy had to admit, he had never been so scared before in his life and just thinking about the venom that was heard in the kidnapper's voice sent shivers down his spine. But Gabriella had taken it differently, whereas Troy was merely shaken up slightly, she was petrified, too petrified to talk in case he came back. Something about him didn't feel right and it wasn't for the obvious that this man had taken her but there was a tone, just a small, certain tone that he had and it, not only, sent shivers around her body but it made her freeze up, her whole body was going into shock. Something about it, it all seemed so ridiculously familiar to Gabriella although she was sure she had no idea who it was. She assumed it was because she had already seen him before when he attacked her, but what scared her the most was that Troy was quiet.

Even though Gabriella had been complaining to, Troy at how lightly he was taking this situation, she couldn't help but mentally thank him for it. The way he teased her about being so worried, the way he joked about the situation made her feel slightly better but since the kidnapper spoke, he didn't mutter a single word and this made Gabriella feel uneasy. It made everything much more real. It scared Gabriella to no end. It was actually happening and Gabriella couldn't do a single thing about it. Questions began to enter Gabriella's mind, would she ever get out of here? Would she ever see her family _again_? Would she ever see Sharpay again? Would she ever see East High, her home, _daylight_? Would she stay alive? Would _Troy_ stay alive? Would Troy speak? She didn't know how long they had been there in silence, but she knew it had been a long time and the more she thought, the more scared she became and the situation became reality more and more as each second past. And the more scared she became, the feeling of her heart being in her throat became more evident and suddenly tears began to cloud her vision. Although she tried to prevent them, after all Troy was still there, she couldn't and they fell down her face, thick and fast. She didn't sob, she kept her mouth shut but the tears continued to fall, staining her cheeks. And Troy turned his head, feeling the air become thicker, he realised that she had turned her body away from him and, somehow, he knew she was crying.

Troy thought about going over to her, try awkwardly comforting her in some way but before he could act, a loud bang startled the pair and looking over, he realised that food had been shoved through the cat flap like hole. "Food!" He shouted, his voice hoarse from not speaking in so long.

Gabriella wiped her face quickly and walked over to Troy, her head hung low and her arms folded round her body as if she was comforting herself in her own way. "What is it?"

"I have no clue..." Troy scrunched his nose up in disgust after sniffing it, "but I'm _not_ eating that."

"It's stew." Gabriella answered her own question quietly and took her meal that had the same stale bread and chlorine smelling water. "Aren't you eating yours?" Gabriella asked, looking up to see Troy staring at her strangely.

"Have you lost some of your senses?" Troy asked, "can you not smell? Can you not _see_ anymore?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Gabriella replied through gritted teeth, feeling her fear turn into anger. "Least I'm not going to starve to death."

"But it is absolutely disgusting!"

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked simply, chewing on the poorly cooked and cold meat, "you haven't tried it."

"I don't need to try it," Troy argued stubbornly, "I can clearly see how gross that is."

"You sound like a girl."

"You sound like a horse but I don't rub it in." Troy spat but Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"You really should eat something, you know." Gabriella told him softly, "like I said before, we don't know what we're going to get, it's all very confusing and maybe he'll stop altogether feeding us but you'll be worse than me because you didn't eat."

"I'm _not_ eating this shit."

"Fine, but when _you_ die, _I'll_ laugh."

* * *

_Two weeks Later_

"Oi! Danforth!" Chad lifted his head up at the sound of his name and turned his head to see Sharpay walking briskly towards him with another girl following behind her. "No, you're not imagining things." Sharpay rolled her eyes, clearly noting the confused expression on Chad's face as he was resting his back on a tree.

"How do you know where I live?" Chad wondered out loud curiously, glancing over to the dark skinned girl that was bouncing back and forth on her heels. "And why are you here?"

"So rude." Sharpay muttered with folded arms and a less-than-impressed expression, "I found out from Zeke, I needed to speak to you and you know, you're not making a very good impression on my new friend."

"New friend?" Chad asked, "to be honest Evans, I really don't give a shit, right now, all I want to do is be by myself considering my best friend has been kidnapped."

"You think you're the only one who's going through this, Danforth?" Sharpay cried, fire blazing in her hazel eyes, "you think that I'm not suffering? Gabriella was taken too!"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that but it seems you've already found a replacement." Chad spat back cruelly and, almost glared at Taylor, however Sharpay merely whacked him harshly round the head. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"Don't you even _dare_ say anything like that to me again." Sharpay spoke darkly and Chad felt fear flicker through his body. "Gabriella is my very best friend and she's been with me ever since we were born. If you would have let me finish, you would have known that we're trying to help them. Do something useful instead of moping around and hoping that they'll just turn up."

"What else can we do?" Chad asked, looking at Sharpay strangely, "we're not the police, if you hadn't noticed, we can't go waltzing around looking for them. We have to go to school, we have to hope that they'll turn up because that is the only thing we can do. Okay, so I know _you're_ rich, you could probably bribe the principal to let you have these days off, you could bribe the police into letting you be apart of the squad for a day or two and you could-"

"Why won't you let her finish?" Taylor snapped suddenly, causing Chad to stop mid-sentence with his mouth open. "You're just talking a load of crap! Even if she does have the money to bribe the principal and police force, it wouldn't happen. Sharpay's right, you _are_ an idiot." Taylor folded her arms across her chest and gave a small '_hmmf_' as annoyance settled in. Chad stared at her, his mouth still hanging open and Sharpay, too, stared intently at her until she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Man, I _love_ this girl."

"Who _are_ you?" Chad asked, offended with her previous statement.

"Taylor McKessie."

"Wait, isn't your dad-"

"The new chief policemen? Yes, yes he is." Taylor cut him off and answered quickly, "and you are Chad Danforth, clearly an idiotic, annoying little boy."

"Oh, we're so going to get on." Sharpay grinned brightly, placing an arm around Taylor who giggled slightly and Sharpay then turned back to Chad, "look, just let me talk, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, Taylor and I were talking-"

"I'm bored already."

"Danforth," Sharpay whined, "you said you would let me talk." Chad rolled his eyes but nonetheless motioned for Sharpay to continue. "Well, Taylor and I were talking and you're right, we can't be apart of the police force. We can't skip school, however delightful that would be, so we can find them. We just can't...but we can help." Chad lent forward with interest, "although there's been posters and it's all over the news, we think we should do a campaign. Really get this noticed. Albuquerque has never seen anything like this before but we need people to realise how serious this is, we need the whole of _America_ to be on the look out, we need the whole _world_ to be on the look out because who knows how far they've gotten. We need to find them and although we can't literally search for them, we can help by doing this. We've got to do this...so what do you say?"

"You know...that's not a bad idea."


	5. Campaigns

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this is terribly late but I've been bogged down with so much school work that I've had to do this little by little, which I know you must hate me for. This is reasonably short but I promise the next one will be longer and out sooner. A huge shout-out to **_cuzimbored_**, thank you so much for your kind words, they really were wonderful and I am so grateful to you- and anyone want an a truly ah-mazing story? Check out, well, all of them are great but especially, **_'I am Free'_** and her new one '**_Choices and Destiny'_**. If you like my stories, you'll be addicted to hers! **

**THANK YOU! To everyone who reviews, I am so, so grateful for every single one of them, they always put a big smile on my face because they're so lovely. **

**Read, Enjoy, Review :) **

**Gabriella**

**Trapped **

_Chapter 5 – Campaigns _

It had been a further week since Sharpay had paid Chad a visit and another week since they had decided that they needed to take action, even if they couldn't physically search for their best friends themselves, they could make sure everyone else was on the look-out. Thing was, it had also been a further week since Troy and Gabriella were missing and the police didn't seem to be any closer to finding them. To Jack, Lucille and Maria, it seemed as if they weren't doing anything, according to Chad, Taylor and Sharpay, all they were doing were questioning other students and teachers on the two teenagers, were they even looking? But, Sharpay had made sure that they were taking action because they were determined to find their two best friends.

Although, Taylor hadn't even met Troy or Gabriella, she was just as determined as Sharpay and Chad. It wasn't because she wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, nor was it because her father was on the case, it was purely because she wanted to help her new friends, she wanted to help Troy and Gabriella who must be going through hell. Seeing the numerous amounts of pictures of Sharpay with Gabriella and Chad with Troy, she wanted to get to know the two other teenagers. She wanted to be friends with them but that wasn't going to happen if they were kidnapped. But it wasn't just her selfish needs to have more friends, no, it was the fact that these two teens had so much going for them. She learnt how smart Gabriella was, how amazing at dance she was, how great Troy was at basketball, they had so _much_ potential to go far in life and yet, they might not be able to achieve that if they were still with the kidnapper. She was determined to get them back along side everyone else.

David Evans had even kindly leant his office to Sharpay, helping her move his belongings to another room as she set up everything. Sharpay designed more posters and badges, making sure they were "eye-catching" and that they would "attract people's attention" whilst Chad and Taylor got close and made a group on facebook, putting down all the details people needed if they knew or saw anything. Taylor had then made several videos to then post them on youtube. David had even taken a couple of weeks off to help and, considering, Lucille and Hillary didn't work, they also offered their services. With David being the owner of such a large company, he was able to get different shops involved too, letting them sell badges (some with Troy's picture and some with Gabriella's picture on them) so money could be donated to the missing people campaigns, although the Evans' had made a very large donation. With this, more people were assigned to the job for looking for the two teens and even members of the public had phoned in to offer their services.

In just one week, they had received more public attention than they could ever imagine. Cameras were constantly hanging around East High, hoping to get interviews with the three teenagers that had started the campaign, some of them wanting to get information from Taylor because her father was the Chief-of-police. Every student and teacher of East High had badges on their bags and posters on their doors, homes and walls. The video was soon becoming one of the most viewed videos with so many comments on each one, everyone supporting them, willing to help, many explaining how they made a donation. In fact, they had received so much attention, that even other countries were soon spreading it on their news, television stations wanting to get as much information from Sharpay, Chad and Taylor as they could, along side the distraught parents.

However, it seemed that Jack, Lucille and Maria had all begun to have a little more hope now that the campaign to-find-Troy-and-Gabriella was a-go. The thought that other people were helping, their generosity making it more possible to find their children; it was comforting to know that every time there was a news broadcast, every time someone bought a badge or saw the poster, every time another person was added to the case, they were one step closer to getting their babies back home.

But, finally, something was going their way for once.

"Dad! Dad!" Sharpay called loudly, running through a few rooms of the house, trying to find someone. "Mum! Dad! Maria! Oh, my, _God_!" Sharpay ran a hand through her hair with frustration before whispering to herself, "where are they?" As she stepped into the kitchen, she nodded towards the chef who was busy preparing their food before she walked out, knowing they weren't in there either. "Dad! Lucille? Jack! _Urgh_!" She screamed, almost ready to rip her hair out until she looked out a window and realised that they were all seated outside in the garden, considering the sun was beaming down on them. When Sharpay ran out, she was slightly breathless after running so rapidly to get there fast. "Here you are! Mr. McKessie is on the phone." She informed them, her attention went over to Lucille and Maria who jumped up together, almost knocking their chairs to the ground.

"He's called? Why? What's happened?" Lucille asked frantically, biting her lip her hand immediately going to her stomach which began to twist and turn into a tight know, not knowing whether this news was good or bad.

"What did he want?" Maria added, almost inaudibly, her face contorted into a state of panic and worry.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me when I asked. He wanted to let you know first considering you're the parents." Sharpay explained, "that's why I was trying to find you, he's on the phone now. I told him I'd get one of you...or, I guess, all three of you but it sounded important!" That was all it took for the Evans', the Bolton's and Maria scrambled to the study where the phone was still off the hook with a patient Mr. McKessie waiting on the other line. Maria reached the phone first and didn't hesitate to put it to her ear, needing to know more information.

"Hello?" She questioned, her voice wobbling with nerves. Everyone else waited, Jack holding Lucille tightly as they watched Maria in silence and in worry in case, it was as they feared, some bad news. "This is, Maria speaking."

"_Hello, Mrs. Montez, this is Chief McKessie."_

"I know, Sharpay told us you have news? What's happened? Have you found them yet?" Maria cried, tears building up and slowly leaking from her brown eyes as she asked desperately. "Please, please tell me you found them. _Please_."

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Montez but we haven't found them,"_ he replied sadly but adding with a definite layer of hope in his tone,_ "not yet anyway, we will though. I'm calling because we have found __something." _

"You have? What is it? What have you found?" Maria continued to ask quickly and worriedly. "Please, please tell me it's not bad news, tell me it's not bad news. Give us something good, something hopeful! Please!"

"_Mrs. Montez, calm down."_ Mr. McKessie answered calmly, although she could hear the sympathy in his voice.

"Please, just tell me what you found." Maria cried, biting her lip to prevent herself from bursting into hysterics. "I need to know that my baby is alright...tell me you found something useful."

"_Mrs. Montez, it's good news."_ He replied and Maria's eyes widened, her mind had already set that it was bad. _"We've found something to do with the kidnapped, something that will help us enormously in finding you daughter and Mr. Bolton."

* * *

_

"Hey, Bolton, you want to know something truly, _truly_ horrifying?" Gabriella asked randomly, breaking the still and bored silence, rolling on her side and propping herself up by her elbow on the pillow. "Really, it's quite disturbing when you properly think about it, which I have been doing. I guess you could call it...a freak of nature."

"What?"

"It's impossible to believe, really." Gabriella continued, mainly talking to herself this time as Troy watched her from his adopted position which was him lying on his front, his hands by his sides and his cheek pressed against the cold, hard, concrete floor.

"What?"

"In fact, I would say it was one of those times where you don't know how it all happened." Gabriella ignored his response, causing him to roll his eyes, "but, it did happen when it definitely _shouldn't_ have happened."

"Montez, just tell me what the heck you're talking about!"

"Well, I was just wondering, and then I was soon astonished," Gabriella smirked to herself, "when I realised that the sperm that created you beat out one _million_ others! Think of the person you could have been if that stupid, sperm hadn't lost its way, unfortunately being the right way, and fertilised that egg...you might have actually had a _brain_. Like I said, it's really hard to believe it found it's way to the right place."

"Fuck off."

"And if that said sperm hadn't beat out the rest, you would have had a better vocabulary than that."

"Funny." Troy spat sarcastically, sitting up and leaning against the wall, shooting daggers at her. "You know, Montez, I've realised that I'll _never_ forget the first time we met...although, trust me, I'll keep trying."

"Keep talking, Bolton," Gabriella sighed casually, rolling to her side and leaning on her back again, "someday, I'm sure you'll say _something_ intelligent." There was a pause before Gabriella began laughing loudly, "who am I kidding? You wouldn't know intelligence if it smacked you straight in the face and between your eyes."

"Whereas you are just a walking, talking brain." Troy replied innocently, "I think-"

"Whoa, did you just say you _thought_?" Gabriella feigned astonishment, "wow, that must have a long and lonely journey for you, Bolton. _So_ long. _So_ lonely."

"Shut up, Montez."

"Aww, is _baby_ Bolton getting angry?" Gabriella asked in a patronising, baby tone, one that made him sigh heavily. "Have you stopped wearing diapers yet?" Troy smirked before turning his head, his arms folded across his chest.

"Why, Montez," he chuckled, "did _you_ want to borrow one?" The amused smile on her features was suddenly wiped away and a scowl replaced it instead.

"Hilarious, Bolton, absolutely _hilarious_." She replied, rolling her eyes although, secretly annoyed that he had had a comeback to shoot back at her. They both fell into a silence, nothing being heard except a small drip of the tap in the corner. "Bolton?" She asked quietly, continuing on as Troy murmured a response, "what if we don't get out of here?"

"Not this again." Troy groaned. "Look, haven't been through this and why are we talking? You heard what that guy said, _you'll get what's coming to us._" He repeated the words and Gabriella couldn't help but shiver, remembering the manner, the way she could hear the venom, the disgust in his voice. She could only imagine how cruel he looked, how evil he was. "Don't talk to me."

"You're talking to _me_!" Gabriella defended. "Don't start blaming me again."

"You started the fucking conversation, Montez."

"Yeah but you know, you were the one to start throwing insults last time, that's why he said that." Gabriella responded angrily, "So, you are certainly the one to blame."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_!"

"Shut up!" Troy rapidly ran to Gabriella in a flash, straddling her and placing his hand over her mouth. "Are you _crazy_, Montez?" He whispered furiously. "Didn't I just explain that that guy would do if we made too much noise and- _urgh_! That's disgusting, you just licked my hand." Troy retreated his hand back, cradling it as if he had just been wounded.

"It's not like I have cooties, Bolton!" Gabriella snapped, rolling her eyes. "And, anyway, do you think I want _your_ hand over my mouth? Really, was that necessary?"

"Yes, it was." Troy hissed quietly, "because you could have _killed_ us, Montez, ever thought about that one?"

"Are you...scared?" Gabriella sniggered. "Oh, this is _priceless_! It's finally sinking in then? That we might not make it out of here alive or ever, for that matter but it's taken three weeks for you to realise this. Three _weeks_, Bolton! I can't believe it's taken you that long to understand how serious this situation is...three weeks!" She laughed loudly.

"Oh. My. God." Troy stared at her with wide eyes, still seated on-top of her, his legs on either side of her. "You've gone mad. I always thought you were kind of crazy but now, well, now you really have gone insane. This is an absolute nightmare, not only have I been kidnapped, I've gone and gotten kidnapped with the most annoying and now _insane_ girl ever. You could have, at least, been someone like Lindsey, I would have gotten _some_ action then."

"Cheers, Bolton." Gabriella replied sarcastically. "Anyway, Lindsey has the most stupid laugh in the world and you think my voice is whiny? Have you not heard her? It's _awful_!"

"Did you not listen to me?" Troy answered, "I said I would get some _action_ if she was hear, I would drown out her voice by occupying her instead." He smirked but Gabriella sent him a disgusted look in response.

"_Urgh_." She scrunched her nose up. "That is...vile. You really are a disgusting little boy, you-"

"I am anything but little."

"You are so cocky!" Gabriella shouted, causing him to put his hand over her mouth once more, ignoring her tongue which was running across his palm, although, it didn't take long for Gabriella to get his hand off her again. "Stop doing that! You are such a...a...there are no words to describe you, Bolton. No words."

"I am _that_ amazing."

"Or, you are _that_ much of a dick."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_! You are, _you're_ a dick."

"_You're_ a bitch but you don't see me saying that all the time, do you."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you _totally_ do."

"No, I _definitely_ don't."

"Yes-"

"We are not starting this up again." Gabriella warned him sternly, pointing her finger at him before shoving him off her. "And get off me! When I get out of here, I am totally suing you for attempted rape."

"What! You're delusional, I told you, Montez, you are de-lu-sio-_nal_." Troy threw his arms up in the air dramatically. "You know what, no, don't say anything, Montez." He stopped her as she opened her mouth to argue. "I can't deal with you anymore because we are actually going to get killed if you continue to open that massive mouth of yours and talk. It'll be your fault."

"It-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"Will yo-"

"Shut up."

"_Hmpf_." Gabriella sighed heavily, folding her arms across her chest and glaring harshly at Troy who had sat back down on the floor, leaning his head back on the wall and closing his eyes, knowing full well that the brunette was ready to strangle him right there, right now.

* * *

"So..." Sharpay began slowly as she sat next to Chad, both waiting patiently in their chemistry class for the teacher to begin the lesson. Over the three weeks of, basically, being in each other's company constantly whilst they sorted out the campaign, the two of them had actually become friends, a lot of help from Taylor's part as well. "When are you going to ask, Taylor out, then?"

"_What_!" Chad exclaimed loudly, before lowering his voice and leaning forward so Sharpay could hear, "what are you talking about? I don't like, Taylor that way."

"Little bit defensive there, Chad." Sharpay smirked, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, come on, everyone knows you like her. You might as well just ask her out!"

"Look, I know she's a sweet girl and beautiful...and she's totally awesome and funny too-" he quickly shook his head to stop himself from trailing off, "but I don't like her _that_ way. She's a good friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"But you want it to be something more." Sharpay pointed out and cut Chad off as he opened his mouth to protest. "Chad, it's obvious, she likes you too, you know. If you're scared of asking her out, it'll be fine. I know it."

"She likes me?"

"Yes!" Sharpay exclaimed, "you are so _oblivious_. To be honest, so is she but, look, if you're worried that she'll reject you, I know for sure that she won't. Anyway, if you like her that much, nothing should stop you from trying. Maybe-"

"I'm not scared of being rejected, Shar." Chad sighed, resting his chin on his palm. "I mean, a little bit but that's natural. It's just...Troy and Gabriella are still missing. It's been three weeks since they were kidnapped and now I'm thinking about a _girl_? I can't. It's not right. I should only be focusing on getting those two back, not Taylor."

"But, she makes you happy." Sharpay replied quietly, "I know she does, why should you give up your happiness-"

"Shar, if Jason asked you out, right now, what would you say?" Chad asked bluntly. "And I know you like him so don't say you don't because that's just as obvious as Taylor and I are supposedly. Seriously, what would you say to him?"

"I would say..." Sharpay pondered on it for a moment before giving a defeated sigh. "I would say that now is not the right time. You're right, I would feel bad for letting myself be happy when Troy and Gabriella are stuck somewhere dangerous."

"Exactly." Chad nodded his head with satisfaction, proving his point. "And, anyway, I've only known her for three weeks, I have plenty more time to get to know her without her thinking I'm not interested."

"Least I definitely know you're interested." Sharpay giggled but Chad gave her a horrified look. "Don't worry, I won't tell her..." he looked relieved for a moment before she added, "just yet. I'm kidding, _chill_. Anyway, we're focusing on Gabby and EC right now, I'll forget by the end of today."

"Excuse me? What did you just call, Troy?"

"EC."

"Which is...?"

"Eye Candy, of course!" Sharpay exclaimed before Chad erupted in laughter. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"_Eye Candy_, are you fucking serious?"

"You're just jealous because we don't have a nickname for you, Chad."

"Wait, Gabriella calls him that too?"

"No...no she's the only girl that doesn't call him that." Sharpay replied. "It's just a thing people like to call him because he's always skins when you guys play basketball, therefore, he's eye candy because every girl likes to drool over him."

"Except Gabriella."

"Yeah but then again, don't you see the sexual tension?" Sharpay asked with raised eyebrows. "I mean, they blatantly want to have sex with each other...oh God, what if Gabriella comes back and she's pregnant because they ended up having sex without condoms?" Chad began to laugh hysterically once more before he realised that Sharpay wasn't actually joking.

"Oh, you're serious." He cleared his throat, "don't worry, they've probably killed each other before they admit those feelings." They paused for a moment, still thinking of their friends. "Do...do you think they're okay? Do you think they're," he gulped, "alive?"

"To be honest, Chad," Sharpay bit her lip, "I really don't know."

"Do you ever get the feeling that something has happened to them?" Chad asked quietly, "like you-"

"Lose hope?" Sharpay offered and Chad nodded his head vigorously. "Almost everyday but then I just think that...I'm sure I would know if Gabby was...you _know_ and nothing is official, we don't know anything, I tell myself that I can't give up hope because then something might happen if it already hasn't."

"That's exactly it." Chad agreed. "Why did this have to happen to them? To their families, Emily has been crying every night apparently because Troy isn't there to read her his usual bed time story."

"He reads to his little sister?" Sharpay asked, almost shocked.

"Every night. She loves him and she's probably the most precious thing he has in his life." Chad explained softly. "Even when we have a guys night and we're hanging out at his house, he always goes upstairs to read her a story, even if Lucy or Jack offer instead. In fact, I remember a couple of times when we've been round mine and he reads a story to her over the phone."

"That's, sweet." Sharpay replied, surprised at how caring Troy could be. "I know that Yasmin and Ben are missing her like crazy. They love Gabby, they're a close family, especially since their dad died."

"Whoa, Gabriella's dad died?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Chad shook his head. "Gabriella's father is a legend! A _hero_! He was the one that saved those fourteen people in the New Mexico Massacre."

"No way, that's her dad!" Sharpay nodded. "I can't believe that..." he laughed faintly, "I can't believe that all these years, we've been fighting and we didn't know a single thing about each other. I know for a fact that Troy doesn't know about Gabriella's dad. She definitely doesn't know that he can be considerate."

"Yeah, if only we'd taken the time to get to know each other." Sharpay sighed, then referring to the kidnapping. "Maybe things would be different..._this_ might not have even happened."

* * *

"God, I am so confused." Gabriella stated, tilting her head to one side as she saw a tray with two plates of hot, steamy food in front of her, some more paracetamol and even two chocolate bars too. "What happened to the cold soup? The stupid, stale crackers we had yesterday? Why do we have this?"

"Why the hell are you complaining?" Troy asked, already shoving food into his mouth, making Gabriella cringe with disgust. "This is _great_! Some food I can actually taste and chocolate bars, he gave us _chocolate_ bars! I've been craving one of those for ages, it's like he can read my mind which, I've decided, is totally awesome."

"Awesome? _Awesome_! Bolton, what if he wants us to eat this to fatten us up before killing us?" She asked hysterically. "What if he's a _cannibal_?"

"Shut up and don't be so paranoid, Montez."

"Hang, on, you're telling me to stop being paranoid?" Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and popped her hip to one side. "You were the one shitting yourself because you said he was going to kill us if we talk to each other anymore, so don't tell me not to be paranoid when we suddenly get ..._this_!" She pointed to the plates. "This doesn't make any sense, Bolton! Why are we getting this again?"

"Quit questioning it, Montez!" Troy exclaimed, "last time you asked that, we got crap food for ages, remember. Maybe, they're watching us to see how grateful we are for the good food but every time you say something like that, he gives us shit food to make sure we don't take this for granted...hey, maybe our parents put us in here." Troy finished, taking a large bite from a potato, however, Gabriella merely stared at him.

"Please tell me, you realise how ridiculous you sounded just then."

"Whatever, it could happen," Troy shrugged, "now you should eat that or I'm going to steal it from you." Knowing that she was never going to get the answers to her questions and Troy probably _would_ take her food, leaving her with nothing, she sat down with a defeated sigh, picked up her knife and fork and began to eat. The food hadn't lasted long, both teenagers scoffing it down, finally some good food although, the uneasy feeling in Gabriella's stomach didn't cease but tried ignoring it as they sat in silence once more.

"Do you think they're any closer into finding out where we are?" Gabriella asked quietly, her voice timid and she chewed on her lip nervously. "Like, do you think that they've got clues or something."

"I don't know." Troy shrugged his shoulders, "why would I when I'm also stuck in here, what makes it worse is that I'm with you, Montez."

"Look, Bolton, don't think I enjoy being in your company either!" She snapped in response. "I hate being in such a close proximity of you for this amount of time. I just want to go home!" She cried, tears building up in her eyes, finally brimming over and spilling down her cheeks, although, she turned her back to Troy, her pride still wasn't letting him see her like that.

"So do I!" Troy bellowed, going slightly red as he became angry, frustrated with Gabriella for thinking he was feeling differently to herself. Of course, he was dying to go home and get away from their prison. "You think I like being stuck in here? You think I don't want to go home? You think I want to be _trapped_ like this, with you when I could be with my family, when I should be reading to my little sister and make sure there aren't any monsters under her bed or in her closet just to make her feel safer?" Gabriella had jumped as he began shouting, more tears leaking out, this time of fear of what Troy would do, however, he took it step too far for Gabriella. "My sister needs me, Montez, I suppose you're okay, being an only child with your mummy and daddy to give you whatever you want, oh, _boo-hoo_, they're not here to give you more money for clothes."

"Shut. Up." Gabriella said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Why? Because I'm telling the _truth_? What, is it because _daddy_ isn't here to give you something else."

"I said, _shut_ up!"

"I'm right, aren't I, Montez." Troy spat, "you haven't got a worry in the world, you don't have to take care of everyone. Your parents do that for you, I suppose."

"Shut up, Bolton, just shut the _fuck_ up!" She screamed, walking over and pounding her fists against his chest as more tears fell freely, burning her skin and eyes as they wouldn't stop. "You don't know a single thing that goes on in my life so don't pretend to just because you think so fucking highly of yourself." Troy looked shocked from her outburst but only momentarily before he leaned closer and hissed.

"Your predictable, Montez." Troy laughed, "I've seen where you live. Nice place, _daddy_ must have worked hard to get that for his little, one and only princess. I bet you, you're whole family are just like you, _snobs_, you have money so that's okay."

"Fuck off, Bolton!" Gabriella screeched, furiously wiping away her tears before she sat down on the bed, her head hanging low as she added, almost inaudibly, "I'm not only child. I have a younger brother and sister who need me as well, don't you ever and I mean _ever_ talk about my father that way again, Bolton. I mean it." She told him menacingly, locking her brown eyes with his blue ones.

"Why? Because I'm right?" He knew he was crossing the line, he knew he should have stayed quiet but his stubbornness and, the fact, he had all this pent up anger towards their kidnapper, he needed to get it out somehow and the only person he could was Gabriella.

"_No_!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't list off the qualities of you and your family, Montez."

"Because my father is _dead_, Bolton!"

"..."


	6. Closer

**Author's Note: Hello! Another update for Trapped, this one, I don't really like it. I don't know, there's something about it that I'm not happy about, maybe it's because I just love to write them bickering the whole time :P Thank you to everyone that reviewed, the most for one chapter it was awesome, I honestly LOVE reading them, they bring a smile to my face and inspiration for the next chapter. So thank you to, **_xZANESSA4LIFEx_**, **_kristenkay0606_**, **_rfee89_**, **_cuzimbored_** (awesome, awesome, awesome, that's how I describe you :P)...**_xzanessaforeverxG_**, **_zan lil_**, **_whirlergirl_** (love you! :P)...**_kellyharper_**, **_fairyfalls128_**, **_troyellaluvrxOx_**, **_JoJoBabe_**, **_nycqt84_**, **_Vfanforlife_**, **_Clembo29_**, **_BubbleGum236_** and **_Midnight113_** (both of you have been with me since my very first story and I always love your reviews- thank you!)**

**CHECK OUT MY _NEW_ STORY! **

**A Reality of Love, summary is in the story :D **

**Read, Enjoy, Review! :D**

**Trapped **

_Chapter 6 - Closer_

"..."

"Oh, well, this _is_ a surprise," Gabriella placed her hand to her heart, "Bolton's not got some pathetic comeback to say to me. Well, well, well, suddenly realised what a _jerk_ you are? Still silent, eh? Well good, it's about time you learnt when to be quiet." She snapped at him furiously, turning on her heel and sitting back down on the bed, listening to it creak as it adjusted to Gabriella's weight. Other than that, it was still and very quiet. Troy was still stuck on the spot, his eyes wide and full of guilt whilst Gabriella played with her hands, trying to hold in the tears which were so desperate to come out.

"Gabriella..." Troy spoke suddenly, however, it wasn't his usual confident tone; this time, it was much quieter and sorrowful. "I...I'm so sorry, I didn't know and-"

"I don't want your apologies, Bolton." Gabriella spat furiously, but Troy couldn't blame her, "unless you've found some supernatural discovery where saying _sorry_ brings people back to life. If you haven't, then I suggest you just stay silent."

"I...I..." Troy attempted but trailed off immediately because he didn't know what else he could say. He had officially gone too far; so far, in fact, he wanted to punish himself for it. There was no doubt about it, he should have stopped when he told himself to but he hadn't and he cursed himself for being so incredibly stubborn. Of course, he hadn't known, how was he supposed to know? However, Troy understood and accepted that that was certainly not an excuse for his cruel words towards her. "I _am_ sorry, Gabriella, if I had known, I never would have said anything."

"But you did say something, Bolton and now there's nothing you can do about it." Gabriella snapped, "at least I know what you really think of my family." Troy groaned loudly, "although, I'm shocked that you haven't made some remark, Bolton, maybe you do have, at least, _quarter_ of a heart in that cold body of yours."

Sighing deeply, Troy slowly walked over to Gabriella and sat next to her, not surprised when she turned her head away but not before he saw a tear slip down her cheek. Hesitantly, Troy placed his arm around her, noticing how she had stiffened before relaxing in his arms, "I know that we've had our disagreements-" he was quickly cut off by Gabriella's scoff.

"Little more than a disagreement, don't you think?" She questioned coldly, wiping away another tear from her eyes, still refusing to look at him, "because I'm always ready to kill you as soon as I've spoken to you and I'm sure you're ready to do the same to me."

"Okay, so I know that we've had our arguments that drive us both _crazy_ with anger," he rephrased, rolling his eyes obviously before closing them and continuing, his voice becoming very soft and comforting, "but I'm not that cruel, I promise. I _do_ have a heart, believe it or not and a lot more than a quarter, you just don't see that side of me."

"Because it doesn't exist."

"Please, Gabriella, I'm _trying_ here." Troy groaned, running his hand through his hair with his free hand, "you're not giving me a chance, _please_, just give me a chance."

"Why should I, Bolton?" Gabriella hissed, wiping away a tear harshly before shrugging off his arm and standing up to walk over to the window, even though she couldn't see out of it as it was too high up. "Why, in my right mind, should I give you any type of chance?"

"Because...I'm asking nicely?" Troy replied weakly, chucking lightly and hoping that she would join along but all he got was a small whimper before Gabriella burst into uncontrollable tears, alarming Troy immensely as he jumped up and ran over to her. "Shit, I was only joking, I promise you, I was just joking! But, don't think I was making a joke out of _this_ situation, I wasn't, I swear!" He tried to get Gabriella to face him but she held her head in her hands and Troy instinctively reached out, wrapping his muscular arms around her shaking body, pulling her into his chest where she sobbed loudly, holding onto his shirt as she did so. "Please don't cry, Brie." He whispered softly and he felt Gabriella bury her head further into the crook of his neck.

There was a pause as Gabriella's cries weakened and became quieter but she startled Troy when she ripped herself out of his grip, "_urgh_, what am I _doing_?" She shouted at herself, clutching at her hair.

"I'm sorry?" Troy asked quietly, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"You're the one that caused me to be like this!" She exclaimed, pushing him slightly, "why do you have to be nice _now_? What is your problem?"

"My problem? What is _your_ problem, Gabriella?" Troy argued, "I was just trying to be nice to you! I was trying to make you feel better because I feel bad that I made you cry. I pushed it way too far and I'm trying to make it up to you but you have to go back to being some snobby _bitch_, don't you!" He shouted.

"I _hate_ you." She muttered but Troy merely sighed and stepped forward again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you." He reached out to her but she turned away, "_Gabriella_!" He whined. "Please, I don't want to fight anymore, it's tedious and I don't want to keep upsetting you." He then confessed quietly, almost in a whisper, "I don't like seeing you cry...especially when it's _me_ that has made you that way."

"Then why do you insist on insulting me every single day?" Gabriella protested, looking at him with disbelief, "if you honestly hated making me cry then you wouldn't say the things that you do...that you just _did_. That's my dad you were talking about, Troy, _my_ dad and I will not..." she paused, trying to compose herself as fresh tears began to build up in her eyes, "I will _not_ let you talk about him that way or my family."

It was then that Gabriella burst into tears once more, placing her hands over her eyes, almost as if that would make her stop and when Troy saw this, he immediately rushed over and pulled her back into his arms, not caring if she hated him. "I know, I'm sorry. I was completely out of line, I never should have done that, I never should have made you tell me that way. I'm sorry, I really am."

"Quit saying sorry when you don't mean it!" Gabriella cried. "You make it worse."

"I do mean it, really, I promise you I do!" Troy held her tighter, "I took my anger out on you when I was angry at this kidnapper guy and-" only this made things worse as Gabriella's sobs increased, "no, please don't cry, Brie, please. I really hate it when you cry. It's okay," he began to whisper soothingly, "really, it'll be okay, Brie, it will."

"Wh...wh...what did you just call me?" She questioned, lifting her tear-stained from his chest to look into his blue eyes which seemed just as shocked as hers were. "Troy, what did you just call me?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Troy replied quietly, almost inaudibly, "Brie...is that a bad thing? Do you not like it-"

"No, it's just..." Gabriella hesitated as she licked her lips, "my dad used to call me that."

"Oh!" Troy exclaimed, stuttering slightly, "um, I'm sorry, I didn't realise! If I had known, I wouldn't have called you that and...well...yeah, I'm sorry, I won't call you that again." He paused before quickly adding another, "sorry."

"No, no I don't mind; really I don't." She sniffed, her tone full of surprise until she added shyly, "actually, I kind of like it."

"You sure?" Troy asked softly, "just tell me not to if it bothers you. I promise you, I won't get mad and I won't be offended, I'll completely understand...I will."

"Strangely enough," Gabriella bit her lip, "I want you to."

* * *

"Chief McKessie?" A young man knocked loudly on the brown door, "may I come in, sir?" Once he saw Edward nod, the man stepped in, clad in a business suit, and closed the door on his way in. "Sir, the forensic team have just returned with their results on the Bolton-Montez case."

"Good, good," Edward stood up abruptly, walking around his desk and receiving the sandy-brown file from his hand, "um, Taylor honey, could you just sit outside for a moment? This is business."

"Dad," Taylor sighed, "I want to-"

"Taylor, outside, please." Edward cut her off sternly, despite her ambitions to be like him, he didn't want her around when anything could have been in this report; especially when it could be the worst. "_Now_, Taylor."

"Fine." The teenager huffed, slamming her book shut and exiting his office, shutting the door with a _bang_ but not before sending him a harsh glare. However, Edward wasn't satisfied and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, then, he walked over to the door and swung it open suddenly, not surprised when Taylor stumbled forward. "Oh, don't give me that look, dad." She scoffed at his disapproving look. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" She held her hands up in defence whilst walking away. "I'll go to the canteen for a bit."

"Thank you." Edward replied, turning around and shutting the door, rolling his eyes at his daughter's behaviour and sitting down in his chair. "Sorry about that, Will. Right, so, what's in this, then?" He asked, opening up the folder.

"Well, the forensics took some tests on the van and it is confirmed that it was set on fire purposely and there was no sign of any body, sir." Will answered, leaning forward in interest as Edward scanned through the file. "Also, there were traces of another set of car tracks, a smaller car. The forensic team think it may be a smaller van. One big enough to hold two teenage kids but small enough to look less suspicious."

"So, our kidnapper has tried to make a decoy." Edward sighed, leaning back in his chair, "he's clever, I'll give him that but, with no sign of bodies yet, it appears that they're alive and that is very good news. And there wasn't anything else in that van, are they able to see who the van belonged to before?"

"Sorry, sir but with the fire, most traces of anything where this information would be found has been wiped away. The license plate is illegible however they have taken in some parts of the van, they believe that they may possibly be able to find some trace of something considering the van wasn't completely burnt; even if it is places that he probably wouldn't have touched much. They have definitely found a watch though, whether that belongs to Mr. Bolton, we're not sure, we would have to ask his parents."

"I'll do that." Edward answered and Will nodded in agreement. "What about Miss. Montez, is there anything that could suggest she was with them?"

"Not yet but, like I said, they may find traces of something. Tests are being carried out as we speak, sir." Will informed him. "Sir, the press want to speak with you. They've been phoning non-stop about it. What should I tell them?"

"Tell them that we have no time to talk as of yet." Edward replied quickly. "After all, they have already had a statement from myself and the families of Mr. Bolton and Miss. Montez. When we make another statement, it will be us that reach them."

"It's just," Will paused, "people have been talking. It's been three weeks since they've been missing and, well, it's unusual for kidnappers to keep them for this long. It's not surprising that they're thinking of the worst, sir, in fact, I believe over half of our team think they're...dead."

"Do _you_?" Edward asked formally.

"Me, sir?" Edward nodded, his lips in a thin line. "Honestly, I don't. I'm sure that if the kidnapper can go so far as to burn his car without leaving the two bodies inside, he would go as far as keeping them for longer. As to why he is keeping them, well I still have no clue. That is a complete mystery to me, sir. Also, the van was burnt after two weeks of them being missing. Murderers don't keep their hostages that long, usually, four to five days is long enough; too long to some."

"I am very glad you said that, Will." Edward smiled with approval. "Because I don't believe they're dead either, in fact, I say we show those other officers that the only way to crack a case successfully is to be hopeful. We're getting closer, I know we are." Edward stood up, a determined look on his features. "Right, I better get over to the Bolton's home, where is the watch?"

"In the evidence room, sir."

"Right." Edward nodded once more, opening up his door for Will to leave, however, just before the young officer stepped out completely, Edward stopped him to say gratefully, "good job, Will. Make sure you keep it up."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"And this was, Gabby when we made cakes for mummy's birthday." Yasmin explained to Lucille, pointing at a picture of the three Montez children, covered in flour and sugar, all three of them with large, beaming smiles on their bright, glowing faces, a cake sitting proudly in front of them. "That was really fun and Gabby let us lick the bowls afterwards!"

"Wow, that sounds _great_!" Lucille replied enthusiastically, smiling as Yasmin picked up another picture and handed it to the blue-eyed women. "You all look like you're having fun here."

"Yeah! Gabriella took us to see the dolphins and the whales and the sharks for our birthday!" Yasmin exclaimed, spreading her arms out as she got excited just thinking about it. "It was so much fun and then when we got home, mummy had made us a massive cake, didn't she Ben?"

"Uh-huh." Ben nodded, biting into a biscuit and letting his legs dangle from the chair as the Montez' had been invited over to the Bolton's that day. It appeared that with Gabriella and Troy missing, the families, although Emily, Yasmin and Ben were still not informed of their siblings true whereabouts, had bonded, feeling comfort in each other as each one knew how the other was feeling. It was Lucille who suggested to bring the photos to share, it had come to the point where looking at the photos brought more hope to one another. "Thank you for the biscuit, Mrs. Bolton." Ben said politely and Maria beamed down at her son, kissing his head lightly.

"You are very welcome, Ben." Lucille replied, "but, please, I would prefer it if you called me, Lucy. Now, would you two kids like to play outside? We have a swing-set?"

"Yeah!" Ben and Yasmin exclaimed simultaneously, their eyes bright with excitement. When Lucille nodded, she opened the French doors and the twins ran outside, leaving the two mother's to converse.

"They are so utterly adorable, Maria."

"Thank you, Emily is an extremely sweet girl herself." Maria replied softly. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Oh, Jack took her to her grandmother's, we thought she should probably get away from the..._atmosphere_." Lucille explained with a deflated sigh. "I didn't feel it was right that she was around so much tension and with the police...well...I just don't want to have to tell her the real reason why Troy isn't here because I don't think she'll understand properly."

"Of course, I can't blame you." Maria patted her arm softly and comfortingly. "I wish there was-" However, Maria was quickly cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Apologising, Lucille stood up and hurried to the door as the person in front of it knocked again. Although, Lucille was somewhat shocked when Edward McKessie stood on her doorstep.

"Chief McKessie?" She squeaked, a mixture of nerves and hope wrapping round her stomach.

"Mrs. Bolton." He nodded, smiling warmly at her. "Would it be alright if I came in? There is something I need to talk to you and your husband about."

"Of course, of course." Lucille chewed her lip anxiously whilst stepping to her side, letting the tall man step by. "Jack isn't here though at the moment but Maria Montez is though. Does it apply to Gabriella too? Is it even about Troy? Have you found something?" She asked frantically, leading him into the kitchen where Maria was drinking her tea.

"Yes, we've found something, Mrs. Bolton." Edward informed her and greeted Maria, who stood up quickly when he walked into the room, the same way he had greeted Lucille. "Would you like to call your husband to be here first?"

"No, no, I can tell him later." Lucille shook her head from side to side, her face contorted into worry. "Please, just tell us what you've found. _Please_ say it's something good."

"Well," Edward cleared his throat, "we had a report a few days ago explaining that there was a van in a ditch, it had been set a light. We did some forensic tests and it appears that this is the van that Gabriella and Troy were in." Maria clapped a hand to her mouth, tears approaching her eyes. "But it is confirmed that neither of them were in there, no one was." The mother's let out a deep sigh of relief. "We doing more tests as we speak but this watch was found, Mrs. Bolton. Could you tell if this was Troy's?"

Lucille gulped, standing up cautiously as she held the clear plastic bag that held a blacked, burnt golden watch that she had, indeed, last seen on her son's wrist. "Yes. Yes that's definitely Troy's."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton." Edward touched her arm sympathetically, shooting her another warm and comforting smile. "Please, do not worry about your children. I am determined to do whatever I can to get them back. We're close, I know we are. We just need a piece a couple more things. We'll get them back."

"Thank you, Mr. McKessie." Maria sent him a watery smile, a few tears trailing down her cheeks. "I know how hard you are working to find Troy and Gabby so thank you."

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"And Taylor." Lucille breathed out. "She has done so much for us, for Sharpay and Chad too. You have a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you." Edward replied gently, "she certainly has taken a liking to Albuquerque. Thank you for having her around, I know how much a handful my girl can be."

"Really, she has been a big help. It's like she's been here just as long as us." Maria answered, "you're very lucky to have her." There was a short pause and Edward looked between the two women, feeling his heart tug towards them because he honestly could not imagine life without Taylor, his baby girl. Just as they stood in silence, Ben came running in, a small look of despair on his face.

"Mummy! Mummy!" He yelled. "You have to come outside, Yasmin fell off the swing and she's _crying_!"

* * *

"Yasmin has a habit of falling over." Gabriella giggled, focusing on her thumb battling with Troy's in a thumb war, a game that Troy had suggested to pass more time. "She's just so clumsy and sometimes she can get quite badly hurt but other times, it's just funny."

"Oh, what a wonderful big sister you are, laughing at her pain." He replied sarcastically but lightly instead of their usual bitter tones towards each other. "Emily can be a klutz. She's fallen down the stairs so many times that you just couldn't count...I think it's because they're girls."

"_Hey_!" Gabriella playfully nudged his shoulder with her free hand, ultimately losing his concentration so she was able to win one battle. "_Yes_! I won!"

"No fair, Montez!" Troy argued, "you _cheated_ and the rules clearly state that you can't cheat."

"Er...Troy? What rules?" She giggled and Troy broke out into a large smile of his own.

"Touché, Brie, touché." Troy chuckled and he sighed, shuffling round so he was sitting next to Gabriella, their backs pressed up against the stone wall. "I'm surprised this isn't...weirder." He stated, an almost confused expression upon his features. "I mean, why do we have so much to talk about? Especially in the given circumstances."

"I know what you mean." Gabriella replied softly. "After so many years of fighting. To be honest, that's probably our answer. We've argued for so long that we just didn't know anything about each other. Now, we're using the..._spare_ _time_, if that's what you can really call it, to learn. Although...it is slightly awkward, you can't deny." She gestured between the large gap between them, for although Troy had sat next to her, Gabriella was pretty sure another two people would be able to place themselves neatly in the gap that he left.

"Okay, so it _is_ kind of awkward," Troy agreed, "but can you really blame us for being this way? Like you said, we had so many years of fighting. So many years. I can't quite believe it's gone on for this long."

"I can." Gabriella muttered. "It would have been a lot shorter but you kept picking fights."

"_Me_? You can't put all the fucking blame on me, Montez!" He shot back harshly. "You started a fair share of your own."

"Only because you spent so much of your time _annoying_ me!" Gabriella exclaimed, "if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be like this now. You decided you didn't like me in middle school, _remember_? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, why would _you_ do anything wrong, Montez?" Troy rolled his eyes, "you're freakin' _perfect_, how could I ever forget. Oh wait, I can't because you're always fucking _reminding_ me!" He growled.

"Shut up, Bolton." Gabriella hissed icily.

"Shut up, Montez."

"I told you to shut up first."

"Doesn't matter." Troy spat coldly.

"Yes it _does_."

"No it _doesn't_."

"_Yes_, it does!"

"_No_, it doesn't."

"Shut up!" Gabriella exclaimed, pulling at her hair with aggravation.

"Don't tell me to shut up, okay?" Troy replied sweetly, although Gabriella was sure she could hear the venom in his voice. However, Troy sighed heavily and leant his head back on the wall, closing his eyes. "I thought we weren't going to do this anymore."

"Yeah, I know." Gabriella unconsciously mimicking him as she sighed tediously. She pulled up her knees to her chest and rested her chin on the top of her knees. "I think this is going to be harder than we thought...I mean, think about how long we have been fighting. Like I said before, since _middle_ school, that's quite a long time to be fighting, don't you think?" Troy nodded in agreement. "It's just what we've become used to. We find arguing with each other just as easily as we breathe."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Troy chuckled. "Arguing with you, Brie takes a hell of a lot out of me. I'm hardly ready to face the day if we have one in the morning."

"I definitely know what you mean." Gabriella laughed loudly. "I almost fell asleep in History once, not just because Mr. Sampson is the most boring person on the planet but we'd also been fighting in the cafeteria that day."

"We do make a pair."

"You can say _that_ again."

"We do make a-"

"I didn't mean that literally, Troy." Gabriella giggled, rolling her eyes. "I'll admit, when we're not fighting, you're an _okay_ kind of guy." She teased.

"Same goes to you, Brie." He poked her sides making her squirm slightly. "You can be _alright_ when you want to be." They laughed in unison together, a sound that both of them could get used to. "I think we should make it official, start over maybe?"

"Start over?" Gabriella crinkled her nose up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Troy pushed himself up, brushing his jeans and motioning for Gabriella to do the same, with she did but with plenty of caution. "Troy, what on earth are yo-" However, he left no time for her to finish as he extended his hand out with a beaming, pearly white smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Troy Bolton. Want to be my _brand new_ friend?" He winked, making her giggle loudly before accepting his hand and playing along.

"I'm Gabriella Montez and yes, I would be honoured to be your _brand new_ friend."

Shaking hands, they looked at each other's eyes and grinned proudly, already feeling different. They weren't sure how long it would last, of course they would tell themselves that every friends have their moments of disagreeing with each other, how often that was, they didn't know. However, they did know that they had taken a _giant_ leap forward and become closer. It wasn't hard to tell as when they sat back down again, nothing, not even a pin, could fit between them.


	7. Suspicion

**Author's Note: And here is Chapter 7! **

**Hopefully you all enjoy this one. I have an outline of what I'm doing in the next chapter and expect action and drama. Maybe a little humor added in there too :D. I really do like this story and I hope you all do too. I can't wait to read your reviews and I have to thank absolutely everyone who leaves me a message. I love, love, _love_ all of them! They're _wonderful_ so keep 'em coming!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review! :D :D :D**

**Trapped **

_Chapter 7 – Suspicion _

_Two Days Later_

_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! _

"Bless you."

_Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!_

"Bless you...again."

_Achoo_!

"Brie, are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly, watching Gabriella brush her hair out of her face. "You've been sneezing a lot, lately. Do you feel alright?" He asked warily as she sneezed a couple more times, sniffing gently afterwards and lying back down on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gabriella replied quickly, "I think it's just the dust. There's so much of it around here...there better not be freaking asbestos in this room." She scrunched her nose up with distaste. "I don't want to die from asbestos."

Chuckling to himself, Troy answered, "are you kidding me? We've been stuck in this room for...however many weeks now and you've already told me too many times that there is about a ninety-eight percent chance we could die because of our kidnapper and you're worried that you're going to die because of asbestos?"

"What? Asbestos is a killer, Troy, a _kil-ler_." Gabriella defended herself. "Did you know it can cause lung cancer? I don't want to die from lung cancer whilst trapped in this place, do you?"

"Okay, point proven." Troy rolled his eyes, shuffling round so his legs were propped up against the wall and his head was on the floor. "...but I still think you're being melodramatic, Brie."

_Achoo_! _Achoo_!

"Seriously, Brie, are you feeling alright?" Troy asked, deciding to stand up and walk over to the bed where she began coughing quietly. "You know, you're looking a bit...peaky."

"_Peaky_?" Gabriella giggled before coughing once more, "now that's a word I never thought I'd hear you say. And, I'm fine, really...you don't need to fuss over me, however sweet it is."

"You think I'm sweet now, do you?" Troy smirked, leaning down so he was sitting by the bed. Gabriella shuffled round herself to face him easier and when she nodded, he grinned proudly. "Now, that is a word I never thought _you'd_ say about _me_."

_Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_!

"Okay, I'm not kidding now, Brie, you look really pale." Troy tucked a curl behind her ear as he swept his eyes over her body, examining her silently in case there was something wrong that he hadn't noticed before. "Are you absolutely certain that you don't feel sick or unwell?"

"Troy, by making me thinking about it, I'm going to feel sick." Gabriella smirked before sitting up, letting her curls fall around her shoulders. "Don't worry about me, Troy. Like I said before, it's just the...the...-" _Achoo_! "...dust."

"Brie, I'm not-"

"Quit worrying, Bolton." Gabriella giggled, silencing him by clamping her hand over his mouth. When she heard him groan a protest to her, she smirked and asked patronisingly, "I'll take my hand away when you promise not to say anymore about how awful I look."

As Gabriella released her hand, his eyes were wider and he began to quickly exclaim, "No, Brie, I wasn't telling you how awful you were. You never really look awful, in fact, I don't think I've ever seen you look awful it's just..." his rambling trailed off when Gabriella snorted behind her hand, "...are you...are you _laughing_ at me?"

"_Me_? Laugh at _you_?" Gabriella said dramatically, placing her hand upon her chest, "_never_."

"Okay, now you're mocking me." Troy pointed at her accusingly. "And that hurts me, Brie, it really hurts me because you're making me feel unwanted. I don't like feeling unwanted so I'm just going to have to sit on you." He told her, not giving Gabriella a chance to react before he lied over half her body, making her squeal.

"Troy..." she gasped, half because Troy was a lot heavier for her to take and the other half because she was laughing too much for her to breath properly. "...you're killing me here, please, do us all a favour and lose some weight!"

"So, first you laugh at me, then you mock me and make me feel unwanted," Troy prodded her sides, "and now you're calling me fat? You definitely know how to cut someone down, don't you, Brie!" He exclaimed, finally rolling off her but staying close enough so he didn't push her off the bed considering he was now leaning against the wall.

"I didn't call you fat!" Gabriella protested, "I said you should lose some weight but I could have been referring to how much muscle you had. Remember, muscle weighs more than fat." She pointed out and Troy began smirking, "why have you got that look on your face?" Gabriella asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because you called me hot." Troy tapped her nose.

"No I didn't!" Gabriella defended herself, shaking her head vigorously from side to side.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_!"

"_No_!"

"We've got to stop doing this." Troy chuckled, "and you did pretty much call me hot."

"I never said anything like that!" Gabriella exclaimed. "All I said was that you weren't fat but you had muscle, when did I ever mention that you were hot?"

"Okay, so you didn't actually _say_ I was hot...but you implied it." Troy replied, "you said I had muscle and most muscular people are also referred to as hot. Besides, I don't need you to tell me I'm hot because I already know, you know, with all those cheerleaders and...well, all the other girls really."

"Well, that's a load of bullshit." Gabriella scoffed.

"No it's not, dearest Gabriella." Troy replied, "don't think I don't hear what the girls call me...EC? Eye Candy...although, I'll admit, I've never heard you call me that." _Achoo_! "And I really do think you're coming down with something." He grimaced and put his hand to her forehead. "You don't have a temperature...but you might later on. Are you cold? Too hot? Do you want me to get off?"

"Troy, please stop worrying." Gabriella smiled gently, "and I don't want you to get off because you are my source of warmth right now considering that stupid blanket doesn't do much." She turned and glared at the blanket that she had thrown to the floor.

"Well, of course it's not doing anything when it's on the floor, Brie." He teased, leaning over her and picking it up, "funny enough, you have to actually put it over you to make you-"

"Okay, shut up Mr. I-Think-I-Know-It-All." Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully. _Achoo_! _Achoo_! "And before you say anything, Troy Bolton, I'm _fine_."

"Sorry but you're worrying me!" Troy defended, holding his hands up in surrender, "if you're sick, we can't get any help that's all, I'd much rather prevent you from becoming unwell, if we leave it then it might be too late and I don't want that to happen." Troy tucked another piece of hair behind her ear. "So, can you blame me for being worried?"

"You know," Gabriella sighed softly, "it's a shame I never got to see this side of you before, Troy. You really are quite sweet when people get to know you...I wish I could have seen it earlier."

"And you're not that bad either, Brie." Troy teased, prodding her sides and making her squeal once more. "Either is Sharpay...I suppose, although, I'm still annoyed with her for throwing her shoe at me. That fucking hurt, I can still feel it." He pouted, rubbing his head whilst Gabriella giggled.

"She's not that bad when you get to know her." Gabriella answered, "she's always been there for me, especially when my Dad died. I don't think I would have been able to do it without her." She smiled gently, a deflated feeling washing over her when she thought of her father.

"How...how did it happen?" Troy asked hesitantly. "You don't have to tell me, of course but..." he trailed off, not being able to justify why he wanted to know. "You know what, don't worry, it was wrong of me to ask. I'm sorry."

"Troy, it's okay." Gabriella told him gently. "It's not as hard as it used to be." She sighed and began tracing circles on Troy's shirt. "My Dad...he was, um...well...he-"

"Brie, you really don't have to tell me; please don't feel like it's an obligation because I asked you." Troy hugged her tightly, pressing her body to his, ignoring how perfectly their bodies moulded together. "I don't want to make you upset again. Really don't worry about it."

"Troy, honestly, it's okay." Gabriella replied quietly, "it's just, my Dad really shouldn't have died. It was unfair but he was a hero, he's my hero." Troy looked down at her curiously and watched as the brunette closed her eyes, an almost painful expression falling across her features. "My Dad-well, he was one of the men murdered in the _New Mexico Massacre, _Troy." She whispered and Troy fought the urge to let his mouth drop with shock. "But, by sacrificing himself, he saved fourteen people that day and I couldn't be more proud of him."

"Oh, Brie." Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her petite frame, kissing the top of her head tenderly. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea! I...your Dad was certainly a brave man for doing that, I know for a fact that not many people would do that, you're right, he's definitely a hero, he saved so many lives that day and prevented so many families from losing a loved one, he should be remembered forever." He replied softly and Gabriella couldn't help but let a smile stretch on her face.

"That means a lot to me, Troy." Gabriella leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger there for a moment. "Thank you." She snuggled further into Troy, a moments pause falling between the two before Gabriella said gently, "that's why fourteen is my lucky number, you know, for every life he saved."

"Fourteen?" Troy smiled widely, "that's my lucky number too." Gabriella giggled briefly, "hey, Brie, could you, maybe, tell me about your Dad?"

"Sure...I don't know where to start though." Gabriella exhaled loudly, puffing her cheeks out in the process, before breathing out, "my Dad was...well, he was the _best_..."

* * *

"Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay..." Chad shook his head and playfully feigned disappointment as he took the orange basketball from the blonde's hands. "A word of advice...never, and I mean _never_, plan to play professional basketball because you suck."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement, Chad." Sharpay folded her arms and rolled her hazel eyes as the ball 'swished' through the hoop when Chad shot. "Luckily, I'm not but I'm not _that_ bad."

"Oh, trust me, you are." Chad teased and laughed as Sharpay nudged him with her elbow before he looked over at Taylor who was concentrating hard on her book. "Hey, Tay!" He called enthusiastically, "want to play with us?"

"No thanks," Taylor replied politely, "I'm fine reading."

"Oh, come on, Taylor!" Sharpay exclaimed, "it'll be fun. You can laugh at me when I try to shoot again. Chad seems to find it amusing enough."

"It's true." Chad sang. "Anyway, you've been reading that book for _ages_! Don't you want a break from it? Have a little basketball game? Besides, I've never seen you play the beautiful game before, I'd like to see your moves..."

"In more way than one." Sharpay muttered under her breath but Chad heard her and pushed her shoulder gently so she stumbled backwards, "save it for the game, Chad, save it for the game."

"Bring it on, Evans!" Chad exclaimed and his eyes lit up when Taylor stepped on court, her book discarded on the grass with their bags. "Ah, Miss. McKessie has decided to join us. So, shall we say you two against me? Or Sharpay and I against you, Tay?"

"Hey, why not you two versus _me_?" Sharpay pointed out.

"Because you need all the help you can get, Shar." Chad chuckled until Sharpay threw the ball in his direction, smacking him straight on the head. "_Ouch_! Oh, so now you get the ball where you're aiming for, try doing that with the hoop next time, yeah?"

"You and Sharpay can go together." Taylor piped up, bending down and retrieving the ball. "I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty awesome at basketball. I reckon I could take the both of you easily." She smirked and Chad narrowed his eyes, a playful smile tugging on his lips.

"Oh, we have a not-so-modest player on the court, ladies and gentlemen." Chad called out and Sharpay giggled. "Right then, well, considering you think you're so good," he snatched the ball from Taylor's hands, "_we'll_ start with the ball..." he turned round and walked to the middle whilst saying teasingly in Sharpay's direction, "and when I say 'we', what I really mean is _I'll _start with the ball."

After Taylor had finished laughing and Sharpay had finished glaring at Chad, the afro-haired male began the game, offering the pass to Sharpay who immediately passed it back to Chad -_unsurprisingly_, he thought. Bending his knees, he let the ball leave his fingers and smiled widely when the ball flew effortlessly through the hoop. Turning around, he saw Sharpay clap excitedly and Taylor shrugging nonchalantly.

"You're not _that_ impressive, Danforth." Taylor challenged, "I could do better."

Throwing the ball to the brunette, Chad replied, "lets see what you got then, _McKessie_."

With a cheeky smirk gracing her features, Taylor bounced the ball a couple of times on the concrete court, dribbling forward to the three-pointer line where Chad had already begun defending. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to shoot right there with Chad directly in front of her -he was sure to steal the ball due to his height- she dodged around him and ran up to the hoop, scoring flawlessly with a lay-up and looking at Chad who's eyes had widened ever-so-slightly.

"Whoa, Tay, that was absolutely _awesome_!" Sharpay squealed, looking at Taylor as if she were an alien. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"School. My Dad." Taylor shrugged, the basketball under her arm. "Told you I was good."

"Okay, I'll admit that was pretty good." Chad answered, "I think you could even give Troy a run for his money." He added and it went silent between the three for a moment until Chad asked quietly, "so, Tay, do you know anything about the case? Have they found anything else?"

"No -well, they probably have but my Dad is so set on keeping me out of it." Taylor sighed with annoyance, "a couple of days ago, there was something but my Dad sent me out and caught me trying to listen at the door. Besides, I would have told you guys by now."

"When they come back," Sharpay said firmly as if she were telling herself rather than the others, "you'll love 'em, Tay."

"Yeah." Chad agreed quickly. "And then you can play basketball against, Troy, show him what you got. I know he'd love to play someone new, I'm sure he gets bored with some of us guys because he already knows our strengths and weaknesses." He chuckled lightly.

"I wish we could find the person who's done this." Sharpay mumbled.

"Likewise." Chad added quietly.

"...we could try?" Taylor suggested after another silence fell between the three.

"How?"

"Well, we can't _physically_ search for them but..." Taylor smiled mischievously, Sharpay and Chad had begun to realise that she had a plan with this look on her face, "...we could always snoop? Try and find out who took them, see if anyone would have a motive? I'm certain that I'd be able to grab a couple of files from my Dad's office without him noticing. Of course, he'd kill me if I found out but what can he honestly do about it?"

"You serious?" Chad asked.

"Positive." Taylor nodded with a grin. "I want to help you find them and I know that you two feel like we're doing nothing about it...I don't know why I didn't think about it before. We can start our own file with what we've pieced together?"

"Taylor, are you sure you can get any files though?" Sharpay asked, "wouldn't your Dad notice them gone? Wouldn't he need them? Are you even sure we would be able to piece anything together?"

"Truthfully, I don't know if we'd be doing any good or if it's a waste of time." Taylor answered softly, "but we can still try, can't we. You never know, we might see something that no one else has yet. I mean, you guys know them better than the detectives on the case, you'll know if something is not right."

"Tay has got a point." Chad continued, turning to Sharpay who was chewing on her lip anxiously. "And, like she said before, her Dad can't do anything that drastic if he notices the files missing. If they really need them, Tay will know and return them. What's the worst he could do? Ground her probably."

"And I've been grounded plenty of times," Taylor voiced up, "I'm cool with getting in trouble."

"Come on Shar," Chad walked over to her, "just imagine it, we find something that they've missed because, Taylor's right, we know Troy and Gabriella better than them. What if we manage to give them more information? It could lead to them being found or it could lead to he police naming the kidnapper." He told her excitedly. "To be honest, I'll probably do it without you because, I don't know about you, Shar but I'm bored of sitting around and doing nothing to help my friends."

"If you're worried about getting in trouble, Shar," Taylor walked over, "don't be because it'll be my fault. They won't even have to know you're involved. I'll be getting the files." Taylor and Chad looked at Sharpay expectantly who had stopped chewing her lip but was still looking at her friends worriedly, her brow furrowed. "So, what do you say?" Taylor asked.

Swallowing, Sharpay gave a dramatic sigh before saying, "I'm in." She confirmed and smiled when Taylor and Chad engulfed her in a hug. "But, if we do get found out, we'll all take the rap because-"

"We're all in this together." Taylor and Chad finished simultaneously, all three beaming at each other and confident about their plan.

* * *

_Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_! _Achoo_!

"And we have a new record ladies and gentlemen!" Troy teased, pretending to hold a microphone in his hand. "Six sneezes in a row! The new record breaker being none other than Miss. Gabriella _Montez_!" Troy cupped his mouth and began making cheering noises. "And the crowd goes _wild_!"

"Shut up, Troy." Gabriella giggled, wrapping the blanket further around her body as she sat against the floor. "_My_ record would actually be eight sneezes in a row when I was twelve and I had the flu."

"Oh, really." Troy raised his eyebrows and got down from the desk which crumbled slightly as he had been looking out the barred window. "You know, I think we're in the middle of absolutely no where." He stated.

"Funny that." Gabriella replied sarcastically. "I don't think he'd put us in a very urban area. People would have probably become suspicious by now. Funny, I haven't looked out the window since we've come here."

"You haven't missed much." Troy sighed, collapsing down next to her. "All we know is that we are in a cellar in the woods..._great_." He finished sarcastically before something hit him. "Do you think we're still in Albuquerque?"

"I...I don't know." Gabriella stammered back, the sudden realisation that they could have been too many miles away from home hitting her, "do you think we're even in New Mexico? The kidnapper wouldn't want to stay close to our home would they? It would be too risky because of the police. I'd never thought of that before." Biting her lip to prevent the tears, that had built up quickly, from falling.

"Brie, don't cry." Troy pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay, they'll find us, they will. It'll be any day now, I'm sure of it."

"Who does this?" Gabriella sobbed, "who actually _likes_ to do this? Who...who thinks of kidnapping teenagers and actually find it _fun_?"

"Sick bastards, that's who." Troy spat bitterly before he kissed the top of her head tenderly. "It's going to be okay, I promise and I won't let anyone hurt you. Okay? I promise I won't let anyone lay a finger on you."

"Troy, although I appreciate the promise," Gabriella sniffed and looked up at Troy with red eyes, "I don't want you to make it...I have a feeling that you won't be able to keep it."

Biting his lip anxiously, Troy replied quietly, "okay then, I promise you that I will do my utmost best to keep you safe from harm. Besides, we've got to stay optimistic, Brie. People are looking for us now and I'm sure we'll be found soon."

"Usually, I would agree with you." Gabriella wiped a few stray tears from her face, "but, I don't know, something feels wrong. It's like something bad is going to happen...you know when you get those feelings? It's like human instinct that something bad will happen, have you ever gotten that?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"Well, I'm getting it now."

"Don't worry. You're probably just over-thinking." Troy told her, trying to convince himself more than Gabriella because he had noticed a sinking feeling in his stomach too, although he would never tell Gabriella to ensure she didn't panic further. "Everything's cool."

"Yeah, yeah, everything is cool. Everything is cool." Gabriella repeated quietly, closing her eyes tightly, trying to imagine that her and Troy were home rather than the grimy cellar they were in now. "I wish we were home."

"Me too." Troy sighed, resting his chin on her head, "if we are in Albuquerque still, do you think we're in Ferry Woods?"

"It's possible." Gabriella replied gently, "but like I said, why would the kidnapper stay in Albuquerque? I'm sure they've searched the place already, it'd be an obvious to look.."

"I suppose...how far could we have travelled though?" Troy questioned out loud. "I mean, we didn't wake up in the journey and if we're not in Albuquerque, we would have travelled far, wouldn't we?"

"I don't know. All I know is that the kidnapper punched me in the face before putting a cloth over my mouth, then I woke up here. It really depends on what he knocked me out with."

"Chloroform?"

"I doubt it." Gabriella shook her head. "Chloroform is highly toxic, it effects the nervous system and the movies blow it way out of proportion. I don't think I would be in a very good state if I was given chloroform. It must have been something else but what? How were you knocked out again?"

"He chucked a rock on my head." Troy answered nonchalantly and when Gabriella looked up, she noticed the small cut on the side of his head that was, no doubt, going to become a deep scar, it almost looked like a small dent on the side of his head.

"Does it hurt?" Gabriella asked softly, touching it tenderly, noticing how Troy winced slightly. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"_What_?" Troy looked at her incredulously. "No way is this your fault, Brie. You didn't _ask_ for this to happen. You didn't want this to happen. It couldn't have been your fault." He told her. "Don't say that."

"But it is!" Gabriella argued, "think about it, Troy, he got _me_ first. He wanted _me_; not you but you tried to save me and that's why you're here. So yes, it's completely my fault that you're here."

"Brie, it can't be your fault." Troy protested firmly. "You weren't to know that you were about to be chucked in a van! You didn't plan for all of this. None of this is your fault, do you hear me?" He looked at her sternly, noticing how tears were welling up in her eyes. "Do you hear me, Brie, this _isn't_ your fault!"

"I'm still sorry."

"And I'm still not accepting it."

"Whatever." She giggled lightly before leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. "Troy, thank you for trying to save me. I know I was horrid to you about it before but I really am grateful. You could have just left me -you should have."

"You're welcome, Brie." Troy kissed her head again. "And what kind of person would I be if I let you get taken like that without trying to prevent it from happening? I could never live with myself if anything happened to you and I did nothing to stop it. Besides, you wouldn't have anyone to talk to if I hadn't." He joked, making her laugh softly.

"Yeah, it would be _more_ scary and even _more_ boring." Gabriella answered, pausing for a moment before saying, "do you think we could try and cut our way out those bars?" She asked, staring intently at the small window. "Or, maybe there's a loose one?"

"Well, there's certainly not a loose one." Troy replied, "I've already checked. And what are we going to cut them with? We have no weapons and the desk is hardly sharp, is it?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess." Gabriella gave a deflated sigh. "You know what I really, _really_ want to know?"

"What?"

"Who the hell is doing this to us!" She exclaimed and Troy couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Do you think it's anyone we know? Do you think it's a teacher? Which teacher hates me?...who are the teachers in our school again? I've completely forgotten."

"Well, there's always Mr. Bates. He hates me."

"Yeah but, remember, _you_ weren't meant to be here." Gabriella reminded him. "And Mr. Bates _loves_ me, he practically says I'm his favourite student in every report."

"For your extreme modesty?" Troy teased causing Gabriella to playfully slap his shoulder. "You know, it still could be him. He could have this _massive_ obsession over you. He might really love you, Brie, if you get my drift. He could be your stalker."

"I get it and it's not true." Gabriella shook her head, "he's got a wife and a family already and the kidnapper probably wouldn't have kept you around if he wanted me. I'd probably have been raped by now anyway."

"Clearly we've been in here way too long because you just referred to yourself being _raped_ by our _teacher_ too casually." Troy chuckled. "To be honest, all the teachers love you, Brie. Although, Mr. Brown hasn't always been fond of you, do you think it's him?"

"True, he's hated me ever since I set a light to his papers by mistake in the middle of an experiment." Gabriella agreed, "but I don't think he's capable of kidnapping, is he? He's pretty quiet."

"Remember, it's _always_ the quiet ones."

"Yeah, in the movies and we're not in a movie, this is real life."

"It's the quiet ones in real life too!"

"I still don't th-" However, Gabriella was quickly cut off when the small door opened and the food was forcefully shoved through. Today; _another_ bowl of cold soup. Silently, Troy collected it and brought it over to Gabriella who sniffed it before repelling with disgust. It took a couple of minutes for the pair to brave it and finally begin eating and throughout the next half an hour, they managed to finish their bowls. "I hate how our meals are constantly changing. I just don't get it either!"

"You're right, it's completely weird." Troy replied. "There's no pattern either so we can't guess when we're getting a hot meal. It's always random and annoying, _really_ annoying. This kidnapper guy has some serious issues."

"You've only just noticed?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "so kidnapping has never been in the category of 'serious issues' until he changes our meals? Hey, do you think we could cut our way out with these blocks of bread? Their hard enough to hit someone with." Gabriella tapped it on the floor. "It's pretty much a rock."

"Yeah they're...they're..." Troy stuttered as he yawned loudly. "They're really stale. How long has he left these for? And how are they not mouldy? Maybe he..." he yawned again, "kept them in the freezer, knowing we wouldn't be able to eat it."

"You know, that's not a bad..." Gabriella followed and put her hand to her mouth as she too began to yawn, rubbing her eyes as a wave of tiredness washed through her, "idea." She finished before she realised Troy was falling asleep on the wall. "Troy...?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled, barely keeping consciousness as his head lulled around, trying to stay awake.

"I have a funny feeling we've been drugged."

"I have the same feeling." Troy tried his best to keep his eyes open but his eyelids became heavy and it was so much effort to keep them open, it was beginning to hurt. It was a strange feeling, he wasn't exactly tired but he wasn't able to stay awake. "What the fuck is happening?" He groaned, "just remember, I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Troy I-" but it was too late, she couldn't control her body any longer and the darkness began to become extremely inviting for the both of them. It was more peaceful and it was so easy to fall into it; much less pain to keep their eyes open. As she rested her head against Troy's shoulder, his arm loosening it's grip around her shoulder as he began to fall into unconsciousness, the last thing either of them saw was the door opening and a black figure stepping in, his steps echoing around their heads.


	8. Pain

**Author's Note: Here it is...finally. For those who don't read The Reality of Love. I have A.S exams and they're happening now. I've got another one tomorrow and I'm actually going to die....ahh! Anyway, thank you for reviewing, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this. **

**Oh and if you're a Harry Potter fan, I have a new story called HIDDEN BEHIND GREEN EYES. It's Lily/James. :D**

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!  
**

**Trapped **

_Chapter 8 – Pain_

He had _never_ experienced pain like this ever before. His head was throbbing tremendously as if someone was chiselling away the bone of his skull and his lungs burnt throughout his entire body as he tried to breath the air that had suddenly become a lot denser. Troy attempted to open his eyes but they were like bricks that had been cemented down and it became apparent that his chest was restricting his breathing as if his ribs had been squeezed tightly together, he wouldn't have been surprised to see someone pulling a belt round his chest, watching him squirm as he tried to inhale the air.

He struggled in the chair he was in, realising that his hands were tied to the arms of the wooden chair with prickling rope that rubbed painfully against his skin and the fray ends scratched his wrists, breaking the skin and letting the blood ooze to the floor and mix with the salty sweat that had mainly gathered in his palms.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes but only saw the darkness; blinking adjusted his eyes for a moment and he looked around the room groggily, hissing in pain as he turned his head knowing that his body had gone stiff and sore. When he had enough strength to lift his head, Troy looked to his right and backtracked when he noticed Gabriella in a similar state to himself.

Her hands tied up to the arms of the crooked, wooden chair with her head hanging loosely on her chest and if he couldn't see her chest rising and falling, then Troy would have assumed she were dead. As he continued to squint in the poor light, Troy noticed that Gabriella had begun to stir but suddenly gasped when he saw a dribble of blood running down her face, although he immediately regretted it as he choked and let out a strangled cough, trying to get his breath back as his heart stopped for a moment whist he couldn't breath properly.

"Troy...?" Gabriella choked out.

"I'm here, Brie," he responded weakly. "I'm right here."

"What's happening, Troy?" She asked frantically, the rattling noise insinuating that she was trying to break free from the rope. "Troy..." she let out a stifled sob, "what is happening to us? What's going to happen?"

"It's okay, Brie, don't cry." Troy fought the urge to let out another hiss of pain as he tried turning his body to face her more. "Please don't cry, Brie. We're going to be okay, do you hear me? We're going to get away from this place and we'll be home, we'll be safe."

"Troy..." she cried, "I'm scared, I'm _really_ scared."

"Don't be, Brie. There's no need to be scared. I'm right here, okay, Brie?" He continued to try reassuring her despite the feeling that his heart was in his throat at this moment. "I'm right here with you, just remember that we'll be home soon and you can see your brother and sister and your mum! Don't cry, Brie...I'm always here, _always _and-"

"Well, well, well..." the two teenagers froze, their bodies locking in complete fear as the deep, menacing voice spoke out, the sound of the door slamming behind him and his heavy footsteps echoed around the small, mouldy stench filled room like they had done before they fell into unconsciousness. "...look who's up."

His voice was dark and sent cold shivers down both of their spines. Troy swore his heart stopped and if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to be there for Gabriella, he would have fainted right there and then.

"Don't cry." He said with a hint of amusement as Gabriella whimpered quietly even though she was trying her best not to make a sound. She even found herself trying to hold her breath. "What to do with you..." the man said, brushing a few stray curls from her sweaty face.

"Don't touch her." Troy demanded strongly. Despite the nausea in his stomach and the need to sleep, Troy spoke as confidently as he could. Feeling that it was his duty to protect the crying girl next to him.

"What was that, _Boy_?" The cheerful demeanour of their kidnapper didn't change, in fact Troy was certain he heard him snigger through his sentence.

"I said," Troy repeated through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into tight fists. "Don't. Touch her."

"Aw," the kidnapper mocked, "does someone have a little crush on little Miss. Gabriella Montez?"

"H...ho...how do y...you know...my n...name?" Gabriella stuttered uncontrollably and Troy was sure that she was quivering with fear by the way she spoke. When the man didn't answer, this angered her and she tried breaking free from the ropes as the chair began rattling on the stone floor. "How...how do you know my name!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, sweethe-"

"Don't call her that." Troy interrupted in a tone so menacing that it even surprised himself. "Don't even think about calling her that."

There was a painful silence where Troy stared up at the man's face, although it was covered with a balaclava. The first thing Troy noticed was that his eyes were a shocking green but instead of them being unusual (in a beautiful way), they appeared to be threatening and Troy couldn't deny the fear that ran through his body; he tried his best not to show it.

The kidnapper turned his head to look at Gabriella who was silently crying, the sweat glistening off her face as her hair was tangled and knotted. He knew it was inappropriate but Troy thought her beautiful even at a time like this. How he had not seen her beauty was beyond him, he supposed he was too busy fighting with her to notice her properly but now...now he was literally speechless.

But that could have been because he felt a sudden punched in the jaw.

Groaning, Troy lifted his head and tasted the sweet taste of his blood circling his mouth. He quickly spat as much out as he could before he was able to be sick. His head began pounding furiously, his eardrums felt as if they were going to burst and he just about heard the scream escape Gabriella's mouth as his head began lolling around.

"Troy!" She shouted, "Troy!"

"Shut up you silly girl." The kidnapper snarled into her face and she felt his spit hit her cheek. "Don't you dare say a word, you hear me?" He was so close and Gabriella shut her eyes with fear, praying that when she opened her eyes it would all be a dream. But it wasn't. "Don't you dare say a single word or I will kill you."

* * *

"That is a bloody _stupid_ idea!" Sharpay screamed furiously, fighting the urge to throw something at Chad who was sprawled on the floor with his eyes closed. "You are an absolute moron! You hear that? A. Mor – _on_!"

"I was only making a suggestion." Chad replied, his eyes still closed as the warm rays of the Sun beamed through the blonde's window onto him. "Seeing as no one has said anything for like an hour. Least we can cross that idea off."

"Cross it off?" Sharpay asked, infuriated. "We wouldn't need to cross it off because _that_ wouldn't even be on a list to cross off...you know why? BECAUSE IT WAS STUPID!" Sharpay stomped her foot. "You're unbelievable." She shook her head, pulling a face as imitated Chad, "oh, maybe they're buried under East High...like an extra long detention."

"Well, you're not coming up with anything!" Chad exclaimed. "At least I'm thinking."

Sharpay scoffed. "If that's you thinking then God forbid when you say an idea randomly.

"Shut up, Barbie." Chad spat. "It's not like you're any smarter. Everyone knows Gabriella does your homework for you because you're too thick."

"That's – Not – True!" Sharpay growled. "And don't talk about Gabriella, you're not allowed to talk about Gabriella."

"What? If I'm not allowed to talk to Gabriella then how am I supposed to try and guess where she is?"

"Danforth, you're coming up with idiotic, nonsensical ideas that could never happen!" Sharpay answered with annoyance. "So, really, maybe it's better you don't say anything at all." She added in a patronising manner. "Just sit there like a good boy and let the grown-ups do the work."

"SHUT UP!" Taylor yelled as she rubbed her temples in a circular motion. "You are both being childish and you aren't helping anyone when you're being like this. What good is fighting when Gabriella and Troy are still out there somewhere?"

Chad and Sharpay hung their heads and shuffled on the spot slightly as they mumbled something under their breaths, knowing that Taylor was completely correct with her statement, although neither wanted to really admit that.

"I'm sorry?" Taylor placed her hands on her hips as she placed her stern gaze on the pair, as if she were a mother scolding her children. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Sorry." Sharpay and Chad repeated in unison.

"Better." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Now...I'm going to put this bluntly...we've got nothing. These files aren't exactly getting us far. Although, I think we can safely say that they're no where near East High." She directed this mainly to Chad who seemed to blush with embarrassment.

"Are your Dad's team looking outside New Mexico?" Sharpay asked curiously.

"Of course." Taylor nodded. "I believe they have other police detectives looking out for anything suspicious. In fact, I think a few other police stations have similar files too, just in case. After all, two teenagers have been kidnapped and have been missing for a month now."

"What's the point in us doing this?" Sharpay groaned as she fell back onto her bed. "It's not like we're getting anywhere. Troy and Gabriella could be in another country by now! In all seriousness...what are three teenagers going to do?"

"It makes us feel better." Chad grunted. "Least we're trying...even if it's nearly impossible for us to actually find them..."

Momentarily, a silence covered the three of them as they were lost in their own thoughts. Taylor stared at the file in front of her as if the answer would clearly be written down, Chad tangled his hands in his hair as he racked his brain for anything that could help whilst Sharpay chewed anxiously on her lip, the uncomfortable churning in her stomach as she thought about Troy and Gabriella's predicament.

"Taylor..." Sharpay said cautiously. "...your Dad...he wouldn't...I mean to say that he...well, he wouldn't ever give up on the case would he? You know how some police close cases because they can't find people...well, he wouldn't would he? He wouldn't give up on them right?"

"No." Taylor shook her head confidently. "My Dad only closes a case when it's solved and if he decided to change this time, I wouldn't let him. I know we've only known each other for so long and I never met Gabriella or Troy...I feel like I know them as my own friends and I wouldn't let him give up."

"Okay." Sharpay nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

"Hey, Taylor..." Chad suddenly lifted his head, a look of curiosity on his handsome features. "Do you think we could get hold of anymore files by any chance?"

"We got this one didn't we?" She replied, waving the file in her hand.

"So, you could definitely get some more...?"

"I suppose I could try." Taylor shrugged. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Sharpay growled. "We're trying to solve the problem of Gabriella and Troy right now not someone else's problems."

"No, I'm not talking about someone else's problems..." Chad shook his head. "I'm saying that maybe this kidnapper has done this before. Maybe other people have disappeared in similar ways because they've been taken by the same man. We could see how predictable this person is!"

"You know," Taylor grinned, "that's not a bad idea. Maybe we can tell what type of place they go or how they get there...Chad, you're a genius!" Taylor squealed and hugged him. "Sharpay, what do you think about it?"

"...it's pretty good, I guess." Sharpay mumbled reluctantly. "Good idea, Chad."

* * *

"Sir, we've just received a call." Edward snapped his head up, "apparently they saw a man acting very suspiciously in Arizona with the same description of the van we're looking for. He was getting petrol and he bought lots of tape and rope as well and they say he acted as if he didn't want to be seen."

"Brilliant." Edward clapped his hands together. "Do we know which petrol station? Did they say?"

"Yes. Jerry's Convenience Store."

"Right then, well, we better get going to Arizona." Edward pulled on his coat. "I want a full inspection team. We need to get statements from the person who called and the person behind the counter at this Convenience Store...oh, and we should probably get one from the owner too."

"I'll get right on it, Sir."

"And Stevens!" Edward called after the policemen, "make sure the police in that area are informed. We don't want to just turn up on their turf...you know how some people can get. And tell them to keep a look out for anybody matching that description."

"Yes, Sir."

Edward briskly strided out of his office and out of the police station. Finally, something that could possibly bring back the two teenagers who had been missing for a month. Stepping out into the street of Albuquerque, he saw the Sun blaze down onto the fliers and posters that had been put up with pictures of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton on them.

The Missing Person's Organisation had even gotten involved and made sure that the kidnapper was on the Most Wanted list. The general public made donations, bought ribbons in support of finding them. Businesses showed their support. The media showed their support. But, Edward had to say, that Sharpay, Chad and his daughter had done the most work than anybody. They made T-shirts, badges, jumpers, anything that raised money for the case. And recently, a fundraiser had been held, Taylor making a suggestion that there would be another one coming soon.

They even managed to get on local and national broadcasters to make sure that everyone showed their own support in some way. They attracted so much attention that even Edward was surprised. They were helping more than anyone and, judging from the call, they had made sure people were on the look-out.

He had a good feeling about this. Gabriella and Troy weren't going to stay missing for long and Edward was determined to keep going until they were found. Although, he knew what people were saying behind his back. He knew the many people didn't have faith in him or his team. The two teenagers had been gone for a month after all and nothing had suggested that they were getting any closer -until now.

When they finally reached Arizona and Jerry's Convenience Store, Edward made sure everyone had a job, even if it was taking statements from passers by. This was the first bit of news that could really send them in the direction of where Gabriella and Troy were and everyone was vital. Any information was vital. Everything was vital.

"So, you say that they was hidden. You couldn't see their face?" A policeman asked, nodding towards Edward as he came to listen to the man's statement, a pen and notepad in his hands.

"No." The young man behind the counter shook his head. "He kept his hood up. I saw him come out of his van, he had it up the whole time. I didn't think of him as being suspicious really...but then again, he made sure he wasn't close enough to anyone else. I'd say I was the only one that could get a good look but he turned away from me so I couldn't see his face."

"You're sure they were male?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely male." He replied confidently. "He was tall. Really tall. And broad. There was no mistaking him, he was most definitely a man."

"And what did this man buy?"

"He bought some petrol." He nodded towards the petrol pump outside. "And he bought duct tape, rope and matches too. He gave me the money before I could order it all up on the till. I didn't think about it at the time but he was trying to get out of here as quickly as he could."

"And you're sure that's all he bought? He didn't ask for anything else at all?"

"He didn't _say_ anything. I asked him if that was all but he just nodded and gave a kind of...grunt, I suppose. He made sure he wasn't heard. He pretty much came in and went out again. Like I said, I think he wanted to get out as soon as he could."

"Thank you, Sir." The policeman nodded gratefully. "We'll contact you if we need anymore information."

"Of course." The man replied, nodding his head vigorously.

As the policeman and Edward went to walk outside, suddenly the man called after them. The two officers turned and looked expectantly at the man who had his brow furrowed, clearly contemplating whether he was helping with what he was about to say.

"I don't know if this has any relevance but it was an orange petrol can he used. I've never seen an orange one before, they've always been red or green. Even then, not many people use them unless they've broken down."

"Wait." Edward quickly walked over. "You mean he didn't put the petrol in his car? He put it in this orange can?" The man nodded. "How much? How much did he put in?"

"Quite a lot." The man said. "I'd say enough to refill his van to the top."

"And he bought matches as well?"

"Y...yeah. Yeah he did."

"Right." Edward nodded curtly, swiftly turning around and leaving as the sudden horror of the possibilities sprung to his mind. Was this man ready to kill them? Had he _already_ done it? Was he getting rid of the evidence? Matches and gasoline..._never_ a good combination to put together.

"Sir!" Will exclaimed, running over to them. "The woman over there says she thinks she saw a white van stopping outside the local supermarket. One with the same description again, Sir. John has gone to the supermarket to get a statement." Edward nodded with his approval. "And another woman says she saw a white van leaving the town around the same time everyone says he was here. She says he wasn't going very fast and the next town is around forty miles away."

"Forty miles? You're sure about that?"

"Yes, Sir." Will nodded. "Do you think maybe he stays close to this town? So he can get his supplies quickly and easily? He may be closer than we think."

"I think you've got something there, Will." Edward replied, "good job."

* * *

Troy winced as he heard Gabriella's cries from another room. The kidnapper had moved her away from his view and Troy felt the bile rise in his throat as the many horrid thoughts came to mind..._what_ was he doing to her? Her screams were more painful than anything the man had physically done to him. He tried to break free to go help her but it was no use. The rope was too tight and tape had been wrapped around his torso to the chair, preventing him from any chance at escaping.

"_Please_...stop!"

He couldn't help it. Furious tears built up in his eyes as he heard her pleading once more. He was furious at himself for not being able to protect her better. Deep down he knew that he couldn't have stopped this from happening, he was tied down after all but he could have tried harder, just in case. Troy let out a loud groan as the rope cut deeper into his wrists as he struggled around in the chair. The pain was getting worse and worse. He was surprised he hadn't passed out from it all.

The chair rattled around as he tried to wriggle out of the rope, if just one hand was free, he could escape, he knew this...he was sure and then he could help Gabriella. Stop her pain and only then his pain would stop knowing that she was safe. The urge to protect her was so strong now that Troy found himself not caring that the rope was digging in, cutting his skin, if he could just get out of this chair he could help her. He could help Gabriella.

Another piercing scream was heard and a sizzling sound...what was that? Troy momentarily stopped as he heard her cries, the sizzling and then smelt the burning -the _burning_...the burning smell came to his nostrils and then something snapped inside his head. He was burning her. That had to be it. Her screams, the sounds, the _smell_. And Troy continued to wriggle further, not caring that the cut on his wrist was becoming deeper, that pain was nothing compared to Gabriella's.

But he stopped; suddenly. There was a bang of a door shutting...but Gabriella's screams still continued. The kidnapper's muffled voice was still talking to Gabriella. But then there were footsteps echoing. That surely meant that there was more than one person keeping them captive and...Troy gulped as the door to the room he was in creaked open and a hooded figure stepped in.

Troy feared his heart would explode with nerves as the second man walked over to him. An orange can -which Troy could smell was full of petrol- and some matches were placed on the floor. _This is it._ Troy thought. _They're going to do the same to me as they're doing to Brie. They're going to kill us._ And Troy closed his eyes, preparing for the pain that was he was sure was going to come but after a few minutes, there was still nothing. Not even a sound of the second man moving around. He could hear Gabriella's screams, the first man's voice and then...the steady breathing of the second man.

Risking it, Troy opened his eyes. There was the second man, his hood had been taken off and he was staring at Troy. His hair was dark brown, long and shaggy as if it hadn't been cut for months -Troy soon understood that it probably hadn't been cut for months. His hazel eyes bore into Troy's but instead of the hatred in the first man's eyes, he saw remorse and sympathy.

Troy furrowed his brow with confusion and went to ask him who he was but as soon as Troy opened his mouth, the second man sprung forward and clapped his hand to Troy's mouth nearly causing Troy's heart to stop with fright. He lifted a finger to his lips and signalled to Troy not to say anything. When Troy slowly nodded fearfully, the man leant forward and whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to help you."


	9. Escape

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for every review you gave me in the last chapter. I can't tell you how much I love reading them. Now, this story is coming to an end...I'm going to miss it but anyway, I can't say how many more it's going to be but it'll be another couple at the least. Hope you enjoy this one. I hope I didn't skim over anything too quickly. I found it a lot harder to write than I thought. :D I look forward to reading more reviews. They make my day. **

**READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D**

**Trapped**

_Chapter 9 - Escape_**  
**

"Sir, there appears to be nothing between these towns." Will told Edward as Edward frantically searched through papers. The news of the purchases that had been made had spread like wildfire and the same panic and sickness was settling in every officer's stomachs. "We've questioned people in the other town and they've seen nothing."

"There _has_ to be something." Edward muttered.

"We can't find anything, Sir." Will replied apologetically. "We've looked everywhere and-"

"WELL LOOK HARDER!" Edward boomed and other officer's momentarily stopped what they were doing. Being new, and because of his personality in general, no one had ever seen Edward so angry before but the desperation was so evident in all of them that they all understood why he was yelling. "WE. NEED. TO. FIND. THEM!"

"Yes, Sir." Will answered, not affected by Edward's outburst one bit and he hurried off, grabbing a couple of officers on the way, getting in a car and driving off. Edward rubbed his hands over his face as he looked through the evidence they had found so far -even though there was hardly any.

"Gary, I need you to question _everyone_. Go door to door, make sure we get statements from this _whole_ town." Edward abruptly ordered. "If anyone has seen anything, I want to know about it. It doesn't matter if it seems minor, it could be an important part of this case, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Gary exclaimed, "I'll get right on it."

Edward was beside himself. He had gone through these papers about a million times and nothing particularly stood out. There was _no_ lead. There was _no_ proper suspicion. There was nothing that lead them to Troy and Gabriella. He didn't even know if they were together. He didn't even know if they were still alive! If the kidnapper had worked fast and wasn't too far away from the town then the two of them could be burning to death as he stood there. He couldn't let that happen and the determination had completely been replaced with desperation. If he didn't find them soon, they'd be dead before sunset.

"Sir!" An officer ran over. "Sir, there is still nothing from the other town. They haven't seen a thing."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Edward asked with annoyance. Really, what relevance was that? "Shouldn't you be going from door to door like I told Gary to do? We need _information_. I don't need to know if people don't know because that won't get us anywhere!"

"No, Sir," the officer shook his head. "What I mean is that if no one from that town has seen anything then they haven't gone into that town. Surely they're in the middle somewhere. I think we should have most of us searching the premises between these two towns."

"Sir, we've already looked, there's nothing." Another officer cut in.

"Well I think we should look again." The first officer said. "I don't think we've looked hard enough and-"

"We've looked _extremely_ hard." The second officer interrupted through gritted teeth as he had been apart of the first search. "I think it would be pretty obvious if there was a house or something in the middle of no where, don't you?"

"No. No actually, I think Poulter has a point." Edward pointed to the first officer who gave a smug smile to the second officer who was growling with frustration. "Try again. We need a _full_ search. We only had you and Franklin looking because we weren't all that hopeful. We thought the other town might have seen something."

"Should I get the whole team?" The first officer asked.

"Yes and I'll come with you." Edward nodded and they immediately got to work, jumping into a car and soon police cars were leaving the area and swamping the middle ground between the two towns. "We never know, they might even be underground and- sorry." He quickly apologised as he flipped his phone up. "Hello?"

"_Dad_!" He heard Taylor's voice. "_Dad have you found them_? _Are they in Arizona_?"

"We're still searching, Honey." Edward replied although quickly asked, "how did you know where I was? Please tell me you haven't followed me!" He complained and sighed with relief when she said no.

"_No, I didn't although that would have been a brilliant idea_!" She exclaimed. "_No, I called the station but no one picked up for a while. I thought the place was practically deserted or something but Bill told me that everyone had gone to Arizona saying that there was something about Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Chad are going crazy_!_ Shar says she thinks something bad is happening and she's freaking out. Do you know anything_?"

"Honey, I can't really talk about this right now." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "This isn't the best of times so I'll have to speak to you later. I love you, bye." He flipped his phone shut not even waiting to hear her return the goodbye. Although a minute later and his phone was ringing again. Sighing, Edward answered, "Taylor, what did I just tell you?"

"_I'm not Taylor, Mr. McKessie_."

"I'm sorry." Edward almost chuckled with embarrassment. "Who is this?"

"_It's about Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez_." The person told him, ignoring that question as if he hadn't heard although Edward didn't care about that and sat up straighter. "_I know where they are. I know the whereabouts._"

"I'm sorry?" Edward answered incredulously.

"_The whereabouts of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez_." The person said. "_I know where they are, I'm sure I've seen them. Have you got a pen and paper_?"

Edward scrambled about in the car, receiving strange looks in the process from the other officers for they were oblivious, and finally grabbed what he needed. He listened intently to the person who directed them to the place where they said they were certain Troy and Gabriella were. Edward couldn't believe it but before he could thank them, the phone was cut dead and Edward was left with instructions on how to get to a small shack, apparently, that was hidden in the trees.

"Right, we've just received a tip-off. We know where they are." Edward informed the other officers excitedly. "Tell the other officers to follow us. Turn around...no wonder we've been missing them, they've been right under our _noses_ all along!"

* * *

"I said, I'm going to help you." The man repeated when Troy immediately responded (with a rude "what?"). "Don't look at me like that. I really do want to help- can you _stop_ struggling? You're not doing yourself any good." He ordered quietly, careful not to be too loud.

"It's uncomfortable." Troy complained, glaring at the man. "If you really want to help then get Gabriella away from your friend." He spat and the man rolled his eyes. "See, you don't really want to help!"

"Be. _Quiet_." The man ordered sternly. "Do you want him to come out? He'll kill the both of us." He paused, staring at the door before turning round once he knew the first man hadn't heard them, he began to loosen the rope from Troy's wrists. "And I can't just storm in there. It'll be too suspicious and you and your friend won't get out."

"Well I won't get out with rope still tying me up will I!" Troy exclaimed in a whisper once he saw the man retying it together.

"I can't just let you roam free, can I? Just _trust_ me-" Troy scoffed. "Seriously, I'm here to help. I promise." He slowly began ripping off the tape from around Troy's middle and threw it carelessly into a dark corner. "The rope is loose enough, right? I didn't tie it too tight?"

"No." Troy shook his head, flexing his hands as the circulation came back to them. "Won't he notice if I haven't got the tape on though? Surely if you can take that off then you can just take the rope off too? It's looser, sure but it's still uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about the tape." The man told him as he walked around the room, picking random things up that Troy couldn't see. "He's too stupid to notice that you haven't got the tape on but he is smart enough to notice if you're not tied up to the chair. But you'll be fine. I'll make sure of that."

"Who are you?"

"Michael."

"What I mean is..." Troy licked his dry lips as he felt a trickle of sweat run down his face. "What are you _doing_? Why are you so desperate to help?...aren't you in on this?"

"No." Michael replied. "Well, I am but I'm not..._willingly_, I'm not."

"I still don't understand!" Troy exclaimed through a whisper. "Why are you helping?"

"Because neither of you deserve this." Michael answered hurriedly. "I know you don't deserve this and either does your friend. She most certainly doesn't. My father, that guy," he pointed to the door where Gabriella's screams were still clearly heard and Troy's eyes widened, "is out for revenge. He hasn't even got the excuse that he's mentally ill. I think it would be better if he was."

"That man is your _father_?"

"Unfortunately so." Michael regretfully and reluctantly nodded. "But he's sick. He's disgusting and I've always been too scared to do anything about it...until now. I can't go on and help him any longer. Your friend, her father died in the New Mexico Massacre. My father was the one who killed him. He wasn't aiming for him but rather his colleagues because they refused to include him. It's a ridiculous excuse but that's how my father is, exaggerates everything."

"But what does he want with us?"

"Like I said, he's seeking revenge." Michael explained quickly. "He didn't want to kill her father but he saved everyone else in time to let them escape. He didn't want you by the way, you were just a witness and he couldn't risk anything. He wanted revenge on your friends father by killing his daughter."

"He's...going to k..._kill_ her?"

"Not if I can help it." Michael responded sternly and his eyes narrowed as he stared at the door. "I've been trying to think of ways to get you two out but my father is only ever out for about five to ten minutes and it's too far for you to get anywhere, in fact, he usually gets me to go out. That's how I've been getting the food and-"

"Wait...is that why there was always a change of food? From a hot meal to cold soup?" Michael nodded sheepishly. "And the paracetamol. On our first night, it was you wasn't it? You've been trying to make it better for us!"

"Yeah. I've been doing my best without my father getting suspicious. A couple of times I'm sure he's seen something that would benefit you two but I think I've gotten away with it for the most part. I couldn't let you live off the stale bread and disgusting soup that he enjoyed feeding you. I'm so sorry you've had to go through this."

"How come you haven't stopped him before?" Troy questioned.

"Like I said before, I was scared. He's already killed my siblings." Troy's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged out. ("He's killed his own _children_?") Michael was sure he heard Troy murmur it. "Yeah, I know, it's awful but my father...he was ashamed of them. He didn't want to associate himself with them."

"Why? What did they do?"

"Nothing." Michael said plainly. "They did nothing."

"Then...why?"

"Because they were girls." Michael explained. "They were my sister's and my father believes that girls wouldn't be able to make him proud in the same way that a boy could. Again, it's ridiculous but it's my father's way of thinking and I was scared that he was going to kill me too. But I'm not scared of death anymore and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you two out of here and him away from you."

"I can't believe he killed his own daughters."

"They were my baby sisters. I loved them." Michael suddenly seemed frantic. "I would have stopped him if I could. I was only a young boy myself at the time and I would do anything to turn back time, to have them back again. I didn't enjoy having them killed. I wasn't apart of it."

"I know. I know." Troy reassured him. "I have a younger sister myself and I couldn't imagine life without her. I know how much you loved your sisters." Troy swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat as he saw the tears glistening in Michael's eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you for helping us."

"It's the very least I can do. I should have done this sooner. Put you through less." He scolded himself angrily. "I'm sorry for making you stay here for so long. But you'll be safe. I promise you, you'll be safe."

Troy wasn't sure if it was the sincerity and the pleading of his voice or if it were the tears trailing slowly down his cheeks or the determination in his soft eyes or maybe it was a mixture of all three but Troy believed him and a shadow of hope appeared...they were going to be okay. Gabriella was going to be okay. They'd see their family again and their friends. But Troy knew that he would have to cooperate and do exactly what Michael was saying. He just prayed that Gabriella would do to.

"Thank you." Troy whispered softly and Michael snapped his head up to see Troy smile weakly. "Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome." Michael replied, almost inaudibly. "You and your friend can soon be free from this place. He won't bother you ever again."

"You don't-"

"MICHAEL!"

* * *

"Shar, calm down...just calm down. Take deep breaths." Taylor took hold of Sharpay's hands and tried to get the blond to stop crying. The salty tears rapidly fell down her cheeks and Taylor had a horrible feeling that Sharpay was going to be sick if she didn't stop soon. "Shar, _please_ stop crying. It's not doing you any good."

At that moment, Chad came bursting through with a large glass of water. "Here, take this." He ushered quickly and Sharpay took a couple of large gulps before she collapsed onto her bed, her whole body still racking with sobs. "Sharpay, come on, don't cry." He tried to help but it seemed to make things worse as she cried harder. "Did I say something bad?" He mouthed to Taylor who bit her lip and shrugged.

"Shar, they'll be okay." Taylor squeezed her hand. "Gabriella and Troy will be home soon and they'll be fine. You'll get them back and it'll be like they never went away." Sharpay lifted her tear-stained face and shook her head. "Shar, what is it?"

"What if they never get found?" She cried frantically. "What if they're stuck wherever they are until they...they...die?" She stuttered. "Wh...what if they already...d...d...dead? It's been _weeks_ now! The longer it is the higher the risk of finding them _dead_!"

"Don't say that." Chad ordered in a low voice. "Just don't even _think_ about that."

"Chad's right. You shouldn't think like that." Taylor told her softly. "They'll be fine. I'm sure of it. My Dad's working _really_ hard to make sure they get back safe and he hasn't failed in a case yet. They'll be found and they'll be found _alive_."

"You say that, Taylor but how can you be sure?" Sharpay bit her lip as her chin wobbled and Taylor knew Sharpay was trying her best not to cry. "What if this is the first case your Dad loses? What if we lose _them_?"

"Stop it." Chad growled. "Stop with the what ifs, Sharpay. They'll be fine. Like Taylor said, her Dad will find them. I have faith that he'll find them safe and well." He told her darkly as his hands turned into fists. "I don't want to hear anymore of your worries."

"Can you blame me for being worried?" Sharpay snapped furiously and Taylor closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing that an argument was about to come on. "They've been taken Chad and they've been missing for over a _month_! I'm sorry if I'm scared for their safety."

"You think I'm not!" He exclaimed angrily. "You think I don't _care_ if they're dead or alive? Well newsflash Barbie, I do care and I don't want anything to happen to them. I'm just trying to be optimistic."

"And I'm being realistic."

"_Pfft_, you being realistic? Don't make me laugh." Chad sneered. "When has Miss. Drama Queen ever been realistic? You've always tried to make the world evolve around you. In fact, even now when our best friends are out there somewhere you're making it all. About. _You_!"

"Chad," Taylor shook her head, "that's not fair."

"But it's true!" He exclaimed. "All of it, it's true. She is trying to make it about her as usual. Well, guess what, Evans, it's _not_ about you, it's about _Troy_ and _Gabriella_ and about getting them home safely."

"Don't you dare imply that I don't care!" Sharpay spat infuriatingly. "Don't you bloody dare, Danforth! Gabby is like my _sister_! Okay, so maybe I'm not as calm and collected as you about this situation but we haven't exactly heard anything! They haven't found anything new, have they? You think I go to bed peacefully at night? Well, do you?"

"Sharpay..." Taylor whined but she was gone unnoticed.

"Well if you do then you thought wrong, Danforth because whenever I try to sleep, I only see Gabriella and Troy stuck somewhere!" Sharpay screamed. "WHEN I GO TO BED, I'M BY MYSELF AND NO ONE IS THERE TO DISTRACT ME FROM THINKING ABOUT THEM, ABOUT WHERE THEY ARE AND WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THEM!"

Chad was silent. He didn't know what to say because he felt exactly the same way. Whenever he tried to sleep, he'd see Troy and Gabriella screaming in pain somewhere, being tortured by someone and he wasn't there to help. It broke his heart. Like Sharpay's relationship with Gabriella, Chad had with Troy. He was like a brother to him and Chad would _never_ forgive himself if Troy was found...(God forbid) dead.

"I'm sorry." Chad mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean those things."

"It's okay." Sharpay replied with a sniff. "I'm sorry too. I said things as well that I didn't mean."

"Truce?" Chad held out his hand.

"Truce." Sharpay shook it.

"Hey, Shar..." Taylor spoke up softly and almost timidly in fear they would turn on her. "Do you want me to call my Dad?" She asked. "To find out if they've gotten anywhere?" Sharpay thought for a moment before nodding. Taylor smiled and got out her phone, dialling the familiar number of his office.

After a few tries, someone -who was not her father- picked up. When Taylor questioned them, he told them how Edward had gone to Arizona with half the station. To say Taylor was surprised was an understatement but thanked them all the same. "Yeah, thanks Bill."

"What's happening then?" Chad asked.

"They're in Arizona." Taylor informed them and saw the looks of surprise on their faces. "Yeah, I know. Apparently practically the whole station have gone with him. I think I might call his phone to see why they're up there."

* * *

"MICHAEL!" The booming, sinister voice of their kidnapper stepped in, dragging a nearly unconscious Gabriella behind him. "It's not long now. I've just been giving her a little taster." Troy's eyes widened as he threw Gabriella into the chair, nasty burns covered her arms and judging by her wince and how she grasped her stomach, Troy guessed she had burns there too.

"Brie." He whispered and she weakly looked at him and tried sending him a reassuring smile.

"Glad to see you back." The kidnapper said to Michael and clapped a hand to his back. "I was worried you'd abandoned me for a few moments." He laughed loudly and Michael weakly smiled in response. "You alright son?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Michael replied feebly but his father didn't appear to notice. Troy looked over at Gabriella and saw how her head was lolling around in front of her but she seemed determined to stay awake.

_Stay awake, Brie, I need you to stay awake_. He thought to himself and stared at Gabriella, praying that she would understand him somehow.

With Troy focusing all his attention on Gabriella, he didn't notice how their kidnapper had turned his back to light a cigarette and he didn't notice Michael slowly pick up a large block of wood from the corner of the room. If Troy had taken his eyes off of Gabriella for a second he would have seen Michael raise the wood high above his head. He would have seen the fury and resentment in his eyes and he would have seen him strike his father down in one stroke. With the force of the hit, his father fell to the ground with a _thud_ and he groaned slightly, now clearly disorientated from the blow.

Immediately, Michael dropped the wood and began untying Troy's rope which was much easier than what Gabriella's was going to be like since he had loosened it earlier. As soon as Troy was free, the two of them began helping Gabriella. She tried to stay focused but she didn't understand and her whole body was aching so much that she was sure she was going to faint if she was moved anymore. Just as they managed to get the last of the rope off, Michael's father began to stir and Troy didn't know if his heart had ever pounded this much before. When Gabriella was finally free, Troy pulled her arms up and felt her body collapse into his. He stumbled, not expecting her to knock into him but quickly recovered and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Brie, listen to me, can you walk?" He asked softly and felt the panic rise when she didn't answer. "Brie, come on answer me."

"I..." She faintly replied. "I...t...think so."

"Okay, good that's good. Now we've got to get out of here, you're going to have to hurry." He told her and was instantly reminded of talking to a small child as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We've got to be quick, Brie."

"Carry her." Michael ordered. "You won't have enough time otherwise. Take this," he handed them a small, silver key. "It's to open the door. Go up those stairs and turn left. From there, there is a worn out tyre, head towards that and just carry on straight on from there. You should find the clearing soon after."

Troy nodded and quickly lifted Gabriella so she was over his shoulder. With his free arm, although he was careful to make sure Gabriella was steady, Troy took the key. "Thank you so much." He said to Michael who smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But go quickly. I'll make sure he can't go after you." Michael told him. "He won't bother you ever again. You're good kids...I'm sorry that you had to be here for so long." Troy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when his father grunted again. "_Go_! Just keep on going, don't stop until you're completely out of the woods."

Troy didn't need telling twice and hurried off, the best he could with Gabriella over his shoulder, towards the door. He had to put Gabriella down and he fiddled with the key, dropping it once before he finally managed to steady his hands and unlock the door. From there, he felt the warm air hit him in the face but he didn't stop as he heard Michael's father beginning to come around a little more; he began to yell. He spotted the tyre and raced off as fast as he could, stumbling slightly from a rock and thanking God he didn't fall knowing he would hurt Gabriella in the process.

"Troy." She muttered.

"I'm here, Brie." He puffed, finding it increasingly difficult to run. "Just...stay awake, yeah?"

"Can you put me down?" She asked gently and if they hadn't been in these circumstances, he would have chuckled at how tired she sounded, although, he knew this wasn't a time for laughing and he knew she wasn't tired but exhausted from the torture she had received earlier.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I think I can walk."

Troy did as she wished and they stopped momentarily so she could steady herself. "Brie, we really need to get out of here. I can see the clearing but you're going to have to run...do you think you can run or do you want me to carry you again?"

"I can run...I think." She nodded weakly and Troy grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "Just don't let go. I don't want to lose you." Troy grinned gently. "Please don't let go, Troy."

"I won't, I promise. I wouldn't even be able to if I tried." He paused before cupping her face, "I know this isn't at the most appropriate time, but, just in case, I think I'm falling in love with you." He admitted quietly and Gabriella didn't even have time to respond before he began running again -Troy wasn't even sure she had heard.

Gabriella lagged behind slightly but willed her legs to keep pumping. The further they got, the clearer the sirens from the police cars were heard and relief flooded throughout their bodies, pushing them further and further so they could be free. Finally, after a month, they were escaping, they were getting away and they would be able to see their family and friends once more. Her heart pounded furiously and she was losing energy. Her vision was blurring and Gabriella could feel herself becoming light-headed and dizzy. Nothing seemed real. It was like she was in a dream and she would have believed that if it weren't for Troy's warm hand encasing hers. He _was_ real and she was sure of it. Without him, nothing appeared as it was and despite her dizziness, he stood out. He was there and he was holding onto her for dear life.

They were reaching the clearing and Troy was sure he heard a car door slam. This was it. They were finally going home and- _BANG_! Troy lost his footing and fell hard onto the ground, Gabriella crashing down with him. SMASH! BANG! Instinctively, Troy rolled over so he covered Gabriella and his eyes widened in shock as he realised where the noises were coming from. The house -if you could call it a house- had exploded and fire was spreading fast onto the nearby trees which were dry and easily catching others a light. Troy kept his head down as shards of the house came whizzing over their heads, smashing into whatever got in its way and causing more damage.

When Troy lifted his head after a couple of minutes, he saw that the small wood was soon becoming one, massive fire and he pulled Gabriella up from the ground quickly, needing to get out. She coughed and found it difficult to start running again. He shouted his encouragement to her as small explosions continued coming from the house. She nodded but she couldn't hear properly, the explosion was muffling her hearing and she could only guess that he was telling her to run again although her legs felt as if they were carrying extra weights on each. Troy yanked her arm and she would normally complain that he was being too rough but she didn't because she knew that they had to get out or they'd be caught and Michael's efforts to save them would have been for nothing.

Gabriella turned her head and her eyes widened in horror. All she could see were flames. Tall, blazing flames that were swallowing everything in it's path and if they didn't hurry, it would take them too. For a minute, Gabriella thought she was going to have to stop to vomit as the fear overwhelmed her but Troy kept pulling her along, trying to encourage her. But it was all so much. Everything burned. Her arms, her legs, her body, her head. She could feel the thick, smoke of the blaze surrounding them and she coughed as she inhaled it. It didn't feel right and as everything began to go black, the last thing she heard was a muffled cry of her name that she knew was from Troy.

Troy coughed furiously as the blackness engulfed him and he cried out to Gabriella who had collapsed to the floor, her eyes shut and her body motionless. Her arms were red and raw from where she had been burnt and Troy felt physically sick. Knowing that they were so close from the clearing was tearing at Troy. He didn't think he had the strength to carry her anymore and everything was beginning to blend together. Bending down, her attempted to lift Gabriella's body up but it was harder when she wasn't there to put, at least, some effort into it. He tried waking her up. Calling her name. Kissing her forehead but there was no response and Troy could only try and heave her onto his shoulder.

When he took his eyes off her for a moment, he realised that they were much closer to the clearing than he thought and there were people in his view. He could see them but he wasn't sure if they could see him. He cried out. He called for help over and over again and let out a strangled yell as the bottom of his trousers caught alight from a flaming piece of the house that had flown right over them. Troy tried getting the fire to stop and he did so but he could feel his skin burning from underneath the material. He cried out again and coughed as the smoke thickened.

"HELP!" He yelled, struggling to stand up and waving his hands above his head. "HELP US!"

Troy fell to the floor, not having the strength to keep himself up anymore. His leg was throbbing and his head was pounding. He heard his shoulder crack loudly as he collided with the ground and he fell into darkness, not being able to stay awake any longer.

The last thing he saw was a looming figure standing over him.


	10. Trapped

**Author's Note: This is it. The last chapter. This was always going to be a short story but I don't really like how I've ended it but hey ho, it's the way it is. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you guys are awesome and every review/alert/favourite/read I am so so so grateful for so thank you. **

**ZanessaANDRobsten, **JoJoBabe**, Lycosyncer, **theXblueXcray0n**, annie_we, **1HSMWiLdCat**, Clembo29, **Y0uNMcK33**, HelloItsMeLeanne, **cuzimbored**, kristenkay0606, **Fairyfalls128,** kellyharper, **OlympicBeliever**, xzanessaforeverxG, **sillymeggo**, vanessafanforeva, **zan lil**, OnceAWilcatAlwaysAWilcat, **anoddapple**, EP, **Midnight113,** xMeggyPopx, **highschoolmusicalfan101**, pumpkinking5, **writingnut2010**, Kro22, **xZANESSA4LIFEx**, casstudies, **luvtroyella4eva**, DigitzzXofXLivvy, **koolgy**, .LoVe, **nycqt84**, AddyD90,** rfee89,** Vfan4life, **troyellaluvrxOx**, BubbleGum236, **bubzchoc**, nicolypoly, **hsm-zanessafanforever**, peaceBRU, **k31961**, You'reAnAngelSentToSave, **SassyBR**, SupernaturalfreakisSG-1fan20, **Kingle**, chrys0022 and of course **whirlergirl** and whoknew96. **

**Sorry if I missed anyone out! Thank you so much and enjoy the last chapter!  
**

..

**Trapped**

_Chapter 10 – Trapped_

_(And Chocolate covered Strawberries)_

..

The strong, blinding light of the moon lit up Gabriella's room as she stared at it through the gap in the curtain window. She would have gotten up to close the curtains properly if it weren't for her bruised body that would ache painfully every time she moved an inch -that and Gabriella didn't dare to sleep in the complete darkness for she couldn't bear to close her eyes in fear that this was all a dream and she would wake up still stuck in the grimy cellar she had been trapped in for over a month.

The strong stench of the disinfectant wasn't exactly welcoming though and probably made her even more uncomfortable than she already was. It wasn't home and that's where she wanted to be. With her mother and her siblings. She had yet to see them due to Gabriella's unconsciousness and she had only recently woken up without a single soul in sight. It was..._eerie_ and for the first time in a long time, she felt alone. It felt as if she was the only person in the entire hospital -although she knew that was untrue. But it _did_ feel like it and it scared her; it _really_ scared her.

At least when she had been trapped, she had been trapped with Troy. She hadn't been alone, scared? _Yes_, but alone? Most definitely _not_ and all she wanted was to feel Troy's protective arms wrap around her and his familiar, comforting scent that would put her at ease because he made her feel safe. At the thought of him she couldn't help but let a lips tug upwards into a broad smile.

Gabriella had always considered herself to be the chocolate while Troy was the warm radiator, it just didn't work because the chocolate would melt -Gabriella would yell at him- and the radiator would get sticky -Troy would bellow back. But that had all changed and Gabriella realised that she wasn't the chocolate and Troy wasn't the radiator but instead they did work well together. They just hadn't taken the time to see that...they had been too busy arguing but now that they were aware of it, it was like Gabriella was the fork while Troy was the knife. They were different from one another but they worked incredibly well together.

They understood each other and Gabriella didn't know if she'd ever been able to communicate with anyone so well before. She supposed that being forced to stick to him for such a long time had done that but, in a way, she had to admit that she was slightly thankful...okay so it wasn't ideal (far from it) but being thrusted together with no escape meant that they got to know each other. She found out that he wasn't the self-centred, irritating prick that she had originally thought, instead, he was caring, gentle, sweet, loving and funny. Without him, Gabriella was sure she would have gone insane and she knew that a part of her would always be forever grateful.

And while Gabriella was stuck in her own thoughts...she didn't notice the incessant clicking until it was finally too loud to ignore. Furrowing her brow, Gabriella looked over at her door and the window beside it (although the blinds had been shut and she couldn't see out of it). But she began to panic shortly after and her heart froze. She was sure that the clicking had stopped outside her door and she was right as the handle began to rattle.

Her first thought was to scream. It could have been the kidnapper again. Maybe he survived? Maybe he knew where she was? Maybe he was _determined_ to finish her off once and for all? Her mind was whirling with questions and the sickness in her stomach only settled down once the door opened and she saw a very sheepish Troy standing there with one leg lifted up as he hopped in with his crutches...the clicking began once more and Gabriella knew then that he had been walking -or rather _limping_- to her room.

"Sorry about that." He whispered, gently shutting the door. "I'm still trying to get used to these things. They're a bloody nuisance but the doctor said I have to have them for a few weeks." He looked at the two crutches in disgust which caused the brunette to giggle, "I can't do anything with them either...well, you saw just then, I can't even open a _door _without difficulty!"

"You scared the bloody daylights out of me you know." She replied and Troy sent her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I was hoping I wouldn't startle you." He answered and limped his way over to the chair by her bed. "That clearly didn't work. I hope I didn't wake you or anything though. I contemplated whether or not to come but I needed to see you."

"No. I wasn't asleep." Gabriella sighed. "I'm _exhausted_ but I can't sleep."

"Me neither." Troy chuckled, "the bed's too comfy."

"Exactly!" Gabriella exclaimed brightly before turning quiet. "And, to be honest, I don't think I can sleep...I'm...I'm scared that...that we're still not safe and he's just waiting somewhere and he'll take me again." She looked down at her hands and they fell into a silence before Gabriella looked at Troy with tears brimming her eyes, alarming him immediately. "I'm so sorry, Troy. You were right when we first got there, this _was_ my fault."

"Wh..._what_?" Troy stuttered with shock.

"When he took me into that other room," she choked, "he told me everything. He told me that he wanted revenge on my father and...he was apart of the _New Mexico Massacre_ and-" Gabriella's eyes widened. (He placed his hand on top of hers as he said, "I know.") "You...you _know_? But how? You were in a completely different room! Could you hear us?"

"No." Troy shook his head. "Although I could hear you screaming and...I'm _so_ sorry that I couldn't help you, Brie. I tried to, I _really_ did. I couldn't bear to hear you in that pain but I couldn't get out. You know I would have helped you if I could...right?" He asked nervously, he had been fretting over the thought that she wouldn't forgive him for not saving her.

"Of course I do. I know you would have helped me in a heartbeat if you could." Gabriella nodded with a small smile for she did know that he would have done all he could to help her. He was that kind of person and she admired him for that. "But, how did you know? About him wanting revenge?"

"Michael told me." Troy answered. "He explained everything. That's why I was able to get out of the rope easily because he had loosened it before you came out. He helped us...he didn't want to be apart of it so he helped us. He wasn't like his Dad." Upon seeing Gabriella's astonished face, Troy continued, "I know. It's weird to think that that man had children."

"_Children_? You mean there were more?" Troy shook his head sadly, explaining the complete story that Michael had told him and Gabriella gasped in horror. "That's...horrible!...it's _disgusting_. His own children! He _killed_ his own – I don't even want to think about it. How could someone be so _evil_?" She asked in shock and Troy gave a heavy sigh leaving the pair in silence as they pondered over everything which was when Gabriella's eyes landed on his crutches. "How's your leg?"

"Sore." He admitted casually. "It's a little hard to move it around but I'm glad it's being treated. It could have been a worse burn though, I count myself lucky." He leant back in the chair, relaxing a little more. (Leaving Gabriella to roll her eyes and say, "only _you_ would be optimistic about being burnt.") "What about you though? You got it much worse than me."

"I'm okay. Like you said, it's difficult to move without something hurting but I'll heal." Gabriella replied before blurting out abruptly, "thank you, Troy." He gave her a questioning look which made her continue softly, "thank you for saving me, I mean. I wouldn't have gotten away from that place without you, Troy...I pretty much owe you my life."

"You're making me sound like some kind of hero, Brie." She opened her mouth to tell him that that was what he was when he held up his hand and stopped her, "no, I'm not. I didn't save you. I'm _not_ a hero. If anyone is, I'd say Michael is." At this Gabriella nodded in agreement before he began to tease her. "But if you think for a second I was going to leave you there then you're more deluded than I thought you were."

"Despite what you think Troy, you _did_ save me." Gabriella answered. "So thank you. And...thank you for trying to help me when we were first taken. I realised I never actually said how grateful I was that you, at least, tried." Troy smiled in response before they fell into another comfortable silence until Troy grabbed his crutches and hoisted himself up. "What are you doing?" Gabriella asked in alarm.

"Going back to my room." Troy replied slowly.

"Do you have to?" Gabriella squeaked. Her heart began to pound nervously again at the thought of being alone. "I mean, can't you stay? Here? With me?" She blushed and was grateful that it was dark, however, she was certain that he would be able to see with the moonlight beaming in.

"Well...do you want me to stay?"

Gabriella nodded vigorously. "I...I don't think I can be alone, Troy." She bit her lip worriedly. "I'm...I'm scared and I know I won't be able to fall asleep otherwise. I mean, you can go if you want, I'm not forcing you or anything, please don't feel obligated after this, oh God, I'm _such_ a freak..." She buried her head in her hands with her ears turning red while Troy laughed heartily.

"Brie, I'm glad you're feeling the same way I am. I don't feel so..."

"Pathetic?" Gabriella offered quickly, "stupid? Moronic? _Childish_?"

"Well, I was going to say alone but your suggestions work as well." He chuckled, leaving her cheeks to turn a darker shade. Slowly, he placed his crutches to the side and was about to sit back down on the chair when Gabriella shuffled over in her bed and opened the covers so he could get in which he happily obliged. "That's funny."

"What is?" Gabriella asked as she rested her head on his chest, her arm loosely hanging over his torso while his arm pulled her tightly to him.

"Either, you're bed is much more comfortable than mine or it's because I'm not worrying about you anymore because I'm with you that makes it more comfortable." He answered nonchalantly leaving Gabriella's cheeks to heat up once more. "I have a feeling it's the latter. Actually, I know it's the latter. Hospital beds are _never_ comfortable otherwise."

Gabriella could hear the cheekiness in his voice and immediately felt at home. "I know it's because you're here too. This bed was horrible earlier. It felt lumpy and too springy. I didn't like it. In a way, I'm dreading to go home to my bed. I'll probably find sleeping on the floor better." She grinned.

"Or the kitchen counter." He offered. "But, I'll be glad to see everyone again."

"Me too. I can't wait to see my Mum and Yasmin and Ben!" Gabriella exclaimed, smiling at the thought. "I've missed them _so_ much...have you seen you're family?" Troy nodded. "How was it?"

"Strange." Troy confessed. "But great all the same. I was _so_ happy to see Emily and, of course, my Mum couldn't stop hugging me and kissing me complaining that she needed to make up for lost time." Gabriella laughed softly. "But it was nice...to see them all again." Gabriella looked up to see a gentle smile on his lips and Gabriella noticed how handsome he looked right there with the moon lighting up his perfect features. "I think we better get some sleep."

"Yeah." Gabriella sighed. "I'm tired and I want to see my family."

"The faster you go to sleep, the faster you can see them again." Troy told her and kissed the top of her head tenderly and squeezing her shoulder comfortingly before they closed their eyes and began to drift off.

When the pair of them were almost asleep, their exhaustion truly kicking in now that they felt content, Gabriella softly mumbled, "Troy?" The only response he could muster up was a small humming sound to which she continued quietly before she fell into a deep slumber, "I just wanted you to know that...that I love you too."

* * *

The next morning and Sharpay came bounding into the hospital with Taylor and Chad walking briskly behind her. She waited impatiently as the few people in front of them were told of where their relatives or friends were and she almost squealed when she was able to know where Gabriella was.

"Good-morning." The receptionist greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Hi!" Sharpay exclaimed, "we were wondering if we were able to see Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton? The nurses told us to come today." The receptionist nodded (adding a polite "if you could just wait one moment.") and began to search the files for the names of the two teenagers, although, a friendly-looking doctor interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear that you wanted to see Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton?" She asked and the three nodded -vigorously in Sharpay's case. "Well, I'll be able to show you the way as I am on my way there myself." They began to follow the doctor who introduced herself as Dr. Green. "I assume you are all friends?"

"Yes. We're very close." Sharpay replied, reminding Chad and Taylor of a little girl although Chad could relate as he too could hardly contain his excitement to see Troy again. "Is Gabby okay? Is Troy okay?"

"Well, they have injuries but they will recover." Dr. Green answered, "I can only say to you to be gentle with the pair of them. Despite what they might say to you, they're more fragile than they believe."

"Are they in the same room?" Chad asked curiously as he realised they were heading in the same direction and Dr. Green had yet to confirm they were going to be splitting up. "Or ward?"

"No, no they have separate rooms." Dr. Green explained, "but this morning I found your friend, Mr. Bolton, had decided to migrate to Miss. Montez' room instead during the night." Sharpay and Chad looked at each other with surprised, oblivious to their expressions, Dr. Green continued with an amused smirk, "of course, I can't blame them. It is not just physical pain they've gone through, it's mental too so I must warn you to just be sensitive." She told them.

"Of course." Sharpay responded and looked round at Taylor and Chad excitedly as they stopped in front of a door. "Are they awake?" She asked and Dr. Green shook her head (saying, "they weren't when I last checked on them and I highly doubt they are awake now as their bodies will be extremely tired."). "Right. We'll be quiet then."

"I'll wait out here." Taylor quickly piped up.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know them." Taylor explained to Chad and Sharpay, "and you two need to spend some time with your best friend without me being around so I'll just wait out here for a little while...and before you ask Chad, yes I'm sure." She told them and the two nodded, watching Taylor sit on the chairs outside before Dr. Green opened the door.

The first thing Sharpay noticed was that Gabriella was so pale; _much_ paler than she usually was. And Troy too wasn't his usual colour. They were wrapped up together while they slept peacefully. Sharpay guessed that this would be the best sleep they'd had in a long time and crept in, sitting in one of the seats that were by the bed. Chad followed suit and the pair only took their eyes of their friends once Dr. Green had checked the monitor for Gabriella and said that she would be back a little later.

"It's almost surreal seeing them again." Sharpay whispered to Chad who nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean."

And that was the only conversation that the two had for another hour. Dr. Green had come back again to check on them and to make sure everything was alright before they were left again and Chad and told Taylor that if she didn't want to wait for them that they wouldn't be offended but Taylor said she would stay which had brought a grin to Chad's features. By the time Troy and Gabriella began to stir, Sharpay and Chad had waited another two hours.

"_Finally_, you're awake!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Shut up, Shar." Chad chuckled, "you're confusing them."

"Confusing them, my arse, I have waited here for three hours!"

"So have I-"

"You don't count, Chad," Sharpay whined and it was only when Gabriella sat up when they were properly acknowledged. "GABBY!" Sharpay screamed with joy and rushed over, leaning over Troy and elbowing him in her haste to hug the brunette.

"_Ouch_." Troy grunted and Chad quickly grabbed Sharpay away.

"Hey!" Sharpay complained. "I was hugging Gabriella."

"You were also hurting Troy in the process." Chad answered in the same manner.

"Oh, my, God!" Sharpay yelled, "I'm so sorry, Troy." She apologised again and hugged him (much to his surprise and confusion), now aware not to hug him too tightly. When she released him, the blonde ran round to the other side of the bed to engulf Gabriella in a proper hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Shar." Gabriella giggled heartily and watched as Chad and Troy shared their own handshake, their signature cheeky grins appearing on their faces they did so. "Hi, Chad." Gabriella said sheepishly and he smiled at her before walking round and hugging her softly.

"It's good to see you again, Gabriella."

Once they had finished their hugs, an awkward silence fell between the four of them. Seeing as Chad and Gabriella had hardly spoken before and the same went for Sharpay and Troy, it was all rather tense and considering they had come together through the strangest of ways, there seemed to be nothing to say...maybe that's why Gabriella began laughing hysterically.

"What?" Troy asked, baffled at her laughter before he heard Sharpay join her and soon the pair couldn't stop leaving Chad and Troy to look at each other with confused expressions. Troy mouthing, "what the hell?" to Chad who simply shrugged in response. "What?" He asked again and prodded Gabriella's side.

"Don't – you – find this – funny?" Gabriella questioned him. "This is so – so – so – _awkward_!"

Troy stared at her blankly for a moment, switching his gaze between her, Sharpay and Chad before answering, "no. No I don't find this funny. I find it awkward. How can awkwardness be entertaining?" He said but as soon as he did, Chad began to chuckle as well.

"Nervous – reaction." Gabriella laughed out.

"Gabs, I've fucking missed you, Girl." Sharpay giggled before tightly hugging her again and soon enough Gabriella's laughter had died down -strangely enough, it had broken-the-ice between the four. "I don't know what I did without you." And Gabriella had to wrap her arms around the blonde as her lip trembled and happy tears spilled over her eyes.

Once the excitement of seeing each other once more had eased away into light happiness, Sharpay gasped, startling all three of the teenagers before wiping away her tears and standing up from the bed with a large smile on her face.

"We have someone we both want you to meet." She stated and Gabriella almost burst into laughter again.

"Why does it sound as if you're about to introduce us to your partners?"

"Close." Sharpay smirked at Chad who reluctantly let a blush graze his cheeks (something Troy did not ignore). "The officer who was on your case, Chief McKessie, well he had a daughter called Taylor and she's been helping us since you've been away."

"Really?" Gabriella asked astonished.

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded proudly.

"Hey, Dude," Chad aimed at Troy, "that girl I was talking about before...well before you went away-"

Gabriella couldn't help but interrupt and say, "you don't have to use euphemisms, we know we didn't just go away on holiday. I think it'd be better if we just came out with it, I think it'd be the best way to get over it." Sharpay nodded in agreement but Troy just chuckled.

"Sorry, Brie but I don't think Chad knows what a euphemism is."

"I _do_ know what a euphemism is Troy!" Chad argued. "But, anyway, she's the girl I was talking to you about, can you remember? The one that killed someone for trying to shoot her Dad?" Troy pondered on it for a moment before realising that he had indeed heard of her. "Well...it turns out that none of that's true."

"What a surprise." Troy said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"And she's outside." Sharpay added. "Can we introduce you?"

* * *

And that was when Taylor met Gabriella and Troy and before any of them knew it, they were chatting with each other as if Taylor had been with them all along and as if there had never been a feud between the four of them. Of course, as there had been before, at times it was still awkward. Taylor was new and sometimes it was hard to bring up certain conversations for Sharpay and Chad -despite Gabriella telling them to just do it and Troy nodding his head in agreement every time- but Gabriella couldn't deny that she finally felt some happiness that she was finally free from the torment and with her best friend in front of her, she knew that it wasn't just a dream.

Only a short while later and the teenagers -excluding Gabriella and Troy- were asked to leave by Dr. Green as their parents had arrived and only a certain amount of people were allowed in the room. When Troy discovered that his family were waiting for him in his own room, he limped away with his crutches (although not before kissing Gabriella on the cheek shyly and smiling as she blushed).

Once Troy was out the door, Maria came rushing in with Ben and Yasmin in each hand. Letting go of her younger ones, Maria showered her eldest daughter with kisses and tears as she rejoiced, ecstatic now that Gabriella was with her finally. After a lot of complaining from the twins, Maria lifted them up to Gabriella's bed and they both presented Gabriella with one blossoming, yellow daffodil each while saying simultaneously, "_welcome home, Gabby_!" According to Maria, they had been practising that all morning.

That day and Gabriella stayed chatting to her family, not mentioning anything that had happened in front of Ben and Yasmin but, although she didn't want anyone skirting around the subject, it was nice not to talk about it or think about it. It was just her, her mother and her younger siblings. If she weren't in a hospital and she wasn't aching it would have been like nothing had ever happened. When it was time for them to leave, Gabriella so desperately wanted to go with them but, unfortunately, still needed to be checked up on therefore she hugged her family goodbye until the next day.

That night, Troy sneaked in again and Gabriella wasn't nearly as startled as she had been previously. They talked about their day, nothing too exciting but it was nice to just talk alone with each other again (Gabriella teasing him as she said, "I'm surprised we're not sick of each other by now." which Troy responded with, "I could never get bored with you, Brie."). They didn't speak of Gabriella confessing her love for him and Gabriella was certain he hadn't heard properly...in fact, she was beginning to believe she hadn't said it at all but rather dreamed it or maybe, she had dreamed it when he had confessed to her and he was too embarrassed to turn her down.

But that was pushed to the back of their minds when bright and early the next morning, they woke up and discovered Chief McKessie waiting for them. Troy was going to leave when he was asked to come back -which he did- and the pair waited patiently for Edward to start speaking as he stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How are you both feeling?" He asked politely, his voice layering genuine concern.

"Fine." The replied in unison and they turned to each other, smiling with amusement like little children. The sudden urge to shout out "_JINX_!" was almost too much for the pair of them but knowing that Edward was being serious, they decided to go for the more mature route and listen.

"Well, that's good to hear. I trust you're not in too much pain then?" Gabriella and Troy shook their heads and he let out a relieved sigh, a small smile now gracing his lips. "Good. Good, I'm glad...well, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. No need to look worried, Miss. Montez, you're not in any trouble."

"Are you going to question us?" Troy asked curiously.

"I suppose you could put it that way." Edward said, "although, really all we want to know is what happened to you both. We don't need to press charges as I'm sure you're aware that the explosion that occurred killed your kidnapper." The teenagers stayed silent. "Now, I hear from your mother, Mr. Bolton that you were helped?"

"Yes." Troy nodded. "The man who took us, his son helped. He let us get away in time before the house set alight. Do you know if he's alright, Sir? Is he safe? Did he get away in time?" Edward sadly shook his head wordlessly and Troy visibly paled before stuttering, "he's...d..._dead_?"

"I am afraid so. It appears he took his own life in order to save the pair of you." Edward explained, "he was also the man who tipped us off as to where you were so we could find you...that is another reason why I am here...I would like to apologise." He said and Troy furrowed his brow while Gabriella tilted her head in confusion. "I made a poor job in trying to find you and if it weren't for Mr. Rosetta, then I believe we would still be searching for you."

"But you _did_ find us." Gabriella pointed out. "And my Mum told me that you didn't give up so there is no need to apologise."

"Thank you, Miss. Montez." Edward smiled, "but I would still like to apologise to the pair of you."

"Apology accepted then." Gabriella added quickly.

Edward chuckled lightly at her eagerness to forgive him so easily and only turned his attention to Troy when he said, "so Michael blew up the house?" Edward nodded. "That was why he had the petrol and matches...that was never for us...that was for him and his Dad."

"It appears so." Edward replied. "I don't think he ever intended to harm you." Troy quickly jumped to Michael's defence, explaining everything. How he had fed them, kept them alive and finally helped them escape. "We have a lot more to owe to Mr. Rosetta than I originally thought but as long as you two are safe though, that is all that matters now...I hear you're going through some therapy?"

"Yes. We're starting tomorrow." Gabriella replied. "Sir, I was wondering...um...how come the kidnapper...how come he wasn't caught after the _New Mexico Massacre_? Why wasn't he found before?"

"That, I am afraid, I can not answer fully." Edward answered, "but from what I understand, Mr. Rosetta, your kidnapper, ran and hid where you were taken to before anyone could catch him. The police had been searching for him -until now that is. If he had been found before then none of this would have happened I am certain."

"Well you _should_ have found him then, shouldn't you!" Troy exclaimed angrily.

"Troy," Gabriella muttered and nudged him, "Mr. McKessie wasn't on that case, it's not _his_ fault."

"But he could have linked it together, couldn't he?" Troy said irritably. "Wouldn't you have done a background check on Gabriella? Wouldn't you have seen that her Dad saved people from him! Shouldn't you have already worked that out?"

"_Troy_!" Gabriella snapped.

"It is quite alright, Miss. Montez." Edward replied. "We did have Mr. Rosetta as a suspect but with no one knowing where he was and with us believing he was trying to stay as low as possible he was just that, a suspect." Troy mumbled an apology. "No, you have every right to be angry, Mr. Bolton. Now, I'm sure you two want to see your family again today so I'll leave you to rest up." He stood and shook hands with the teenagers, Troy slightly more hostile than Gabriella. "I shall see you around, I am sure and get well soon, the pair of you."

"Thank you, Mr. McKessie." Gabriella called after him and Edward left her with a small smile. Once he shut the door, Gabriella turned and slapped Troy forearm (he muttered an "_ouch_!" with his arms still folded) and she said bluntly, "you have issues."

* * *

Ten days later and Troy was allowed out of hospital and when he got home he collapsed onto his bed while he waited for his mother to cook his favourite meal with his favourite dessert. Although, he wasn't left in peace as Emily came in begging for Troy to read her a story which he happily obliged to, taking the book from her hands and letting her snuggle up in his arms. This had been one of things he had missed the most. Reading to his little sister. She was so oblivious as to what had happened to him but they were both ecstatic now that Troy was back.

But the same thing couldn't be said for Gabriella who was still stuck in the hospital due to the burns on her arms and how weak her body had become. Without Troy, she was bored. There was never anything remotely interesting on the television, she had read all the magazines and couldn't sleep knowing that she was alone. She desperately wanted to go home with her family and the night Troy left himself, she had cried...she was homesick and missed her house, her bedroom, everything about it, the smell and the familiarity of it all. She prayed to be released from hospital soon, otherwise she was going to go _insane_ -she was sure of it.

Troy had been away for three days before he came back to visit Gabriella in the hospital and he couldn't deny, he felt incredibly guilty that he hadn't been back sooner to see her but it couldn't all be blamed on him as his parents had organised a small family gathering where everyone could welcome him home. Chad, Zeke and Jason were allowed to come and Troy was thankful that they were there -he didn't think he could stand another kiss from his Aunty Betsy.

And as he entered her bedroom, still limping on his crutches, but considerably better, he had a bag hanging over his shoulder and the lop-sided grin that Gabriella had become accustomed to although she noticed how this grin was a lot more apologetic than it usually would be.

"Look who it is..." Gabriella said grumpily as he closed the door softly behind him.

"Hey, Brie." He smiled gently and Gabriella folded her arms across her chest and stared out the window instead of looking at him. "Aww, come on, don't be mad at me. I would have been here sooner if I could but my parents decided to spend the whole day with me the day after I went home and then I spent the next day with Emily and then yesterday I had a welcome home party..._Brie_!" He whined before mumbling shyly, "I missed you."

"Yeah...well..." she stuttered childishly, "you better of have!"

"Wow, you're grumpy in the morning." Troy teased and laughed before he saw her glare and immediately stopped.

"You would be too if you had the amount of sleep I have had." Gabriella shot back and decided to return back to staring out the window once more which was why she missed Troy's sympathetic and very apologetic expression.

"I'm so sorry, Brie." He replied and limped over to his usual chair, this way she couldn't really ignore him. "But, I think I might just be able to make it up to you somehow." At this, Gabriella eyed Troy curiously and he smirked knowing that she was trying her best not to appear interested. "Don't you want to see what I got you?"

"Whatever it is...I..." she hesitated before finishing stubbornly. "I'm not interested."

"Not even if I remembered that you like chocolate and strawberries...?" He asked sneakily, "not even if I remembered that you absolutely _love_ chocolate _covered_ strawberries?" Gabriella subconsciously licked her lips as he brought out a tupper-ware box with the said treat.

"I think I can make an exception." She mumbled and Troy chuckled heartily.

"I thought you might." He smirked and Gabriella playfully glared at him...that was until he opened up the box and the sweet smell of the chocolate and strawberries hit her happily and she forgot that she was annoyed at him. "So," he said biting into a strawberry, "how are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Gabriella shrugged nonchalantly. "A lot better than I have been. I don't see why I still need to be in here, I'll heal just the same if I was at home and I'm seriously sick of being stuck in this stupid room with nothing to do while they come in and check me over only to leave with the same bloody results...that I'm '_better and healing'_."

"They're only keeping you in because they want to make sure you're okay, Brie." Troy told her softly. "At least this way I don't have to worry about you as much because I know they're checking up on you."

"_Constantly_." She droned.

"It's just to-"

"Make sure I'm okay." Gabriella said in a deadpan tone. "I know, I _know_, you've said before, _they've_ said it before, my _mother_ has said it before...but you know what?...I'm. Freaking. _Bored_!" She exclaimed. "I don't know how much more hospital food I can take, Troy! And I've decided that if I'm not released within the next twenty-four hours then I'm going to go insane. Do you hear that? _INSANE_!"

"Yes, I heard that." Troy held his hands up in defence. "So Brie, just calm down and have another strawberry..." she sighed irritably. "Remember," he sang, "it's _chocolate covered_." He dangled the strawberry in front of her face and smirked when she almost drooled before snatching it off him and eating it. "Do you want the last one?" He asked, holding up the box to reveal the last strawberry.

"No, you can have it." Gabriella smiled, "after all, you were the one who brought them and I've probably eaten most of them anyway." But Troy raised his eyebrows, "seriously, you can have it, Troy."

"You know, this very well could be the _best_ chocolate covered strawberry in the entire universe but you wouldn't know because you wouldn't have it." He teased and she giggled softly. "So..._now_ do you want it?"

"We'll share it." She told him and he grinned, letting her bite into the strawberry first before he took the rest. "Well, you were right, that clearly was the best chocolate covered strawberry in the entire universe."

Troy wordlessly voiced his agreement, still licking his lips. "I meant what I said earlier...about missing you. I know it's only been three days but it's weird not having you around."

"Yeah, it's has been pretty strange without you." Gabriella sighed. "It's been difficult to tell you the truth." She blushed at her quiet confession and Troy smiled gently, knowing himself that it was hard to be by himself now and it had been odd. He was so used to being with Gabriella that just going a day without her was difficult.

"I know what you mean." He answered truthfully and slowly entwined his hand with hers and let out a nervous breath while he ran his free hand through his hair. "Look, there's something I think we should...I think we should talk about and...um...you see I...maybe if we...with _us_...well, you and me..." He sighed and Gabriella giggled, she had never seen him squirm in such a way.

"What is it, Troy?"

"I, um, I want you to know, Brie...that...that when I said that I lov-"

"Gabby, I've got some wonderful news!" Maria burst in excitedly with wide eyes and her arms outstretched. "You can- oh, my, goodness! I'm so sorry, Troy, I didn't realise you were here." Maria apologised sheepishly and her eyes caught sight of their entwined hands before they could let go quick enough.

"No! No it's alright Ms. Montez." Troy replied nervously with a smile although he was disappointed that they had been disturbed.

"Um..." Gabriella slowly moved her gaze from the jittery Troy -and Gabriella had noticed the sudden change in confidence- to turn to her mother, "what were you saying when you came in, Mum? I heard something about good news?"

"Oh, um," she looked slightly flustered and embarrassed herself as she knew she had clearly interrupted something and Troy couldn't help but notice how alike the two Montez women were. "Well, I just finished talking to Dr. Green and she said that you'll be able to leave this place and come home," she paused for dramatic effect, "_tomorrow_!"

"Oh, my, God!...are you serious?" Gabriella asked with wide, excited eyes and began screaming with joy when Maria nodded, a beaming smile on her features. "This is amazing! I can finally go home! Troy, I can go home!" She exclaimed and Troy voiced his congratulations.

"I'm happy for you, Brie."

"This is unbelievable, just when I was moaning about going insane and I'm finally..." But Troy did not hear anymore, instead keeping the smile on his face. He _was_ happy for her -of course he was. Although, he didn't know when he'd be able to talk to Gabriella again. It was so easy to talk to her in private at the hospital and what he wanted to say was definitely something that needed to be said without any eavesdroppers. He would just have to tell her later on.

He just hoped he wouldn't chicken out.

* * *

_WELCOME HOME GABBY! _

The yellow and purple sign hung between two trees in the Montez' back garden. The day Gabriella was free to go home had been long and she hadn't been able to leave until late that afternoon but it had been worth it by the time her mother lead her out to the back garden as Maria had set up a surprise party for her and it appeared that the whole of Albuquerque had been invited. Gabriella didn't even realise her back garden was big enough for this amount of people.

It had taken well over an hour until she had finally managed to get round everyone, thanking them for coming and reassuring everyone that she was fine. Only then did she eventually get over to Troy who had occasionally sent her cheeky winks and sympathetic looks since her arrival. She found him sitting alone underneath a large oak tree in the corner of the garden which was, surprisingly, quite far away from the rest of the party..._I have a much bigger garden than I originally thought._ She said to herself and sat beside Troy who grinned at her.

"Having fun?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh, _loads_." She replied sarcastically and he chuckled at her response. "I don't know what I enjoy more, talking to people I know but can't remember for the life of me or talking to people who I have never met before. Really, Troy, it's all rather thrilling."

"Sounds like it." Troy played along. "But, despite all the people you can't remember or don't know, you can't deny that it's good to be back home, right?" Gabriella agreed. "It was the same for me. I hated all the attention but it was worth it, as long as I wasn't in that hospital any longer."

"Did Troy Bolton just say he _hated_ all the attention?" Gabriella feigned shock, "well that is just..._the_ biggest surprise of the century. So he isn't the attention-loving freak we all thought he was." She giggled as he prodded her with a playful glare. "But, I know what you mean. It's definitely worth it in the end."

"Can you believe a month ago we were trapped...and we hated each other?" Troy said and Gabriella stayed silent although nodded. "It's strange to think that we couldn't stand the sight of each other then but now it's like...it's horrible being apart from one another."

"Yeah," Gabriella breathed out. "...you know, I've never understood why you suddenly didn't like me, Troy. Ever since middle school, you just seemed to...to _hate_ me! Do you even know why?" She asked and Troy blushed, slowly nodding his head.

"It's really stupid." Troy shook his head with embarrassment. "Well, because we were put next to each other in almost every class, Chad got it into his head that I liked you. I suppose I put it into his head when I told him that the '_new girl was pretty_'," Gabriella blushed as did Troy, "so to prove that I didn't, I just started being horrible to you and then because I was trying to not like you, I noticed little things that annoyed me, well, that I _convinced_ myself that annoyed me."

"But then high school?" Gabriella questioned.

"I was cocky. I'd just made it into the varsity team, I was the first sophomore in East High history to do that! I thought I was freakin' invincible and that everyone should bow down before me. So when you started fighting back and telling me that I was so great it pissed me off." He explained.

"Makes sense." Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm sorry." He said. "For being so arrogant and rude back then. You didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have thought so highly of myself. I shouldn't have been so horrible to you for no reason. It was pretty, damn childish of me."

"It's okay, you're a boy." Gabriella teased. "But I'm sorry too. I'd do anything just to piss you off and it worked, clearly. I wasn't exactly innocent in the whole thing." She admitted before holding out her hand. "Truce?"

But what happened next was so fast that Gabriella had to ask herself if it did happen. She had put her hand out for Troy to take, which he did, but instead of shaking it like she had originally set out to do, he pulled her towards him and hastily placed his lips onto hers. At first she tensed up, being so surprised, and her eyes were wide while she didn't react. Finally she realised what was happening and she relaxed, kissing Troy back softly and sweetly. When Troy pulled away, Gabriella was left speechless until she was able to find her voice again which was several moments after.

"Well...that wasn't what I had planned when I said truce but I'm not complaining."

"I'm glad." Troy managed to breathe out. "Gabriella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I would have done it sooner but I kept freaking out and then when I was about to tell you yesterday your Mum came in and...basically, I wanted to talk about _us_."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us." Troy cleared his throat nervously. "I...I don't know if you'll believe me but...Gabriella I really like you. Like, _really_ like you. These past weeks have shown me that I was too quick to judge and...and..." he scratched the back of his neck before breathing out, "I love you, Brie. I know we've only started being civil recently but...there's a connection now and I can really see you in my future."

Gabriella was momentarily silent as she processed his words and in her mind she heard him say them over and over again so she knew she hadn't misheard and he really was confessing to her that he liked her -correction: _loved_ her- just as much as she loved him. She must have looked completely gormless but her heart just melted there and then.

"Gabriella?" He asked nervously.

"You are most definitely the knife to my fork." Gabriella breathed out in response but Troy just furrowed his brow and looked at her strangely (mumbling a "_what_?" under-his-breath). "Sorry." She giggled to herself. "What I meant to say was that I feel the same way, Troy. _Exactly_ the same way."

Troy let out a loud sigh of relief that he had been clearly holding in for too long. "I am so glad you said that." He said with a slight chuckle. "Because otherwise I would have got this for nothing." And he stood up (with difficulty without his crutches), brushing himself off before holding out his hand for Gabriella to take, which she did.

Tilting her head in confusion, Gabriella didn't understand what he was doing when he turned her round by her shoulders so they were no longer facing each other. But then she felt something cold touch her neck and it took her a moment or two to realise that it was a silver chain and on it was a ruby red letter 'T'.

"I just thought," she shivered with delight as his warm breath hit her neck, "that we won't be able to be with each other all the time now and I know you'll find it difficult to sleep by yourself so...at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy, this is like I'm there with you." He told her and Gabriella couldn't help but let a smile grace her features.

"I like cheesy." She turned around and responded and Troy's grin reappeared on his face before he swooped down and captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. This time Gabriella was prepared and couldn't deny that this kiss was better than their first. She wrapped her petite arms round his neck as he pulled her closer by her waist and they both relished in the feeling of being so close as warmth spread around their bodies.

"I love you, Brie." Troy said quietly once they pulled away.

"I love you too."

And that was all Troy needed for him to tenderly kiss her again.

* * *

_...Ten years later...

* * *

_

"TROY! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OUT THE TRASH BEFORE YOU LEFT FOR WORK THIS MORNING!" Twenty-seven year old Gabriella yelled furiously at her husband as he rubbed his temples in a circular motion, feeling the headache throb. "WHY IS IT THAT I ASK YOU TO DO ONE LITTLE THING AND YOU NEVER DO IT? DO YOU ENJOY ANNOYING ME, TROY? IS THAT IT?"

"Of course I don't." Troy grunted irritably.

"THEN WHY DO YOU INSIST ON IGNORING ME!" She shouted.

"I just _forgot_!" Troy exclaimed, dumping his coat on the back of the chair. "I was already hurrying to get into work because I was late this morning. I didn't really have any time to take out the trash, Gabriella and you took out the trash anyway so what's the big deal?"

"Troy, the big deal is that you ignored me..._again_." She said menacingly. "I'm sick and tired of you doing that! All I asked you to do was take out the trash, that's all I bloody asked and you can't even do that? It doesn't take up _that_ much time to take it out!"

"Gabriella, you're being unreasonable!" Troy argued angrily.

"Why do you not understand that I do not appreciate being ignored, Troy?" She shouted back. "You seem to forget I exist half the time unless you _want_ something! _I_ just wanted you to take out the trash!"

"AND I FORGOT!" Troy bellowed. "LET IT GO!"

"How could you forget? I told you as you left the house unless you weren't listening to me!" She exclaimed, "to be honest, I'm not fucking surprised! When do you _ever_ listen to me?" Troy groaned loudly and sent a look at Gabriella who glared in response. "_Don't_ you dare give me that look, Bolton!"

"I'll take out the trash next week, _happy_?"

"No, Troy because that's not the point!"

"Of course it's fucking not." Troy mumbled. "All I wanted to do was come home and relax but it appears I can never do that when _you're_ around!" He exclaimed and Gabriella argued back. "Whatever, Gabriella. You know, I can't stand being around here at the moment." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going!"

"OUT!"

And he slammed the door on his way making Gabriella visibly wince. She swallowed the lump down in her throat and tried biting back the tears that approached in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and moved to the living room where she begun to worry insanely. The past month hadn't been their greatest. Apparently all they did was fight and Gabriella was beginning to worry that their relationship was coming to an end.

They had been married for almost four years and Gabriella had given birth to their first child, Michael Greg Bolton, only two years ago. Thankfully, he was staying with Maria and therefore wouldn't have to hear his parents fight. They wanted more children but Gabriella couldn't see anymore coming along soon when all they did was argue. It was horrible and she knew it and a part of her was telling her that this was it. Troy wouldn't come back. He would leave her for someone better. _Probably a leggy blonde with no brain_. She thought bitterly.

She loved him. She knew that but recently everything he did would piss her off and suddenly she'd pounce on him like he had murdered someone. Gabriella also knew that she probably _was_ being unreasonable but _everything_ was annoying her so she knew it wasn't just him. Unfortunately, Troy wasn't able to see that and Gabriella never told him that piece of information. So, there ended up being a routine.

They'd fight. He'd leave. He'd return. They'd go to bed and the next day would be the same. They'd fight. He'd leave. He'd return and they'd go to bed. They never seemed to make-up during this process either and it was like one on-going fight. _This is it_...she thought to herself. _He's gotten sick of me, sick of _this_...this is bloody well it._ And Gabriella closed her eyes as tears dripped off her cheeks until she fell into a uncomfortable slumber.

When Gabriella awoke, it was because someone was shaking her and groggily she opened her eyes to see Troy's piercing blue eyes looking at her worriedly. "Brie..." he whispered softly, "Brie, Honey, wake-up." Slowly, Gabriella focused in and as soon as she realised it was Troy, she sat up quickly and hugged him tightly.

"You're _here_!" She squeaked and he chuckled in response.

"Where else was I supposed to go?" He teased before he realised how uncomfortable she was looking and something snapped in his mind. "Gabriella...did you...you didn't think...Brie, you didn't think I was going to...to..._leave_, did you?"

"I thought it could be a possibility." She mumbled and fiddled awkwardly with the hem of her shirt.

Before she could think anymore, Troy had engulfed her in a tight hug and was kissing her head repeatedly. "Don't think like that." He ordered firmly. "I love you. I wouldn't...I _couldn't_...just don't think like that, Brie, don't you _ever_ think like that."

"I'm sorry." She responded. "For being a complete bitch. I know this has been happening for a few weeks and I'm sorry. You're right, I'm being unreasonable and I'm blaming you for everything and the I'm taking little things completely out of hand and...I'm sorry, Troy." She said as Troy stroked her hair affectionately.

"I'm sorry too." Troy breathed out. "I've been so caught up in work recently that I _have_ been neglecting you and I'm so sorry. I love you, Brie, I love you so much. You know that, don't you? You know that I could never leave you...especially not for some petty argument like that?"

"I know..._now_." She added quickly and Troy chuckled. "I was worried though."

"Don't be." He whispered softly. "Like I said, I could never leave you or Mikey for that matter. I love the both of you way too much to ever leave you." He kissed her lips gently a couple of times before mumbling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella replied contently, glad that they were finally making-up.

"I'm guessing you were waiting for me, huh?" He gestured to the sofa which she had been occupying a few minutes previously. When Gabriella nodded, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you worried or anything."

"Where _did_ you go?"

"I was just driving around the neighbourhood for a while." He answered with a sigh. "And then I realised how I've been treating you recently and that you were right about the ignoring thing so I stopped off somewhere before coming home."

"Where did you stop off?" She asked curiously and he bent down to pick up the bag, lifting out of it some treats that made Gabriella smile, "strawberries and chocolate?" Troy grinned before shaking his head making her confused.

"Not just strawberries and chocolate," she giggled, "but chocolate _covered_ strawberries...just the way you like it." He told her softly and kissed her forehead tenderly. "I wanted to make it up to you for being a total asshole."

"You weren't, it was me being-"

"I _was_, Brie, I was." He grinned, dazzled by the twinkle in her mocha-coloured eyes that never failed to amaze him and he leant down to kiss her sweetly on her lips. "I love you so much. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed her passionately, letting her know just how much he loved her because he knew that a life without Gabriella wasn't a life at all. She was his wife, his lover, his soul-mate and the mother of his child. She was his everything and if Gabriella wasn't by his side, he really didn't know what he'd do because Gabriella truly was his entire world and Troy needed her to know that.

"Just so you know," he teased, "you're trapped with me forever."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
